The Child Of The Moon: The Lightning Thief
by Dragonwolffox
Summary: This story will have the original story line of Percy Jackson: The Lightning Thief with some major twists so follow the son of Artemis as he helps Percy and friends find Zeus's bolt. Warning: There will be some oc's. Hope you guys like it as this is my first ever fanfiction. So please no bashing just leave some constructive criticism and feed back. Thank you.
1. prologue

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. The only things I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy.

**Prologue**

It was a rainy spring day the clouds were dark and the rain was coming down like a flurry of bullets in a war. We see a figure running in the forest It is Artemis goddess of the moon and the Hunt. She is carrying a small figure in her arms and looks around to make sure her hunters stayed at the camp as ordered you see Artemis goes around hunting monsters that go after demigods and for sport the other hunters are all female and are maidens she herself was a maiden till recently, she was raped by a mortal she had left to scout out the city alone to find a Neman lion she did not want her hunters to get in the crossfire so she told them to wait.

She hadn't notice a mortal come up behind her and drugged her, she was then taken and raped when she woke up she killed the man and left. And since then she has been avoiding her hunters to hide the pregnancy. When she gave birth on April 4 and saw it was a male she knew immediately that she hated the child that's why she currently is in the forest, now to get rid of him. She looked down at the bundle with hate and despair. She set the child down roughly and ran away all the while she thought to herself "why couldn't you have been born a girl?" She hated the child with a burning passion he was the very thing she hated most a male. She returned to her hunt without looking back and without any regrets.

If she had looked back she would have seen a white wolf pup who got lost from her pack lay next to the child she had just abandoned.

"I'm telling you May this is the right way home" stated a male who looked to be around 25 years of age blue eyes blond hair and about 6 feet tall.

"And I'm telling you Jake that this is the wrong way home." stated an exasperated May she had brown hair which reached to the mid of her back green eyes and about 5'10.

The couple looked around and all of a sudden heard wailing they immediately ran to the source of the noise and found that it was a child he looked to be a new born. All they could think to themselves was 'what is a child doing out here in this weather and alone?' they also find that there is a small pup lying next to him. They looked around once more to see if they could find the child's parent but they found nothing. May was the first to react with her maternal instincts going into overdrive wanting to help the poor baby she picks him up and rocks him back and forth in order to sooth his wailing. While Jake picked up the wolf pup and puts may and the child under the umbrella he is holding.

May took a closer look at the child and found that he had amazing silver blue eyes a small tuft of brown hair. He flailed his little cubby arms in the air all the while squeezing and opening his hands as if trying to grasp something. May looked down at her owl necklace Jake had given her for their last anniversary, and smiled gently at the child. She took off her necklace and gently handed it to him. The child gurgled in her arms and laughed holding the owl necklace all the while swirling the necklace in his hand. She looked at Jake and he immediately knew what she was thinking and couldn't help but agree.

"I think we should keep him." May stated. "He obviously was abandoned" she stated with disgust in her beautiful green eyes which were full of anger

Jake just nodded his head in agreement and asked "So what shall we call him?"

"Hmm, Ooh I know how about Blake...Blake Love" She says with Motherly affection and looks at the child with adoration caressing his cheek and removing the now slobber covered necklace from his little hands. All the while gently berating him for chewing on such a small object

Jake couldn't help but smile and think to himself 'That's a perfect name for him.' All the while looking at the now disappearing rain clouds and up at the now sunny sky.


	2. Chapter 1: My friend fights an old Hag

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 1: I Fight an old Hag**

**12 years later **

Hi my name is Blake love I am 12 years old oh and just in case you didn't know I'm a demigod. You see demigods are children born from a god or goddess. You see I go to a school called Yancy Academy with my best friends Grover and Percy. They are really awesome friends but before I went to Yancy Academy I used to live with my parents May and Jake Love both are awesome parents. You see May and Jake are my adoptive parents. They had apparently found me in the forest alone abandoned by my original parents my dad, Jake is a Greek mythology philosopher and my mother is a Veterinarian at the New York veterinary clinic my father and I used to go to the mountains and hunt I don't know why but every time it seemed to me as if the forest was a secondary home to the one in new York anyway we usually would go once a month not till recent of course since I was sent to Yancy Academy, you see one day I was walking home from school when a man with one eye started chasing me he chased me all the way home and when my mother saw what was going on she grabbed a bow notched with a bronze arrow and shot him and he turned to dust and from there my parents explained to me about monsters and how my mother was a clear sighted mortal and she could see the supernatural. The only reason they knew this was because Jake was the son of Athena they just didn't have a clue as to whose child I was. And they thought it would be best that I be sent away for my own protection, but of course before they sent me off they trained me to wield a sword and more about the Greek mythology.

But hey I do have one more friend besides Percy and Grover her name is Luna, she is a wolf actually I have known her ever since I was young. The weird part is that I could even understand what she was saying when she talked. Really ever since I was born apparently my parents found her curled up next to me when they found me in the forest, I asked my parents if it was possible for Artemis to possibly be my mother but they just told me that would be impossible as she is the virgin goddess and despised males. The school allowed me to bring her to school with me as she would just whine and complain if I was not there she is very protective.

And now Percy, Grover, and I are on our way to the Metropolitan museum and you may think it is boring but to me it actually sounds like a really cool trip. Sadly though I was not allowed to bring Luna on the school trip with me since she was a wolf, the school staff was afraid she would bite a kid. Oh and a piece of advice don't listen to Percy when he says the trip is going to be boring, and knowing him he probably will, and he will most likely get us in trouble as soon as we get there.

You see Percy is a demigod or at least I believe so he has ADHD and Dyslexia the same as I do which is a sign of being a demigod, that and the fact all his stories lead to really weird situations, such as when he had apparently choked out a snake as a child, which surprised the hell out of me because the only other person to do that was Hercules, but that's not the end of the weird tale because apparently he was all followed by a man with one eye. Creepy Right? And I've known Percy since Pre-k, so I got to see all the weird things that happened, and one day we sat on the carpet with the teacher was reading a story and Percy and I decided to sneak off because of how boring it was, and since then he and I have been as thick as molasses, that and the fact his and my parents have been really good friends with his mother not so much with his step-father Gabe (a fat greasy guy who is a piece of crap) but still an awesome friend to have.

Grover is also a really good friend of ours I haven't known him for too long because I just met him at Yancy Academy this year and I can tell already that he is a satyr (parents told me all there is to know about Greek mythology especially since my dad is a Greek mythology philosopher and he is a child of Athena). You see Grover is very small for his age and cries when he gets upset. He actually looks like he has been held back for several years. He also is a cripple he has a note for P.E. that excused him from it I knew that it was a cover up for him being a satyr. He even ran with no crutches on enchilada day which easily gave him away.

So here we are on our way to the museum Nancy Bobofit (I call her Jabba the hut) the school bull kept throwing wads of sandwich at Grover. Honesty the way this girl acts to everyone sickens me. Then all a sudden Percy started to get up, and out of his seat, most likely to give Nancy a well needed lesson on how to treat people, but even if she deserved it, it wasn't the right thing to do.

"Dude sit down you are already on probation you will get in trouble" stated Grover to the rather irate Percy.

Then I saw Nancy about to throw another piece at Grover and I immediately threw a paper football I had made out of paper at the wad and it wedges itself through the bus glass.

"Nancy back off now." I told her with venom in my voice, getting really fed up with the way she was treating my friends.

Nancy gave me a weird look...and then I realized the look she was giving me it was a look of lust and said "Well, why don't you come over here Blake instead and stop hanging out with those losers."

All I saw out of the corner of my eye was Percy and Grover making gagging motions. I just decided to tell Nancy "Sorry I would rather not, you see I don't touch things when I have no clue where they have been. Plus I'm kinda not into cows sooo yeah." Then Percy and Grover started to laugh their asses off and I saw Nancy's face redden with anger and looked at me with hate and if looks could kill I would have died where I sat.

Finally the bus came to a stop and our history teacher led us to the museum. He guided us through the museum in his wheelchair and started to tell us all about Greek when he led us to a stele he started to explain what it was when some girls behind us started to talk Percy told them to shut up and it was a little louder than expected and Mrs. Dodds gave Percy the devil eye. Mrs. Dodds was actually the substitute math teacher who was helping lead the field trip and it seemed ever since Percy and I came to this school she has had it in for myself and Percy she even looked to be of 50 years of age and wore a leather black jacket. Heck one time she made Percy and I erase answers out of old math books till midnight. I knew that there was a possibility that she was a monster and my parents told me before I left to contact them if there were any monsters but _I_ didn't think it would be necessary. You see before I left my parents gave me two gauntlets with hidden bronze daggers and a bronze watch that if I press a button it will turn into a bow and a quiver of arrows that will appear on my back.

While we continued to make our way throughout the museum, Nancy thought it was a brilliant idea to talk while Mr. Brunner was and Percy yelled at Nancy "Will you shut up?"

Mr. Brunner immediately stopped and asked. "Did you have something to say Percy?"

Percy seemed to flush red and said "No."

I chuckled slightly and whispered to Percy "Good job bud."

He just glared at me and gave me a fake laugh and told me to shut up. We looked back at Mr. Brunner and he looked back at us and asked "And maybe you two can tell the class what this picture represents?" Mr. Brunner asked pointing to a picture of Kronos eating his kids.

Before I could even speak Percy said "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," stated Mr. Brunner with a dry voice "And he did this because?"

And which I decided to answer " It's because he was the Titan Lord of Time and was afraid that his kids were going to overthrow him and decided to eat them however his wife hid baby Zeus away from his father and was not eaten like his brothers and sisters and came back and fought against the Titan lord and the gods won...right?"

Mr. Brunner's eyes glinted with happiness and stated. "That is correct at least one of my students is paying attention." He stated looking at everyone except Percy, Grover, and I.

Then Nancy being an idiot mumbled. "Like we are going to need this in real life... I mean seriously not like we are going to put it on a resume." And I had to somewhat agree with her you don't need it for being a mortal but as a demigod you need to know in order to survive.

Then Mr. Brunner turned to Percy and I and asked, and asked with a hint of sarcasm. "And why, to explain Miss Bobofit's most excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

Grover then Chuckled and stated "Busted." And everyone followed suit laughing at Nancy's loud mouth.

Nancy just growled out. "Shut up!" Her face brighter than the sun which would make even Apollo envious.

Percy and I just look at each other and I stated "I have no clue sir."And Percy just nodded his head in agreement. He looked at us with disappointment and said "I see, well then half credit to each of you then it is true that the gods beat Kronos but they also scattered his remains in Tartarus which is the darkest part in the underworld."

When he was done explaining that, it was time for lunch and Mr. Brunner asked Mrs. Dodds to lead the group out for lunch. As Percy, Grover and I were about to leave he called for Percy and I to hang back to talk to him, "keep going Grover we'll catch up" I told Grover he just nodded his head and continued on. When we reached Mr. Brunner. He stated "You must learn the answer to my question, about the titans and how it applies to real life."

I then looked at Mr. Brunner and nodded and so did Percy and before we could leave he told us "I will only accept the best out of both of you."

We met up with our fellow classmates in the front of the museum and we decided to eat our lunch beside a fountain where we seen Grover he asked "Detention?" I just told him "No."

For lunch I brought a ham and cheese sandwich with mayo. While Percy also brought a sandwich and an apple which of course Grover asked for. Lately in New York we have been having a lot of weather problems such as wildfires and floods up and down the gods must really be angry. I looked around and noticed some of the kids throwing food at the pigeons and I had to do was scowl at them and they immediately stopped. I then noticed out of the corner of my eye that Nancy was pick-pocketing people's bags. I just thought to myself "What an idiot. She could be so much better, but no she has to be an idiot." Of course none of the teachers noticed even Mr. Brunner who was just eating his lunch and reading his book. And just as Percy and I were about to take a large bit out of our sandwiches, Nancy decided to put her attention on us.

"What do you want Jabba the hut?" I asked Nancy, but she didn't say anything she just went to Grover and dumped her lunch in his lap. "What the hell Nancy!"I yelled at her and I notice Percy had that look on his face, like he was going to kill something, and I tried to calm down, but it was of no use and all of a sudden the water grabbed her and pulled her into the fountain.

I then heard her shout "Percy pushed me!"

I knew it was a lie that Percy didn't really push Nancy in the water it was Percy's powers and was about to say something but Mrs. Dodds appeared out of no were i swear teachers can just teleport. Grover tried to convince her that it was him that "pushed" Nancy into the fountain, but she would not waver she took Percy and led him into the museum.

Percy looked at us and said "it's okay at least you tried" and Mrs. Dodds just glared at me probably hoping that she could have got me as well. When Percy disappeared Grover ran to Brunner and told him what happened while I snuck into the museum and listened in on what Mrs. Dodds was telling Percy. Asking where something was and how she would find him and myself sooner or later. Then transformed into a Fury a Bat looking like woman with leathery wings and long ass teeth I immediately walked out of my hiding place and ran to Percy. I'm about to press the button on my wrist but Brunner wheels in and Stated "What, ho!" he tossed his pen and it turned into a sword in mid air and Percy swung his sword and turned the Fury into dust. Seriously all Percy does is swing a sword while I had to go through hours of training with my parents its bull. When it was all over I turned around and saw Mr. Brunner was not there and the sword Percy was holding was now a pen.

I looked at Percy and asked. "Are you okay man?" He just nodded his head and asked "Did I take some sort of magic mushrooms?"

"No man I saw it too." I said shocked at the events that just played out.

We then ran outside and Nancy said "I hope Mrs. Kerr kicked your butt."

I knew it was the mist acting up; the mist is a mystical veil that keeps mortals unknown of the supernatural. And we then found Mr. Brunner sitting where he was before and so was Grover. Percy walks up to Mr. Brunner and returns the pen. He told Percy to "Bring his own utensils."

Percy then asked "Where is Mrs. Dodd's?"

Mr. Brunner just gave Percy a strange look, as if Percy had just gone insane."What do you mean?"

"The pre-algebra teacher Mrs. Dodds." Percy stated in confused voice.

"Percy there was never a chaperone by the name of Mrs. Dodds, and there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy academy." stated Mr. Brunner mysteriously

And then I knew all **Hell** would soon break loose.


	3. Chapter 2:Three old Lady's knit some rea

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Three old Lady's knit some really long socks**

You know when you get that feeling when things are going to go to shit but you can't tell exactly when it's going to happen, yea that's what I'm feeling right now. The whole bus ride from the museum to Yancy Academy not only was the weather acting weird and bipolar but I also had a nagging Percy sitting right beside me. And trust me you don't want a nagging Percy. He continuously asked Grover and I about Mrs. Dodds and boy was it getting old. He even asked me to make sure he wasn't going insane. So of course I would answer with the half true. I would tell him I had no clue as to what's going on, all I knew was that some monster attacked us and apparently thinks he had something, something that was really important. Of course I didn't reveal the gods and stuff are real, obviously if he was supposed to know Grover or Mr. Brunner would have told him.

So when we got back Percy continuously asked the other students about Mrs. Dodds and man this mist must really be strong because the whole school believed that there really was never a woman by the name of Mrs. Dodds it had always been Mrs. Kerr. The other kids even looked at him as if he was psycho and should go to an insane asylum. And if it wasn't for Grover and I he probably would have gone insane thinking he inhaled magic mushrooms or something along those lines. And as time went on I noticed Percy's grades start to slip and it worried me. When my friends are troubled so am I (i'm just weird like that). I have always tried to be a good student in school especially since my adoptive father is a son of Athena; It was literally drilled into my brain that knowledge is power and all that nonsense. But usually my grades are A-B and the occasional C. However Percy even started to get into more fights with Jabba the hut and her goons. I of course helped him out and got into a little bit of trouble but wasn't kicked out like Percy was. I then realized Percy must be home sick, damn I couldn't believe I didn't notice it earlier. A couple of days after he was told he wouldn't be coming back next year I confronted him about his possible homesickness and he just nodded his head and confirmed my thoughts.

I myself started to get a little homesick, honestly I started to miss my parents. Luckily I had Luna here with me here at Yancy Academy to hang out with so I did have a little piece of home with me. She is such a good wolf, I swear, but then again any normal wolf would've probably eaten my face off.

So there I was with my best friend Percy going to help him study, I mean he needs all the help he can get for this final in Mr. Brunner's class. However it wasn't going so well.

"Oh come on Perce one more time who is Charon?" I asked Percy he would always gets Charon and Chiron mixed up and it would irritate the hell out of him.

"Isn't he the guy who trained heroes?" Percy asked with no confidence what so ever in his voice.

I sighed and said "Sorry Percy but no he is the one who helps lead souls to either Elysium or the fields of Punishment."

Percy stood up and just threw his book at the wall and it hit with a loud bang Luna who was right beside me whined. Percy then calmed down using his breathing exercises the counselor taught him and told me, "Sorry bro but I think I'm just going to talk to Mr. Brunner and explain the big F I'm going to get tomorrow."

I sighed and nodded to Percy. "Okay men do what you have too."

Percy then grabbed his book and walked out the door too Mr. Brunner's office. I looked at the time and started to wonder why Grover wasn't back yet he went out earlier to go to the restroom. And after what seemed like hours I finally decided to leave and check things out maybe he got attacked by a monster or something. I told Luna to stay she insisted she came with me but I tell her to stay and just as I opened the door she ran out and waited for me by the door. I sighed and said "alright but stay close." She nodded her head. And I walked down the hallways of the school and I heard a noise coming from one of the rooms.

I didn't know why but I could just sense that there was a monster in there I even started to hear Luna growl, she had realized just as I did that there was a monster in there. I walked to the door and noticed it was ajar. I snuck to the door and notice that a Cyclops was in the room. I press the button on my bronze watch and out popped a Golden bow with a quiver of arrows named **πνεύμα της ζωής **which meant **Spirit of life. **I notched an arrow in my bow and took aim at the gigantic Cyclops head and released. The Cyclops just turned around and grabbed the arrow in mid flight and broke it causing it to turn to splinters. I entered the room with Luna in tow and I release my hidden blades on my arms. I closed the door behind me and did a forward motion to the the Cyclops with my hand. He then bombarded at me with an evil grin on his face. He tossed the desks out of the way as if it was just a piece of paper he lunged towards me I immediately slid to the left and Luna went to the right. As I slid to the left I held my right arm out and stabbed the blade into his outstretched arm that was coming at me. He screamed in pain and Luna bite into his calve. She then jumped onto his back and clawed at it, however he just lifted her off his back and threw her at the wall like a baseball player throwing a ball, and all I could do was shout "Luna!" She fell to the ground and passed out. I glared at the Cyclops and notch my bow with 2 arrows and fire the first one he grabs but the second hits him in the stomach. But as soon as it the arrow hit him he turned to dust, creating a small sand pile. I then ran to Luna and checked her vitals and breathed a sigh of relief, she is fine, just knocked out.

I then sat there and waited for her to wake up she immediately tackled me and licked my face happy to know that I was alright. I then looked at the time and noticed it was getting late so Luna and I rushed back to the room I shared with Percy and Grover. When I got back to the room I noticed Percy Laying there as if he was traumatized by something. So I asked Grover what Percy's problem was and he just replied with a shrug of the shoulders. I then went to bed with Luna at the foot of my bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep for once.

The next day came and we were in the the last Period of school, and after class would be summer vacation and luckily the last class of the year just happened to be Mr. Brunner's class so I asked Percy "Are you ready for the test man?"

He looked at me with a sad and dark look. "I suppose as ready as I will ever be."

Soon the three hours were finally done and over with and I headed to my room while I notice Percy stayed in the room probably because Mr. Brunner wanted to talk to him. I then finally got to my room and looked at Luna "Hey girl you ready to get home to mom and dad."

She just looked at me and nodded her head in a yes motion. So I finished packing and waited for Percy and Grover. Man would I miss those two, but of course I would be able to see Percy again because we live close but Grover will be gone and I have to admit I'm going to miss the satyr.

Finally they got to the room and packed their things and then we head for the bus. The three of us all got tickets for the same Greyhound; Grover would be heading to Manhattan while Percy and I would be going straight to New York.

So while we were on the Bus Grover continuously looked around nervously as if we were going to be attacked at any moment. I could easily tell Percy was starting to wonder why he was acting so weird.

Then Percy said the most unexpected thing ever to Grover "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

Grover then asked with nervousness laced in his voice "What do you mean Percy?"

Percy then fessed to listening to Grover and Mr. Brunner speak last night, apparently Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about Percy and I. Grover just twitched and asked. "How much did you hear?"

Percy looked at Grover and said. "All of it."

I then looked at Grover and said. "Well Grover you can't really blame him I mean you really are a bad liar man." Grover just twitched more at the comment and I could tell Luna was just laughing at Grover by the way her shoulders moved.

Grover then tried to give a horrible reason as to why he was actually talking about us and said that he was just worried for our sakes.

But he really wasn't fooling anyone and I just repeated to him."Dude you are a bad liar just stop."

He blushed and handed Percy a card with what he said was his summer address. Which I knew was actually the address to Camp Half-Blood where demigods go. My dad had actually went there when he was younger he never really described the place sadly, so I had no clue what the place looked like or where it was located for that matter.

On the Card it said:

_"Grover Underwood Keeper Half-Blood Hill Long Island, New York (800) 009-0009"_

Percy was about to say Half-Blood out loud but of course Grover stopped him and thank gods he did. Otherwise tons of monsters would probably be on us in a few minutes. Then Grover went into an explanation about how he actually has to protect us from monsters and other things. Yet this whole year Percy and I have been the ones to protect him. I sighed and understood that this was just the duty of the satyr and I nodded to Grover while Percy looked at him with annoyance and asked Grover. "What are you exactly protecting us from?"

The timing couldn't be any better the bus then broke down and everyone got off the bus. Percy and I looked across the road and saw that there were old ladies selling fruit and knitting socks. I however realized they were the fates my jaw lowered and am completely bewildered as to why they were looking at Percy and I.

Grover then stated. "Tell me they are not looking at you. They are, aren't they?" the color completely drained from his face.

Percy then said "They are huh. Well that weird."

Then the middle one was about to cut the yarn and Grover prided the bus open and pretty much shoved us into the bus even though it was like a thousand degrees in there and as soon as she sniped the yarn I could hear it as if I was next to them and that freaked me out.

At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.

The passengers then cheered with glee.

"Damn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

So everyone filed back onto the bus. And Grover then asked us the obvious question of what we saw and I told him exactly what I saw. While Percy asked. "What does the snipping of the yarn mean?"

Grover just completely ignored him and started shivering and his teeth were chattering, and started whispering. "Why always the 6th grade? Why?"

But I already knew exactly whom we just saw, I didn't need anyone to tell me who they were and what they were doing. And I knew that we had just encountered the **Fates.**


	4. Chapter 3: Something Terrible Happens

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy.

Also guys and girls I know I have not updated lately sorry about that enjoy this new chapter.

** Chapter 3: Something Terrible Happens**

I'm going to tell you right now its not my fault. Even though Grover wanted to walk myself and Percy home, Percy still took off and I really just didn't want to stand there all by myself so I took off as well along with Luna. Especially since Grover would continue to babbled about how "Things always happen in the 6th grade" and I admit it kinda freaked me out. So myself and Luna decided to just walk home because we both knew that none of the cabs would drive us home. Its mainly because Lunas a wolf and it freaks out the driver. Also our house wasn't really too far away it just isnt really in the city its built in the a foresty area. As Luna and I continued home I noticed that as we got closer to home the streets were becoming devoid of life and I started to worry. So I looked at Luna and told her "Lets hurry home I'm worried for mom and dad". So we rushed to the house. But on our way we got stopped by **Lamia** she had fangs and like a vampire and had claws that were razor sharp. I then remembered my dads lesson to me on the greek monsters and remembered that **Lamia** was a vampire like demon that preyed on kids.

The demon looked at me and Laughed a maniacal laugh and smirked. "Where do you think you are going god spawn"?

I glared at the demon with a piercing glare "What's it to you demon?"

She just gave a toothy grin and said "If you are heading home you might as well stop you have no home any more myself and a few other demons burnt it to the ground and killed off youre mother and father, but if you would like to see for yourself you will have to go through me first" she hissed.

I heard Luna growl and glare at the demon and rushed in front of me to protect me and the demon jumped back while Luna stood snarling at the demon in front of me. I click the button on my bronze watch and out pops my golden bow with a dozen bronze arrows . My watch goes over my gauntlets that have my hidden blades within them. I look at Luna and ask her to stand down "I want to deal with this demon myself". Luna stands off to the side but still snarls at the demon just in case.

I look at the demon and state "You wanted to fight lets fight". I glare at the demon and can see her visibly flinch.

The demon charges at me and usually i'm not as cruel with monsters but this time I would not hold back after everything the demon said to me about my parents. I notch my bow with my arrow and shoot at her ankle. The arrow hits true and she immediately falls to the ground and I then instead of just ending it there I shoot her in the legs. She screams in agony and asks me to end it. I just laugh and say "After all the lies you told me about my parents why should I".

She glares and announces "I will have my Revenge you BRAT and you will scream beneath my claws and I will make you burn with my masters help the lord of time who will burn this world and all others you cherish. Oh wait you have no one else to cherish in this world." she says with a maniacal laugh and finally I decide to end it and with my right gauntlet that held my hidden blade I stab her in the head.

Luna runs to me and licks my hand and asks "Are you okay Blake"? I know its wrong but I ignore her question and take off in a sprint to my house. But once I reach my house if you can call it that anymore I see my whole home burnt to the ground and since my home is so far from the actual city no one had noticed and I see two dead bodies laying in the middle of the smoldering rubble that was my home. I noticed one was my mother and the other my father. I dropped to my knees and start to cry Luna finally catches up to me and nuzzles me and notices what I was lookin at and doesn't say anything she just puts her neck around mine and I just fall to a dreamless sleep holding onto Luna.

I finally awoke a few hours later and notice Luna still wrapped around me but is alert in case any other monsters lurk by. I stand up and walk to my dead parents bodies. I could literly sense how many demons and monsters where here there was exactly 200 monsters and my parents put up such a good fight killing 150 of the monsters. I then decide to bury them in the ground next to each other. I look around the rubble tears pouring down to see if anything had survived the fire. I only find one thing a note.

"Blake when you read this youre mother and I will already be dead we are sorry for not being there when you get home from school kiddo just know that you're mother and I Love you so much and remember to be safe and careful, and use your wits they are one of your strongest weapons. My son there will be a lot of hardships but know that your mother and I will watch you from the underworld. Also go to camp half blood it will be the safest place for you my son. May the gods be with you son."

P.S.: Go see Sally she knows the way to camp

-Love mom and dad

I wipe my eyes and look behind me and see Luna looking at me in wonder and asks "So what are we doing next ?"

"We are going to Percy's to talk to Sally to find the way to **Camp Halfblood**." I state


	5. Chapter4: Oh Great Another Problem

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy**. OH AND GUYS LEAVE A COMMENT FOR SUGGESTIONS AND FEED BACK ABOUT THE STORY SO FAR**.

Also guys and girls I know I have not updated lately sorry about that enjoy this new chapter.

** Chapter 4: How I got dragged into this I will never know**

After sending one last prayer to my parents myself and Luna take off to Percy's. It took about an hour to get there. However when we got there the only people there were Percy's step father Gabe and his poker buddies. I ask Gabe where Percy and his mom was but he didn't answer he just laugh and asked why he should tell me. I just glared at the tub of lard and said " If you dont tell me I will order Luna to tear off your balls so you better answer me or else."

He just laughed and said " Kid you don't have the guts"

"Really, Luna attack"

Luna then bit Gabe in the balls and was about to rippe them off when he shout "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT THEY WENT TO THE BEACH JUST PLEASE TELL YOUR MUTT TO LET ME GO!"

"Luna Let go of him you don't know where that has been." I order and sprinted to the door.

We then took off to the ocean which would took us about 2 hours and when we got there it was about 10 at night. When we got there I saw Grover at the front door with no pants and I had guessed right he was a satyr. I walked to Grover and noticed he was talking to Percy and Sally. "Grover?" I asked wondering if it really was him and not someone else.

He turned around and said "Thank the gods Blake is here too we need to leave now, lets go its coming."

Percy seemed to be in thought but Sally snapped him out of it and we immediately took off in Gabes camaro . As we were driving Percy just had to make things awkward and asked Grover "So you know my mother."

"Yeah I had to keep tabs on you and Blake and we only talked once in a while. But NOT like that Perce!" said Grover in a hurry

I sigh and Percy then looked at me and Luna who was laying on my lap with her head down. "So Blake why were you looking for me and my mom?" said Percy

"My parents are dead Perce some monsters killed my parents you know monsters like Mrs. Dodds they attacked them and killed them, but they left me a note telling me to Find Mrs. Jackson and ask her how to get to Camp Halfblood." I said with a somber tone and Luna whined in my lap and snuggled into me.

"So **Mrs. Dodds **is real." percy said

" Is that really all you got from that sentence Perce?" I asked irritated

"No, i'm sorry man about your loss really." Percy said with a sincere voice

Sally looked back at me and gently said i'm "I'm sorry kiddo they really loved you and i'm taking you guys to camp now."

Grover then looked at me and said "I"m sorry Blake it was my responsibility to protect you and your family I failed."

I glared at him and smacked him up side the head"IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT and dont think it is Grover there was nothing anyone could have done about it"

"Great not only do I find all this out but my friend turns out to be a Donkey" said a hysterical Percy.

Grover then bleats out "Goat, im a goat I know satyrs that would stomp your head in for an insult like that Perce."

"Wait satyr like the creatures in Mr. Brunners stories."

"Yes Percy, and the less you knew the less monsters you would have attracted that is why myself and Mr. Brunner kept the information from you" grover said

All of a sudden there was a loud noise it was the monster chasing us. Then Sally said "Percy there is a lot to explain and not enough time we have you get you guys to safety."  
>"Safety from what."<p>

" Oh nothing much just the Lord of the dead and a few of his blood-thirsty creatures"

"Grover"

"Sorry Mrs. Jackson."

"So why are we going to this camp again." asked Percy

"Because we have to get you guys to safety"

"Just because some old ladies cut a string?" asked Percy

"Those werent old ladies those were the fates. Do you know what that means- the fact that they appeared in front of you? They only do that when youre about to or someone is about to die." Grover said

"Well at least they were looking at Percy and not me." I said

"Thanks man really appriciate the help." said Percy

"No prob man"

"Boys! We are so close about another mile." said Sally

All of a sudden the car was struck and we were flying in the the air. Caused by a loud Boom. Sally shouted "Percy, Blake !"

"Were okay Mrs. Jackson". I said.

Grover was passed out and talking about food while Percy was getting out of his daze and Luna was still in my lap completely healthy because I held on to her the whole time. I immediately kicked open the the passenger side door so I could get out and when I got out I looked over the turned over car and saw a scorch mark on the ground it was thunder that struck the car and then I look up from the scorch mark and saw why we were running it was the minotaur. I grabbed Grover and helped Percy and Sally get out of the car. And then I noticed when I got out of the car and when the moon light was raining down on me all of a sudden my cut I got from the crash was healed and I felt more energized. And we ran as fast as possible I was going faster than the others even Luna and I was carrying Grover. When I reached the top of the montain I set Grover down and rushed back to Percy and his mom. But when I got to them the minotaur grabbed Sally and all of a sudden she turned to dust in his hands. I got pissed. I failed to save my friends mom but I would not fail anymore I will protect my friends with all my might even if I die trying. I clicked a button on my watch and my bow **SPRIT OF LIFE** popped out and I immediately notched my bow and shot at the legs. But it seemed that the monster would not stop and ran at me but I jumped out of the way remembering what my dad had told me about the minotaur and how he can only move backwards and forwards. I ran to Percy so we could rally.

"Blake what should we do?" Percy asked

"Percy you come in from the side and jump on his back and I will then stab him with my hidden blade and Luna you attack his legs."

Percy just nodded his head and Luna barked a "yes". I then yelled out to the footlooms underwear wearing minotaur "Hey minotaur how would you like to be a steer."

He immediately turned to me and charged and I saw Percy sneak from the side and jumped on his back holding onto the horns while Luna was holding onto the legs with her teeth and pulled which gave me perfect chance to stab the bull man but Percy was pulling too hard on the horns and broke off its right horn and went flying back and his head hit the tree. I didnt want to give up the opportunity to defeat the minotaur and stabbed it in the head with my hidden blade. He then turned to dust and I ran to Percy.

I felt his pulse and could still feel it and he was still breathing "Thank the gods." I mumbled under my breath.

I picked Percy up and dragged him to where Grover was and then I looked up at the moon and then noticed a cloud was going to cover it. When it got cover I immediately felt weak. But I had enough strength to get Percy over the boundary line. When I got to the top of the hill I saw Luna with Grover and she put him on her shoulders. I smiled at Luna and thanked her and we trecked all the way to a white looking house and when we got to the wooden poarch and then passed out, but before I completely passed out I saw a girl with curly blond hair and when she looked at Percy she stated"He's the one. He must be."

Then a man said "Silence Annabeth, He is still awake"pointing at me.

**Tomorrow is going to be a long day**.


	6. Chapter 5: I Get some Explanations

**The Child Of the Moon :The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Oh and remember to leave a comment about what you think so far about the story**

Also guys and girls I know I have not updated lately sorry about that enjoy this new chapter.

** Chapter 5: I get some explanations**

To say I woke up before Percy would not surprise me at all. When I first awoke I found Luna laying on my legs and I saw that we were in a barn like building but had medical supplies and such, which I could only guess to be an infirmary. I was being fed ambrosia and nectar which is like a pudding looking substance that heals wounds and fatigue. I was even being fed the nectar and ambrosia by a nymph. Who had leaves in her hair and greenish blue eyes and was a golden tan color. She wore a tunic looking dress and looked not any older than myself. She smiled and gave me another spoon full of the ambrosia, and it tasted just like my mother's famous homemade apple pie. I sat up and became more aware of my surroundings I saw other kids laying in beds with wounds but beside me was my best friend Percy . I notice that he was saying something in his sleep.

"Somebody stole it, and it was not me" and "The winter solstice its going to happen on the winter solstice."

Which confused me greatly. I turned to the girl who was feeding Percy his own ambrosia, she was the blond headed girl from the other night with the typical tanned californian girl she wore an orange colored shirt that said in black _Camp Half-Blood _and it had a pegasus on the front on top of the words. I asked "Has he been speaking in his sleep all night." She just nodded her head in affirmative. I turned back to the nymph who was feeding me and thanked her for he ambrosia, and making me better. She just smiled and said "You're welcome."

I then held out my hand and said my name is Blake what is yours. She looked surprised which must have meant that other heros usually never introduced themselves, let alone say thank you and asked for their name. She just smiled and and shook my outstretched hand and said "My name is Alice, I must go now and help the other young heroes, see you again."

I move my legs out of the soft wool blanket, and the nice soft bed and noticed Luna was not there any more. I stood and walked to the door on my right but stopped when my friend Grover walked through the door before I could even reach the bronze door handle. He gave me a warm smile and immediately gave me a one armed hug and said "Blake you're awake thank the gods, I am sorry about last night man and how I passed out. So…thanks man for saving my life…really."

I smiled and said "No prob man anything for a friend…really."

I then told him to wait one minute I need to use the restroom. I entered the restroom and after I went to the restroom I took a look in the mirror to see if I had any other wounds. When I looked in the mirror I saw my silver blue eyes had dark bags under them signifying that I was tired and was wearing my same black medium sized dry-fit nike shirt and my blue wranglers with nike shoes and in my pocket was the last thing I had besides the note that my father left me was a handmade knife made from the antler of a deer. I also noticed that my shirt had a couple of rips from the fight with the minotaur and hoped that I could get one of those orange shirts that the girl…what was her name again oh yea Annabeth, yea the shirt she had with the pegasus and the Camp Half-Blood sign on it I especially wanted it because it had my favorite color on it orange. I washed my hands with the watermelon scented soap and left to see Grover standing in the doorway waiting on me.

"Hey Grover you think I could get a new T-shirt man mine has a couple of rips in it?" I asked him as I see a couple of girls eye balling me as they passed the by the door.

"What you don't like the attention you are getting from the girls man?"

I looked at Grover with an annoyed look and said "Brother I am most definitely not annoyed but I would rather not have the girls looking at me like i'm a steak"

"Ha Ha alright man follow me."

We finally walked through the wood door onto the wood patio and to a huge house which Grover called "The Big House" which inside led to a door which had cloths and other things in it and the house just happened to be right beside the infirmary and sold different merchandise which i could not read all of them because Grover seemed to be in such a rush. So I payed for the shirt which was 5 drachma. I went to the changing room and took off my old worn out shirt and put on the new one.

I walked out and took in the new sights and smells I looked at Grover and asked have you seen Luna anywhere. He tells me yes she is waiting for me at where I was to meet the camp instructor. I nod and Grover continues take me the back of the infirmary which really just looked like a barn and when we got back to the patio we took the patio which wrapped around the whole big house till we reach the back of the barn and saw that we had to have been north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I saw that the landscape was scattered with many Ancient Greek buildings. I saw a Pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena all except they looked brand new with white marble columns that actually sparkled in the sunlight I knew my dad would have been amazed at the structures as he was the son of Athena and marveled at architecture. Also in a sand pit near by I saw a dozen school-age kids playing volleyball. I saw canoes gliding across the lake. Everyone was wearing the same shirt the girl Annabeth was wearing and now that I think about it even Grover was wearing the same thing. I even saw kids chasing each other around a bunch of cabins, and I counted the amount and saw there were twelve cabins , and then I thought about what my dad taught me about the gods and knew that each cabin must have represented each god with each god being each cabins patron. As there are only twelve olympians not counting Hades, and I a have to say I feel sorry for the guy he had got the short end of the stick when it came to power and was not treated fairly. But that is life not fair and cruel just how it took my parents from me. I continued to look around and saw kids shooting targets at an archery range and I immediately knew I was going to have to try out the range soon. I even saw some of the kids had pegasus and were riding them down a trail.

But finally at the end of the poarch, two men sat across from each other looking as if they were playing a card game. The man facing me was small, but porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He wore a tiger pattern hawaiian shirt. And if it is who I think it is then he would be really good at poker and would wipe out Percys step dad at the game.

"That would be Mr. D", muttered Grover."He is the camp director. Be polite. The girl is Annabeth Chase. Shes just a camper, but shes been here longer than just about anyone. And you already know Chiron…"

He pointed to the guys whose back was to me. I smirked and saw the wheelchair and tweed jacket and I immediately knew who it was. "Well if I said i'm surprised I would be lying Mr. Brunner or Chiron as I should say."

The teacher just turned around and smiled. His eyes gave off a mischievous glint as they sometimes got in history class. "Ah Blake good to see your well my boy, now we have four to play Pinochle."

I sighed and said "Sorry Chiron I have no clue how to play."

He laughed and said"Its alright no need for an apology please sit down we have much to discuss."

I nodded and sat down at the table on the right of Mr. D, who had bloodshot eyes and gave a sigh, "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp . Now, dont expect me to be glad to see you."  
>I nodded and gave off a laugh and said "It is nice to meet you as well Lord Dionysus."<p>

He immediately looked surprised and said "I am impressed you know of whom I am considering these brats get it wrong when they first meet me except the Athena children of course."

"Annabeth?" Chiron called to the blond girl.

She came forward and Chiron introduced us. "Annabeth, my dear why don't you go check on Blake's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

She is my age, maybe a couple inches shorter as I am about 5'9" so she was probably 5'7". And now that I take a better look at her she looks to be a lot more athletic looking. She is tanned with curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes which ruined the image. They are a gray color like my deceased father, they were like storm clouds; pretty, but crazy intimidating, as if analysing the best way to take me down.

"Hello Annabeth, we did not get a formal introduction earlier in the infirmary and you must be a daughter of Athena."

She looked shocked and shook my hand and said "Hello, Blake nice too meet you but how do you know my mother is Athena?"

I sighed "My father was a child Of Athena his name is Jake Love."

"Was?" she said questionly

"Well before I got to camp my parents were attacked by monsters 200 to be exact and they sadly both died. They were my adoptive parents but I cared for them deeply. My father left me a note telling me to come to Camp as it would be safe."

Annabeth sighed and looked sad her eyes turned a darker shade of gray and took off to go see if my bunk was ready.

"That is true Blake this is the safest place for Half-Bloods such as your self. And I am so sorry for your loss my boy." Chiron said in a somber tone.

"Its alright Chiron really. So why did you come to Yancy Academy? Im sure it has to do with myself and Percy being Half-Bloods but i'm just curious."

"As sharp as ever Blake, I'm glad too see you and Percy alive. Its been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

Now for once I was confused "House call?"

"My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you and Percy. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you and Percy. He sensed something different about you and Percy, so I decided to come upstate.I convinced the other Latin teacher to …ah, take a leave of absence."

"So you came to Yancy Academy to just teach us?" I questioned

Chiron nodded"Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your adoptive parents, to let them know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. We also did the same with Percy as well. I however did not expect your parents to pass I am sincerely sorry my boy. Neverless, you made it here alive with your friends, and that's always the first test."

And before I could speak Mr. D impatiently says "Grover, are you playing or not?"

"Yes sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair.

"So Blake how much did your parents tell you?" asked Chiron

"They taught me all they knew about greek mythology but they never did tell me who my godly parent was, but I don't think they ever knew as they had found me in the forest wrapped around by this lovely girl here." I said as I petted Luna

"Yes I noticed your pet wolf here…Luna as you call her she is a dire wolf rare to see such a wolf and you say she was with you when they found you in the forest?"

I nodded to Mr. Brunner "I thought my mother could have been Artemis, but my parents said that would be ridiculous as she is the virgin goddess."

Chiron just nodded "Still it is quite peculiar about the situation you are currently in. But we will figure out who your godly parent is Blake don't worry."

All of a sudden Mr. D yells out "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!"

"Mr. D"Grover asked timidly "if youre not going to eat it, could I have your Diet coke can?"

"Eh? Oh, all right."

Grover bit a huge shard out of te empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully.

All of a sudden Mr. D waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had created it,momentarily, and woven the air into the glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine.

"Mr. D, your restrictions" warned Chiron

Mr. D looked up into the sky and yelled

"Old habits die hard! Sorry!"

"You apologising to your dad?"I asked just as thunder goes off

Mr. D with a motion of his hand changed the glass of wine back to a can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to the card game.

Chiron winked at me. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits."

"Like the nymph that was helping take care of me?" I asked

"Yes," Mr. D said "And father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid 10 years! The second time, lets just say she was really pretty, and I couldn't stay away and thats why i'm here I am at Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down,'Ha! Absolutely unfair. And I now believe I win" said Mr. D looking at the card game.

"Not quite,Mr. D." Chiron said . He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me."

"I'm tired ," Mr. D said " I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment."

Grover then started to sweat and bleated a yes sir. Grover then followed Mr.D into the farm looking house.

I then looked at Chiron and he said as he started to get taller as he got out of his wheel chair "What a relief, i'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Blake Love. Lets go meet the other camper."

Chiron now stood at a good amount of height higher than me. His lower half that of a **white stallion**.


	7. Chapter 6: I Find Out I Have A New Power

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

Also guys and girls I know I have not updated lately sorry about that enjoy this new chapter.

**Chapter 6: I find out I have a new ability**

Once myself and Chiron started to walk to see the other campers I asked him "Hey Chiron do you know when Perce is going to wake back up from what happened the other night?"

He just nodded and said "He should be waking up in a couple of days my boy."

I thanked him for the information and we continued to walk, and soon started to pass the volleyball court. Several of the campers started to nudge each other murmur things such as "Hey he's that kid who…you know beat the minotaur."

I sighed word must get around quickly especially when a person kills such a crazy monster such as the minotaur. When we continued walking I looked at the kids and noticed most of them to be older than me. Even the satyrs were bigger than Grover, all of them trotting around in the same orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt while singing a tune on their reed pipes, while nothing covered their furry hindquarters. I looked back at the house that I got my new shirt from and now that I have a good look at it I noticed that it had to be at least 4 stories high, sky blue with a white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I saw that there was a brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.

"Uh...hey Chiron what's up there?"

He looked to see where I was pointing, and his smile faded.

"Just the attic."

"Somebody lives up there?"

"No," he said. "Not a single living thing"

I just thought to myself hmm if you say so Chiron.

"Lets keep moving Blake." Chiron stated

We continued to walk through the strawberry fields. When the smell of the fresh strawberries enter my nose I started to become happy with such an amazing smell. I wanted to eat just about every single strawberry in the field. But while I started to imagine eating all these strawberries I actually noticed that some of the satyrs were singing with reed pipes to the strawberries too make them grow, my father had told me about satyrs power and how they are able to use reed pipes too make things grow or do other things.

We continued to walk till we finally exited the strawberries I started to hear banging of hammers and the smell of burning metal. That must be the forges I thought to myself. Walking from the forges I saw two kids one male one female and about my age step out of the forge and walking along a trail towards what I could only believe to be the pegasus stables. In their hands I notice the male held a bronze scythe with a chain at the bottom of the hilt, the boy has brown hair or at least I could tell by looking at the sides of his hair because of the beany he wore, the kid also wore a black hoodie, with cargo pants. And the female held a bronze sword, she had brown eyes, a orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD sweatshirt she had brown cargo pants to match the boys.

"Hey Chiron will Grover get in trouble Mr. D did not look happy with him?"

"Grover has big dreams Blake, but he must first show that he has great courage by succeeding in keeping campers safe, such as bringing new campers back to camp safely." Chiron said

"But he did that didn't he?"

"I agree he did, but that is not my say Its up to Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders who must decide. They might not see that he accomplished his mission. Such as how he lost you in New York and the passing of your… parents."

"But that isn't his fault it happened before we even came back."

"I agree but again the others might not see it that way Blake, but any way also the fact that young Luna here brought him over the property line, the council might question his abilities." Chiron said as he patted Luna who was on his left.

"Lets continue Blake, lets see the forest."

I have to say I was super excited to see the forest after all the forest always reminded me of home. And I then started to get sad now that my father was gone there would be no more hunting expeditions to arizona or anything like that. And my mother would never be able to welcome me home. Everything about my parents are starting to catch up too me. I wont ever be able to see my parents again. I all of a sudden without realising it I started to cry. Luna and Chiron stopped walking and noticed tears streaming down my face and Luna walked back to me and licked my hand and nuzzled my leg. Which got me out of my thoughts and realized that I was crying. I then muttered "I'm sorry."

Chiron then said "No need for an apology, why are you crying?"

"My dad would take me hunting every twice a month. And I guess im just starting to come to terms that I won't see them ever again." I said mournfully

I wiped my eyes and calmed myself down and looked up too Chiron and saw nothing but pity in his eyes.

"Lets continue." chiron said as his horse half turned his body around and continued towards the forest. When we came upon the forest I was surprised by how big it was, the forest stretched and took up at least quarter of the the valley. All of a sudden a doe popped out of the forest. The doe walked up to me skittish at first when she saw Luna, but Luna did not growl so the doe continued her journey towards me, all noise around me stopped as the doe walked up to me she nuzzled my arm and then walked back to the forest, not without looking back first and bowing towards me. I looked at Chiron and he had a shock expression.

"Interesting…very interesting." Chiron said in an ominous voice

He then continued to say "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck i'm sure you would like to go hunting, but make sure you have a weapon and shield as there are monsters and need to be careful. You will know what type of monsters are out there on Friday when we do capture the flag. Do you have any weapons?"

"Yes, I have a bow and two hidden blades given to my by my parents, I was thinking of creating my own sword." I said with excitement about creating my own sword

"Then I suggest going to the forges the Hephaestus kids will help you out."

So we continued the tour, we passed the armory and continued on and finally came to an archery range. I stopped and clicked my watch and out popped my bow and shot a couple of arrows and hit the bullseye and when I shot my second arrow it split the first. I looked back wanting see Chirons reaction and wish I had my camera because the facial expression he had…_priceless_ his jaw was practically dropping to the floor.

"Even some our best archers from the Apollo cabin couldn't even shoot that well." Chiron said with utter disbelief.

"Well I guess i'm just different from the other archers." I said with a smirk.

Then we continued on and saw the canoe lake, we got to see the stables a lot better which Chiron looked at with distaste, as we continued we saw the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron announced that the arena is where the spear and sword fights took place.

"Here is the mess hall." Chiron said pointing to an outdoor pavilion with 12 picnic tables.

"You guys have weather control right that way rain doesn't get to kids eating food. Right?"

"That is correct Blake."

Then finally we arrived to the cabins, they were by the woods by the lake. They were in a U shape two at the base and five in two rows. They were odd buildings every single one of the buildings had weird patterns and other things amongst them. The only thing they have in common is the fact that they all had brass numbers on top.

"Number one is zeus, two is Hera." I said

"Great do you know the others?"questioned Chiron

I nodded and continued "Number 3 is Poseidon (his cabin had a blue color like the sea and sea shells surrounding the cabin), 4 is Demeter (with vines and tomatoes surrounding), 5 Ares (had a boar on the front on top of where the door was it had red markings all of the cabin), 6 Athena (had a gray color to it but the architecture was amazing), 7 Apollo (had almost everything of gold), I know the rest Chiron the rest are actually quite easy."

Chiron just smiled and said "Good job."

All the cabins I noticed also were facing a gigantic fire pit with a girl that looked to be around 9-years old she smiled and waved and I just bowed and said "My lady." The goddess is Hestia goddess of the hearth and she looked surprised that I actually acknowledged her and smiled. Then Chiron and I continued to walk around the cabins to get a closer look and finally we came up to cabin 8 it was amazing the cabin seemed to glow a silver color on each side of the cabin there was a stone statue of a wolf that looked like Luna. I then noticed that on the door there seemed to be a symbol of the moon and a bow. I walked up to the door and opened it and as soon as I opened it Luna immediately sprints ahead of me and when the door opens I smell the fresh stench of the forest and noticed that there was spoils of war every where on each shelf there seemed to be an item taken from a monster that was killed. Such as a chimera fang or a nemean lion pelt and so on. I was really amazed but was pulled out of my stupor when Chiron grabbed me and pulled me out of the cabin.

"Blake you should never go in there Lady Artemis is renown for being a man hater, you must never go in there next time you might not be so lucky and Lady Artemis might turn you into an animal and order her hunt to find and kill you, you must stay away am I clear." Chiron said with urgency in his voice.

I nodded and promised to never go into the cabin again. As we continued to keep walking we started to pass cabin 5 I looked inside and saw a few people one looked to be nasty she had to be even larger than Nancy Bobofit and she looked at me and gave me an evil look and a sneer. I of course glared back.

"Oh look there is Annabeth." Chiron said

I looked to see the book she was reading and noticed that it was a greek architect front page of the book looked to be that of Athena. The other god on the front of the book was a statue of zeus.

"Interested in architect?" I questioned Annabeth

She smiled and said "Yes all children of Athena love architect."

I nodded "That would explain my dads weird obsession with greek buildings."

She scowled at the last comment.

"Annabeth can you show Blake around cabin 11 for me I have an archery session too get too?" Chiron asked

"Yes sir." said Annabeth

I took a better look at the cabin and noticed that the cabin looked so different from the other cabins. The cabin just seems old It is one of the largest of the cabins. But when I looked inside I immediatly realized why the cabin was so big it was because of the so many campers inside. There were even kids with sleeping bags on the ground where people slept. And considering that this cabin is for Hermes the god of messengers and thieves I knew I would have to be careful of what I did with my stuff. Especially the kids with a mischievous looks in the back of the cabin.

"Well Blake I will see you again at dinner my boy."Chiron said

Then he took off in a gallop to the archery ranges. I then stepped through the door and waited for Annabeth to also enter when she finally did she announced "Blake welcome to cabin 11."

Then a kid in the back who I couldn't quite see asked"Determined or regular?"  
>Annabeth then said "Undetermined."<p>

I then heard a chorus of annoyed moans and groans coming from the cabin. Then a kid who was quite taller than me, he had sandy blond hair. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with 5 different-colored clay beads. The guy also had a huge scare that went over the mans blue eye.

"Alright calm down everyone, its not a big deal." said the blond guy

"This is Luke, he will be your counselor for now." Annabeth said in one of those fan girl like voices.

Oh brother I thought to myself seriously a fan girl "sigh"

I then looked at the small space given to me and did not place anything on the floor as I knew someone would steal my stuff not that there was anything to even put in my little area.

"So Luke how long will I be here man?" I questioned

"Good question, it will be until you are determined."

"Um…determined?" I asked confused beyond belief and usually i'm not confused

"It is when you are claimed by your godly parent."Luke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"How long will it take to be claimed, does it happen soon?"

All of a sudden the campers laughed at me.

"Come with me Blake I'll show you the volleyball courts." Annabeth told me as she practically dragged me out of the old cabin

While she was dragging my I shouted "But I have already seen the volleyball courts!"

Once we were finally a ways away from the cabin. Annabeth then said "Love you need to do better than that, you are a grandchild of Athena aren't you!?"

"Not by blood and why should my fathers mothers name control what I do and say?" I asked in an annoyed tone

"I dont mean it that way but I just thought you would have known some of this information if you dad was a child of Athena." Annabeth said with sincerity

"My father did teach me many things but my dad never talked about camp or anything related to it you know."

"I'm sorry I didnt mean to bring this up to you Blake really." said Annabeth

I was about to say it's alright and not to worry about it but 3 punk Ares kids one was the girl I had seen in the Ares cabin earlier, the other two Ares kids however I had never seen before one was a Mexican American looking kid he had a big head brown eyes and black hair and wore a shirt with a skull on it in his hilt he had a sword and on his back he had a crossbow, the other kid is taller than myself and has blond hair and blue colored eyes, he wore a shirt with a dragon on it and had a football player look too him and I could tell this kid was all brawn no brains he even wore bronze knuckles and the three then decide to walk up on us and said"Well! A newbie!"

"Clarisse, why don't you go somewhere else and polish your shield or something?" Annabeth said with annoyance

"Sure, Miss Princess so I can hit you with my shield on Friday night." Clarisse said in a disgusting

Then Annabeth said "πάει πράγματά σου με χοίρος."

Which I knew meant go stuff your face with a pig.

She then said "You don't stand a chance"

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said with a confident smirk and then took a look at me "And whose is this little squirt?"

"Blake Love," Annabeth said "meet Clarisse daughter of Ares."

"Hmm I saw her earlier in the the cabin."I said

"You have a problem with me being a child of the war god?"

"No but I do have a problem with the smell you and your goons give off."

Her face immediately turned red and I could have sworn that she had smoke steaming out of her ears and nose.

She then gave off an evil smirk and said "We have and initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Thats Blake to you piggy." I said I know I shouldn't have said it but it was funny to see the steam come from her ears

"Now you are really going to get it you squirt, Ernesto, Austin get him ." Clarisse said with a glare

"Clarisse-" Annabeth tried to state

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

Austin I could only believe to be the blond hair guy went to grab me but as soon as his arm got near me I grabbed it and twisted his arm behind his back and flipped him over me. Then Ernesto ran at me but since im such smaller than him in height I ducked under his arm and stuck my leg out and tripped him. Austin then got back up and went to stab me with his sword. I noticed Annabeth was going to get involved but I shouted.

"Dont get involved I want to handle it myself I don't want to see another get hurt just because of me!"

I immediately grabbed austins arm that went to stab me but I immediately used my hidden blades in my gauntlet to hit the blades out of his hand and not to seriously hurt the guy. Then from behind me Clarisse grabbed both my arms and interlocked them behind my head and led me to the bathrooms near the cabins. I noticed that all of a sudden the other two Ares kids finally got back up still recovering from what had happened earlier. They also followed to the bathroom but before Annabeth could enter the room the Ares kids locked the door. I was going to call Luna but she wouldn't hear me from the bathroom and she was still probably in the Artemis cabin. As I was led to the toilet time seemed to just stop and for some reason the image of a kodiak bear crossed my mind. Then after that all things went to hell. I felt as if my bones were on fire and could feel my mouth elongate and started to feel my fingers break and grow into claws. And finally when the pain was all over I stood taller than Clarisse who still had a hold of me but her expression was shocked she immediately let go and I got out of my daze and lashed at her my claws hit her armor but didn't leave a wound because all I wanted to do was scare her and scare her I did. She and her goons immediately took off but by time they were out the door I was already back to original form but passed out luckily still dressed. But within a couple of minutes I was awake again.

I looked to see Annabeth at the doorway looking in shock.

"What are you thinking?"I asked

"I'm thinking I want you on my team." Annabeth said

I knew that I had just discovered a new **power** that I now had the power to **change into any animal**, I didn't know exactly how it worked but I knew I was going to discover how it worked of course only in secret because I dont want anyone to figure out I have this power and become an outcast and no one would believe the story Clarisse would tell.


	8. Chapter 7: I learn more about myself

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

** Chapter 7: I learn more about myself**

Things get around quickly when a person gets claw marks on their armor especially when an Ares kid runs shouting at the top of their lungs yells about another camper turning into a bear and attacked them. Of course everyone looked at Clarisse like she was insane and went back to what they were doing. Even Annabeth who saw the claw mark was looking at her as if she was crazy, she knew it was impossible for a person to change into an animal there was no godly parent with that power, maybe Artemis but she would not have had any children. So when Annabeth turned back to me she asked what I had done so I had to come up with something quick.

"I got out of her grasp and used my hidden blades to cut into her armor I didn't cut to deep because I didn't want to hurt her." I said

Annabeth nodded her head as if accepting the lie. I didn't like to lie but until I figured things out I didn't want to tell anyone what had actually happened. So Annabeth led me through camp so I could get more familiar with my surroundings. So she led me through the forges and I had a sick idea for a sword all I would have to do is kill a hellhound and take one of its fangs. I knew hell hounds could get enormous and so could their fangs. So any way Annabeth continued to lead me through the arts and crafts room where the statue of the great lord Pan was located, then she took me too climbing wall which had lava pouring and had boulders falling down from the top and when I saw that I muttered "Wicked." Then finally we came back to the canoe lake.

"I have to do some more training, and dinner will be in about an hour so when its about that time go back to your cabin and follow the other to the mess hall." Annabeth said

I just nodded and told her alright. She then took off towards the Arena for some training. I then left to the woods I went as deep into the woods as possible so that I may train in private and so that I may try and figure out my new powers. When I finally got to a good spot which was near a creek I went down a ways and made sure there were no nature spirits near or naids that live in the water, when I saw no spirits near or naids I decided to try out my new powers. I remember that I had thought of the bear completely in my mind I thought of every aspect of the bear how it had brown fur and razor sharp claw and teeth as sharp as my hidden blades, and maybe that is how my powers work I need to completely envision the animal in order to change into it, so I started to think a wolf I thought of how the fur would hitch if they got angry how pointed thier ears are and how the paws are are square in shape and how the claw and fangs are razor sharp, Then all of a sudden I started to feel my bones on fire breaking and snapping, I even felt my finger nails pop out of my fingers and replaced with claws, I felt my mouth elongate to a muzzle, my teeth elongated as well my teeth had changed to fangs, this all felt like it was happening for a long time but in reality it only took a matter of seconds for me to change. I even passed out from the pain. Soon however I was awake it only took about 10 minutes for me to awaken.

So when I walked to the stream I looked at my reflextion and I was amazed instead of my original body I was now standing as a wolf. I have brown colored fur to match my the color of my original hair, my eyes were the same color of my my orignial eye color a silver blue color, however my build was bigger than that of a normal wolf was standing a a good 5 feet I even looked at my new claws and noticed instead of a normal white color they were a bronze color. I then took off into the forest running faster than ever before I even ran too fast too the point I ran into a tree. I put my paw on my head and felt a welt. I then took another 20 minutes to test out my form and then decided to change back. It didn't hurt as bad changing back then changing into the animal and luckily I keep all my gear changing back into my human form.

I then try to remember how to summon creatures from the underworld. Then I remembered that my father actually taught me how, he had told me that in order to summon monster from the underworld you need to write the name into the ground and then spread blood onto the name and then announce the monsters name as the names have power. So I took my bone pocket knife and engraved into the dirt "HellHound" I then cut my hand and spread the blood over the name then I shouted "Hellhound,Hellhound,Hellhound!"

Then all of a sudden pillars popped out of the ground and from the name came a hell hound the size of an elephant glaring at me and baring its large white teeth. I did not expect such a large hell hound and only 30 minutes till dinner I had to take care of this dog fast. I clicked my watch and out popped my bow. The hound lunged at me and would have ripped my arm off if I had not rolled to the right when I did. I shot the right front leg with two arrows, then the hound turned to face me and swiped me with the paw I had just shot it in that exact leg with my bow and it could still move it a such speeds it had got me on my right side and left a huge wound on me and even tore my shirt. I then ran to a clearing back towards the stream I was at earlier. When I was under the moon I started to heal and felt energized. I only had 20 minutes left till dinner. So I turned back to the lumbering hell hound and shot the eyes with my arrows. The hellhound tried to dodge but the trees were to large and thick to allow the hellhound to move to the right or left. Then the hellhound yelped in pain and while it was trying to get the arrow out of its eye I climbed a tree and jumped on its head and stabbed it in the head with my hidden blade. Then gravity took its toll and I fell to the ground when the monster turned to dust and all that was left laying next to me was dust and a fang about the same length of my bow but was really thick. I picked it up the large tooth and exited the forest and back to cabin 11 with 10 minutes to spare of course not before going to the camp store and getting a new t-shirt luckily my parents had saved up a lot of drachma.

When I finally got to cabin 11 I noticed everyone was excited about dinner I had the fang with me and noticed that no one else took notice of the fang and I just continued to my little area given to me and sat down with my watch on my arm instead of in bow form. Then Luke,who was the counselor of the cabin walked up to me. I then stoop up and greeted him.

He smirked to me and handed me an orange sleeping bag to my left hand as my right hand was behind my back with my new fang from the hell hound,"Found you a sleeping bag and stole some toiletries from the camp store."

"Thanks man." I said with gratitude

Then out of no where I was tackled by a wolf,Luna my pet wolf.

"Blake I missed you where have you been?" questioned Luna with a small scowl

"I was just in the forest checking things out Luna." I said

"Can you understand her?" Asked Luke

"Yup, She has been with me ever since I was a baby." I said

"Cool man, I cant wait till you are claimed its going to be interesting to find out who your godly parent is." Luke said with enthusiasm

"Right well i'm not to happy though to know who he or she is considering the fact that my mother or father left me in the forest to die by monsters or anything else." I said with an annoyed look

Then all of a sudden Luke gained a dark look. "Your dads Hermes right? You ever actually meet him?" I asked

Yeah its Hermes, god of messengers, thieves, travelers, and even medicine. And I have only met him once before." Luke said sadly

I thought maybe he just didn't want to talk about meeting his dad after all it must have ended really badly to have such a dark look earlier.

"It's alright Blake, after all everyone here are extended family any way right?" Luke asked

Family? I didn't have much of a family anymore after all my parents were murdered if anything the only family I had now was Luna and Percy who I thought of as a brother but he wouldn't wake up till this wednesday which would be a couple of days from now as today was monday. Everyone else here I didn't really even know.

Then all of a sudden a horn blew, I unrolled my sleeping bag quickly and opened it up and hid my hellhound fang in the orange sleeping bag making sure no one saw me.

Then Luke shouted, "Eleven fall in!"

Then the whole cabin filled into a line about 30 of us, we lined up according to seniority, so I was of course last in line and then we marched to the mess hall. I noticed other campers started piling into the mess hall along with satyrs, nymphs,and naids. At the pavilion, torches were set ablaze around marble coliseum. In a the center gire burned in a bronze brazier the sie of a bathtub. Each cabin had their own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four tables were empty, and of course because we had majority of the campers our table was full to the brim so I just decided to eat on the floor next to the table. I even saw Grover sitting at table 12 with Mr. D, a few satyrs and 3 plump boys one had brown hair while the other two had blond hair. And Chiron just stood to the left of the table as he was just to big to fit into the table. Annabeth sat at table 6 and all the kids had gray eyes and blond hair one of the kids out of the bunch had an owl perched on her left shoulder and would feed nuts to it.

Clarisse who apparently finally got of the fact she got attacked from a bear was laughing along with her Ares cabin mates. Then all of a sudden Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavillion, the whole place became silent. He raised his glass and shouted"To the gods!"

Everyone raised their glasses and shouted out the same thing. Then all of a sudden wood nymphs came around giving everyone food such as cheese, bread, and even bbq which I thought was pretty awesome. I then looked at my glass, it was empty. Then a kid with the scyth I saw earlier told me "Speak to it, anything nonalcoholic will appear in the glass."

I nodded looked at the glass and said "Pepsi." The glass then filled with Pepsi. I took a sip and tasted exactly like Pepsi. The kid then out streched his arm from the table and said "Names Austin nice to meet you."

"Names Blake, so why do you carry a scythe around with you?" I questioned

"Its just the weapon I like to use, you see mom sent it to me my godly parent sadly she dosnt have a cabin because she is the great goddess Nemesis." he said

"So how long you been here?" I asked wanting to know if he was a year rounder.

"I come and go to my dads so I only come during the summer, you see he is a police officer." Said Austin

"Cool man." I said.

Austin then stood up along with the other campers looked down at me as I myself was starting to stand up. "We are offering food to the gods they like the smell."

I nodded when my parents were still alive we would always do this after every meal, I would continue to send stuff to my godly parent and hoped I would meet them but they never did so I stopped sending stuff to him or her and started just sending things too Athena because she was my dads mom.

Austin put in a helping of his steak that he had not ate and muttered "Nemesis."  
>When it was finally my turn I walked up to the fire and tossed in my bread and said "Athena"<p>

I felt a breeze from the forest and I dont know why but it just gave off like a sad feel to it, unlike the usual happy feeling I get from it. Then everyone returned to their seats except for me of course going back to the ground next to the table. The other campers and I finished our dinners and then Mr. D stood up and said"Yes I suppose I'd better say hello to you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin 5 holds the laurel."

Then all of a sudden the Ares cabin stood up and cheered.

"Personally I couldn't care less, but congrats. And I would also like to tell everyone that we have a new camper today Blaque Loove." said Mr. D

Then Chiron murmured something to Mr. D

"Oh I mean Blake right hurrah . Now go the the campfire." muttered Mr. D

We then headed down to the amphitheater with the apollo cabin leading. They the started to do a sing along and it was a blast all night. Soon however it was time for bed and everyone trudged back to their cabins. Once I got back I was the first back and noticed Luna already asleep next to the bag I got into the sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep holding the Hellhound tooth in my arms. I knew **crazy things would happen soon**.


	9. Chapter 8: I capture a flag

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

** Chapter 8: I capture a flag**

The next few days I practiced my transformations and trained using my bow and hidden blades. I even created my new sword I had some help from a Hephaestus camper named Justin he has brown hair brown eyes, wore the same t-shirt as everyone else at the camp wore black pants and freckles across his face. Any way the guy helped me with the making of my new sword It obvious is a bone sword but he helped me incorporate bronze to the core of the blade so I could kill monsters a lot easier on the right side of the blade I had an engraving of a fox and on the right side an engraving of a wolf which Luna liked a lot the handle of the blade is a black leather band and at the hilt of the blade was the head of a dragon. Percy even had woken up finally and was taking the whole demigod thing a little hard but he finally came around especially after he blew up the bathroom with water that soaked Annabeth which I had to laugh at. After that she glared at me for laughing. She has been trying to teach me Greek but I had already told her I am fluent in it and she didn't have to teach me anything which she said alright to.

I then would do some outdoor activities such as archery which everyone found out I was best at while Percy not so much he actually got an arrow in Chirons tail luckily Chiron wasn't angry at him.

Then came foot racing. I was actually pretty good not as good under the moon, but I did alright I got 3rd place after all I was racing against wood-nymphs and sadly Perce was in last. Then the next activity was wrestling. I was doing pretty decent till I went against Clarisse she of course won because she was like a tank. She would always tell me and Percy "There is more where that came from punk."

Then came canoeing which I had noticed Percy excelled in I mean the guy was like miles ahead of me when on the lake. I had a pretty good guess as to who Percy's dad is. However nobody seemed to guess who my godly parent could be I mean I'm really good at archery, running, tracking, sword fighting, and of course changing into animals(which is still a secret). The counselors and Chiron just can't seem to figure out who my godly parent is. But I was kind of glad though that they couldn't figure it out I think its best that it stays unknown because I want nothing to do with my mother or father after he or she left me to die in the middle of the forest.

I didn't start to feel bitter about the gods, I might have been abandoned, but I was in the care of the two most amazing people in the world or at least I was until they were killed by monsters. I didn't understand how Luke could be so bitter, I guarantee someone has it out there worse than he does.

**Time skip**

Finally it was Thursday mine and Percy's first sword fighting lessons. I even noticed Austin was here as well, pretty much everyone from cabin 11 was in the arena. Luke apparently would be the instructor. We started by stabbing and cutting straw dummies that were in greek armor. How ever when I cut and slashed at the dummy they would have to replace it with a new one because my bone sword would completely hack it down and surprisingly my sword might be big as all hell but I can move it at fast speeds. Percy however could just not find a weapon to fit him, Luke tried to help Perce but he just couldn't seem to find him a weapon. Then we moved to dueling in pairs. Luke is Percy's partner and I asked Austin to be my partner but he said "Sorry man I already have one."

"It's fine man."I said

I looked around and finally found a guy to spar with he had a beak like nose, medium height, brown hair and blue eyes and had a dagger in hand. He was looking around for someone to fight and when he saw me he walked up to me and asked "Want to be spar partners?"

"Sure, the names Blake you?"

"Names Travis, son of Nike the goddess of Victory."

"Cool, so will you be using a dagger?"

"Yea thats my main weapon."

"Alright."I said as I put my bone sword in its sheath on my back. Its a black leather sheath that straps across my chest.

"What weapon are you using, if you are putting your bone sword away?" Travis asked with a questioning look

"You will find out." I said tauntingly and a motion of my hand I made a forward motion

Travis smirked and lunged at me with his dagger that was in his right hand, I dropped and rolled to the right. I went and grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind his back. He tossed the dagger to his left hand and twisted his body to attack me, but before he stabbed me with his dagger I kicked him away making sure I kept my distance so he couldn't stab me. He then pulled out another dagger from his left combat boot and made slashes with both hands, however he did not take into account that I have hidden blades and used them to block the strike. I then retract the hidden blades and jumped to his left and grabbed his neck and held my hidden blade to his ribs. He then submits and gives up. I look at my arm and see blood flowing from a wound he must have had a lucky shot from when he was slashing at me. Then I realized since his mother is the goddess of victory he must have the ability to have greater luck.

We both then shook hands and said "good match."

I then looked to where Percy was training with Luke and lets just say it wasnt going very well, I mean he looked all battered and bruised up. I then looked away and went to a small area in the back of the arena that had bandages and other medical equipment. I grabbed a bandage and wrapped my arm up and walked back to where Percy was at. Apparently they called a break Luke dumped ice cold water on himself and Percy did the same.

Then Luke announced "Okay everybody circle up! If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo."

He then stated that he was going to demonstrate a disarming move: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon. I already knew the technique after all I was trained by an experienced demigod already(my dad), but I suppose I would still watch.

"This is difficult," he stressed "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique."

He then did the demonstration and hit Percy's sword out of his hand in a slow motion.

"Now in real time," he said, as Percy retrieved his fallen sword "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off."Ready Percy?"

Percy nodded, but before they could start I said "Hey uh Luke what if we already know how to do the technique?"

He looked at me like I was crazy and said "If you can demonstrate that you know the technique you may join the more advanced group, but of course you need to of course prove to everyone you know the technique."

I glared at him for practically calling me a liar as if I don't know my own skill level. I then walk to him and he asks Percy to go with the other campers on the side lines.

"Instead of you just showing us the technique, lets see if you have the skill to pull it off in a fight if you think you can handle it." Luke said in a cocky voice

I again glared and said bring it.

He then jabs at me with his sword. I used my hidden blade to knock the sword to the side and swipe at his head. He just ducks underneath the strike and goes to slash at me I lean the opposite way of where his sword was swinging and jump back a couple feet. He then goes to stab me again but as he goes to jab at me I swing my arm down with my hidden blade still out and hit the base of his sword and twist, putting my weight on the forward swing of my arm and knock the blade out of his hand. I then grip his arm and twist it behind his back and put pressure on the arm and he finally says "I give."

I then let him up and he says "I of course was going easy on you because you have less experience, but good job pulling it off and a deal is a deal starting next week you are officially part of the advanced swordsmanship class."

I looked at him and glared "I think I will pass."

I then walked away without looking back

**Time skip**

Finally it was friday, Luke finally apologised about being an ass to me saying he didn't mean to be an ass about yesterday. He said that he just didn't expect me to be so skill after all I had just arrived to camp. But I explained to him that I was train by my dad a son of Athena since I was the age of 5 so I would be quite skilled. He just nodded his head and said that his offer to train me would always be here. I of course just nodded but I doubted there would be anything else he could have taught me.

When morning rolled into afternoon Percy, Grover, and I all decided to hang out by the lake because Percy and I were finally done with having a near-death experience with the climbing wall. Percy had burn marks in his shirt while I only had dust in my hair from the boulders falling from the top of the climbing wall when we reached I realised I wanted to practice my powers a bit before tonight, because I want to get better at it and plus its fun besides the fact I feel the affect of changing form from human to animal.

"Sorry guys I can't stay long I want to go train, so see ya." I said as I waved bye to my friends

"See ya later tonight man." Percy said waving his hand

And grover waved and said bye as well.

So I made my way to the forest and when I was deep enough in the forest, I imagined a Stag, having a huge rack of antlers with razor sharp horns, I imagined my pelt soft and sleek, long powerful legs and then all of a sudden my body started to change into that of a buck my bones broke, bone actually started to grow out of the top of my head and the new antlers on my head changed to a metal of bronze however it didn't feel like metal it still felt like bone, I started to get on all fours and my spine broke and changed to that of the form of a deer and the changing continued on till finally it stopped and there I stood as a 9 feet tall, my pelt a brown color and my antlers a bronze color and my eyes the same as when I was human silver blue.

So I then took off in a run to scout things out, when changing into an animal it just seems like I already have the knowledge to run on all fours. Just like an animals instinct. So as I continued to run I thought about looking to see where the flags would be set up for the opposing team. Apparently my cabin would be going up against every cabin except the Apollo and Athena cabin but we took up the majority of the campers. And honestly I just couldn't wait to beat Clarisse and her lackeys again. So anyway when I came up and saw the flag, I did what my father had taught me to do, create a strategy. In my stag form I continued to go across the land till I got to the creek which would be the boundary. I looked to see the faster route and the longer route through to the flag. I then changed into human form of course making sure no one was around first. I then ran to and from the creek and the flag to familiarize myself with the way to the flag.

I just don't understand as to how I could feel so at home with the forest. I just couldn't understand it maybe i'm the son of Pan I thought to myself. I then finally decide to leave the forest and back to my cabin to prepare for the long night ahead.

Finally night had arrived and with the moon out a full moon at that I felt super charged like someone had just given me 10 energy drinks. After dinner and the plates were clear, the conch horn sounded and stood by our tables, Percy and I standing more next to the table as there was little to no room on the actual table.

Campers then started to yell and scream as Annabeth and a few of her siblings one that stood out the most however had a snowy owl on her shoulder. She had had bluish gray eyes, dirty blond hair, about as tall as me a little shorter, she wore unlike most of the kids at camp wore a blue long sleeve shirt, blue wranglers, and van shoes. Campers continued to scream and shout as they continued to carry a silk banner, about ten feet long, gray, with an olive tree and a barn owl imprinted on the front.

On the opposite side Clarisse and her friends held a red banner with a boar and bloody spear on the front. I then walk over to Percy as he was getting done talking to Luke.

Chiron then banged his hoof on the marble floor and shouted"Heroes! You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. Banners must be displayed prominently and must have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, not bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as ref and medic. Arm yourselves."

Chiron then spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equiptment: helmets, bronze swords. spears. shields, and chest plates.

I then heard Percy say "Whoa. We're really suppose to use these?"

"Nah Perce you are suppose to give them to the enemy." I said with a chuckle

He glared at me and I heard Luke just laugh and said "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin 5. Here-Chiron thought these would fit. You'll be on border patrol Perce."

"Uh what about me Luke?" I questioned

"Go talk to the Athena member with the owl on her shoulder she is in second command to Annabeth. She only told me Percy's job." Luke said

I nod and walk through to the girl with the snowy owl on her shoulder.

"Umm hello, Luke sent me to ask where I would be for capture the flag, names Blake by the way."I said

"Names Morgan, we don't really have a position just go after the flag." She then pulled out a map out of a bag she was carrying. On the map it showed two sides one blue and one red. The blue was our side the red was the enemy's side.

"Okay so you and the some of the other campers will go around to the left and try and go around to the flag while most of our campers will go the direct route so they can distract the Ares campers and the campers they have allied themselves to, and Percy Jackson will be located next to the creek to distract Clarisse." she said with confidence as if the plan was foolproof.

I nod and she walks off. I then press the button on my watch and out pops my bow with my arrows I also made sure to change all the tips from gold to a rubber tip so I would not seriously harm anyone I would just knock them out. I then put my bow on my back around my bone sword. I then whistled for Luna my wolf to come and follow me. She trots up to me and I then tell her "I'm sorry Luna but I want you to sit this one out. I don't want you to get hurt in case anyone thinks you are actually wild."

She nods and says " Alright I suppose I will wait in Lady Artemis's cabin."

I nod my head and watch her bound off to the cabin.

I then grab yourself a helmet with a blue plume on the top. I then grab a leather chestplate with a pegasus engraved on the front of the chest piece. My gauntlets were securely strapped to my wrists and blades were inside the gauntlet not protruding.

I then heard Annabeth announce "Blue team, forward!"

We cheered and I shook my fist in the air while others just waved their swords in the air, and we then took off following Annabeth down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at us as they headed off towards the north.

I finally caught up with Percy as he got done talking to Annabeth, who just ran ahead of everyone else. I then went up to Percy.

"Well dude good luck man." I said

"You as well Blake."Percy said

I then walked ahead to where a small group was at and it just so happened that Luke was also with us and Austin the son of Nemesis. I walked up to Austin and bumped fist with him.

"Alright man you ready."

He nodded and smirked. I then pulled off my bow so it was now in hand and notched an arrow and the group then took off through the forest at a breakneck pace as the conch horn went off. And so we rushed to the flag. On the way we had to fight a couple of campers. Some of the campers who got distracted with the enemy told myself and Luke to continue to the flag. When it was just Luke and I running to the flag he told me to go ahead. I had no clue as to why he told me to continue on, but he took off before I could ask. So I ran to the flag and when it finally came in sight I climbed a tree to see if anyone was guarding the flag. I seen 2 people guarding the flag one boy was the one who is in cabin 12 a plump looking kid and the other an Ares kid. I then took aim at the Dionysus kid and shot my arrow, the arrow hit true and hit him in the head knocking him out. The Ares kid shouted "Joey!"

I then took another arrow and shot quickly hitting the other kid as well in the head knocking him out. I then climbed down from the tree taking the flag and ran through a trail I had discovered as a stag. Which would be the fastest way to the creek. I ran past so many campers and with the full moon over my head I ran so fast all people really saw was a blur. And when I reached and crossed the creek I heard Clarisse in the background "A trick! It was a trick."

Finally after I crossed the creek I looked at the flag and noticed it changed to that of a caduceus, instead of the boar and spear. I then was picked up and carried on the campers of the blue teams shoulders and everybody was cheering. I then told them to let me go, and they did.

I then all of a sudden heard a hell hound in the distance I knew it was a hell hound because I could just sense it, I have always had a sense for monsters and what type of monster they are. I immediately pulled out my bone sword from my back and stood in a defensive position, everyone was looking at me like I was crazy all except for Percy that is as he also heard the growling. Then the cheering all stopped, and Chiron reached for his bow but he noticed he had none there so he pulled out his sword. I then heard Chiron shout "Stand ready" in Ancient Greek.

I then noticed Annabeth pull out her dagger. I then rushed over to Percy and got ready to fight. Then above on the rocks stood a rhino sized hell hound with ruby red eyes staring straight at me. It must sense that I had killed its kin to get my sword and immediately lunged at me knocking my sword out of my hand and hit Annabeth's dagger away from its body. When the beast was on me it seemed as if time slowed down and I had only one choice, I thought of a Grizzly bear and every aspect of a grizzly and I immediately felt the effects of my body changing. When I was done changing into a bear I kicked the hellhound off of me and and stood on two feet and clawed at the hound. But the hound met me blow for blow hitting each other and nicking each other until finally I lunged at the beast at the throat and bit down with my fangs tarring at its throat, and it turned to dust. I then looked at the campers and they looked in shock at my new transformation.

Annabeth then shouted "Di immortals. Thats a hell hound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't…they're not supposed to…."

"Someone summoned it, Someone inside camp."Said Chiron.

Clarisse then shouted "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"

"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her.

I then changed back to human with tons of cuts and bruises all over my body, and noticed no ones eyes were on me anymore they were looking at Percy.

"Percy," Annabeth said pointing. "Umm…"

I noticed Percy had a symbol above his head the symbol of Poseidon. I knew it I thought to myself Percy is the son of the sea god.

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around the campers kneeled so I followed suit.

Percy then asked "My father?"

"Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."

Then everyone stood and looked towards me and looked up and I did as well. A symbol of a wolf and a a moon. I am shock my mother is Artemis goddess of the Hunt after everything people said how it was impossible, I am shock and knew that I was angry at her she had abandoned me as a child to die in the forest and be killed by monsters or starve to death, no she was not my mother she was just some goddess and I will never forgive her.

"It seems Blake has also been determined," Chiron announced again

Then everyone kneel all except for Percy who just stared at the symbol above my head looking in shock and confusion, and all I could do was chuckle at Percy's reaction.

"Artemis," said Chiron with shock. "Wilderness, Hunt, Wild Animals, and Goddess of Childbirth. All Hail Blake Love **Son Of The Huntress**.


	10. Chapter 9: We Recieve A Quest

The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief

**Disclaimer**: I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert**: This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.

** Chapter 9: We get a quest**

After the claiming from my mother a stream of moonlight went down from the moon and my wounds started to heal. I glared at the moon as I knew it was my mother healing my wounds and I walked to the right to see if the moon beam would disappear but it never did. The moonbeam died down and finally disappeared as all my wounds were healed. And then every camper bombarded me with questions about my transformation powers. And I then took off away from the forest and away from the campers. It seemed Luna sensed my frustration and ran towards me and met up with me near the cabins and saw the horde of campers chasing after me and growled stopping the horde of campers.

"Enough return to your cabins leave the boy alone." Shouted Chiron to everyone

Everyone dispersed going back to their cabins. All except Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Chiron that is.

"So you can turn into animals?" Asked Percy with a look of curiosity

"Yeah but when I change my whole body changes and my body hurts like crazy because I change into that animal completely." I say

"Hmm interesting. And it seems Mr. D left to talk to the other gods about this no doubt." Said Chiron

"So what do we do now?" I asked looking at Prece. I was glad to not be the only one to be claimed and be center of attention. After all Annabeth has been starting at Percy like a crazy person. And all the nature spirits came out of their homes and were staring at me even Grover kept glancing at me it was freaking me out a bit.

"I suppose we will have to start moving yourself and Percy here into your new cabins." Said Chiron

Honestly I was not looking forward moving into the Artemis cabin what if that moonbeam trick was all just a ploy to get me to believe she actually cared and when I go to set foot in her cabin, she turns me to dust. I shuddered at the thought. I mean after all my mother is known for being the biggest man hater ever.

"Percy you will be moving to cabin 3, and Blake …I suppose cabin 8." Chiron said hesitantly as he pointed to Cabin 8, that was glowing a silver color under the full moon.

"Blake, Percy go to the Hermes cabin and gather your things. And Blake I must ask what you will do if the hunters ever arrive at the camp? I don't belive they will want a boy to be living in the cabin with them." Chiron asked with worry

"I suppose we will discuss that when the time comes Chiron." I said in an exhausted tone

I then set off to the Hermes cabin to collect my things in the cabin. I grab my toiletries Luke had got for me I grab my orange sleeping bag and some extra clothes I had bought from the store. Myself and Percy said goodbye to Luke and Austin, then took off.

"Well see ya tomorrow Perce."I said

"Yea see ya tomorrow man." Percy said looking at the Poseidon cabin. I then watched him take off and walked into his cabin and closed the door behind him.

I suppose it's my turn I thought to myself. As I start walking to the cabin I noticed all the satyrs and nature spirits were watching me and it made me a little uncomfortable, but I ignored it and continued to walk to the cabin. When I finally reached the cabin and saw a moon symbol on the door I grabbed the doorknob and twisted it. When I looked inside I noticed Luna laying in the corner of the room not even looking up at me as I had just opened the door. I turned on the lights shut the door behind me. I now had a better look at the cabin then when I did the first time I saw it. And it seems as if the room also changed a bit from how it looked before. There had to have been at least 30 beds with green sheets and silver pillows. The only thing that didn't change was that there were stuffed animal heads and monster heads. On the ceiling it seemed as if the top was actually open roofed but it wasn't on the top of the ceiling was paintings of stars and the night sky with a moon shining down.

The weird part was that the stars on the ceiling actually twinkled and shined. On the sides of the room were actual drawings of the hunters. I walked all the way to the back of the room and noticed 2 doors in the back of the room. I opened one up and noticed it was a bathroom with a shower, a sink, and a toilet. I exited the room and entered the one next to it. The room was actually quite large, the bed was king sized with silver sheets and orange pillows, on the walls instead of the hunters there were animals on the walls fierce bears, mountain lions and even a wolf. I walked over to the side of the bed and noticed a trunk I opened it up and there was one letter and carbon fiber arrows in the trunk. I pulled out the letter and set it on the bed. I took another glance at the room and also noticed that there were a couple of trophy cases on the sides of the wall.

I then grabbed the letter off of my bed and opened the envelope.

_Dear Blake_

_I know these past few years have been really harsh to you, especially with the passing of your adoptive parents. I know that you must hate me for abandoning you all those years ago and hope with all my heart that you will have it in you to forgive me, I was being stupid and shouldn't have done what I had did, but there are no excuses for abandoning a child in the middle of the forest._

_The room you are currently standing in is made just for you so if the hunters ever arrive you will have your own place to stay. The arrows in the trunk have the ability to where when you hit a monster it will burst into flames. Know that these arrows are limited there are only 10 you have so use them cautiously._

_I love you sweetie with all my heart,_

_Mom_

I was shock my mother had done all this just for me. She loved me? I honestly had no clue what to think or say. But there was no sense dwelling on it, so I climbed into the bed put the silvery sheets over myself and drifted to sleep. As I was asleep I started to have a weird dream it was that of a bloody boar and a snake and they had a lightning bolt next to them. Then everything went black and I awoke with a start I looked out the window that gave a perfect view of the forest, the light shined in my face. The ceiling surprisingly still had a night sky and stars and moon twinkling. I got out of bed and and remade the bed putting the blankets and pillows back the in the position they were before I slept.

I grabbed an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt jean pants and exited my room and entered the main cabin, and then went to where the bathroom was and took a shower. I finally left the cabin feeling refreshed and ready for the day. When I exited my cabin I noticed everyone staring at me as if it was a surprise I wasn't dead. I sighed and just continued to walk, I decided to go to the arena to clear my head. When I arrived to the arena I see a girl with a blue button up jacket with a white undershirt and looked to be really athletic, she even held a harp. She has blue colored eyes and blue wrangler jeans, and a pair of white vans.

" Hello." I said

The girl looked back at me with shock as if she was not expecting to see anyone else in the arena. The girl gave a warm smile and said "Hello nice to meet you, names Emily."

"Names Blake…."

"Wait your the new camper, the son of Artemis right?"

"Yea, thats me." I said with my hand scratching the back of my head, ever since I was younger when I got nervous I would scratch the back of my head and lets just say my adoptive parents kinda caught on and every time they ever asked me where a cookie had gone from the cookie jar, well lets just say I spent a lot of my time in my bedroom.

"Sooo cool, that would make you my cousin, you see i'm a daughter of Apollo."She said with a ton of enthusiasm.

"So what are you doing here at the arena." She asked with a tilt of her head

"Just thought I would come for some training ya know." I said with a smile

"Want a training partner, I usually train alone, but i'm willing to make an exception." She said with a playful smile

"Sure bring it."

"The rules are no bows, only swords." She said with a knowing smirk

"You only said that because im better with a bow." I said teasingly

She only laughed and said in your dreams. We then got into a fighting stance I decided to just use my hidden blades again. I did not want to actually hurt her knowing that my bone blade would be too much. I am the first to charge running straight towards her. She smirks and doges to the right. She then swings out her sword from her sheather going to strike me but I rolled on the ground so the strike could not hit me. I then use my hidden blade and aim at her ankle and trip her. Her face full of surprise landed backwards. But as she falls back she uses her free hand which is her left to catch her self as she fell, so now her back was bent backwards and did a backflip now standing in front of me. I then stood back up from when I was rolling to avoid her strike earlier. She then strikes downward with her sword, but it never reaches me as I hold out my arms in an X formation with my hidden blades out blocking the strike. We both then stop not really wanting to go any further calling it a draw.

"You're pretty good." I say to her sweat dripping down my brow

"Not to bad yourself." She said with a smirk

We both then shook hands and trained the rest of the evening. When dinner time arrived I waved goodbye and headed to my cabins table the Artemis table it had an engraving of a wolf on the middle of the table. Speaking of wolves Luna also joined me for dinner so I wouldn't completely be alone, sadly unlike Percy was, he was sitting at the Poseidon table all alone. I grabbed a piece of tritip that the nature spirits were serving and gave some to Luna. She ate it with glee. Finally came time to put some food in the fire pit and I scrapped the rest of my food in the pit as I wasn't really that hungry. I tossed in some tri-tip for Artemis and grapes and bread for Athena. When dinner time was over we did not have a sing along that night, because of the long day we had yesterday. I decided to walk with Percy because I knew how lonesome the guy was probably feeling.

"Hey Perce wait up." I said running to him as he was a little less than half way to his cabin

"What is it Blake?" Percy said in a miserable tone.

"Umm dude are sick because you sound like someone just dissed Finding Nemo." I said jokingly

"Ha ha so funny, animal boy." He said trying to crack a joke

"Umm Perce has anyone ever told you that you are horrible at comebacks." I said with a smirk.

As we continued to banter back and forth until we finally reached Percy's cabin. We we reached it I noticed a newspaper on the bed, and it seems to me as if someone has it in for Perce because the newspaper is about him and his mom disappearance. It seemed to me as he continued to read he would just get angrier and angrier. Then Grover appeared right beside us and said "Hey uh Percy Mr. D would like to see you."

"You coming bro?" Percy asked me

"Yeah sure thing." I said

I then heard a booming noise. I then looked up at the sky and saw thunder and lightning raging within the clouds and noticed that it was going over head. As we continued to walk we noticed that the people playing at the volleyball courts were looking up at the sky as well, this storm must be of Zeus's doings. I thought to myself. Finally we reached the big house. Dionysus was sitting at pinochle table wearing his usually hawaiian tiger striped shirt. Chiron was at the table obviously standing at the table in his white stallion form. And across from two spirits holding a pair of cards. I know they are spirits because it looked to be just a pair of floating cards.

"Well if it isn't our celebrities of camp, I don't know why you are here Mr. Lave." Said Mr. D

"It's Love sir." I said with a hint of anger

"Love, Lave same difference. The point is you're not suppose to be here." Mr. D said irritated

"What do you mean i'm here to hang out with Percy, i'm not doing anything wrong?" I said

"That is not what I meant, you are not suppose to be here…born your mother took an oath and broke it, you're lucky that your mother is fathers favorite or else he would have ordered your death…." Mr. D said, then all of a sudden thunder rumbled loudly and practically shook the big house.

"Hey Blake has every right to be alive just as any other." Said Percy and I gave him a look of gratitude

"You shouldn't be talking either, and if you dont want to be a bottlenose dolphin Mr. Johnson, and to as well Mr. Love if you dont want to be a flaming corpse you better accept Chirons request, but I must say it will not be better than death." Said Mr. D as he disappeared leaving a smell of grapes

"Sit Percy, Blake, and Grover." Chiron said

We then sat in the seats now vacant as the spirits are now gone. Chiron then sat the cards that were in his hands on the table.

"So what did you boys think of the hellhound?" Chiron asked

I just shrugged and said " I didn't really think to much of it my parents have trained me for years and have encountered monsters many times it doesn't really affect me."

"It actually scared me." Said Percy

"You'll meet far worse Percy, Blake before you are both done."

"Huh." was my intelligent response

"The quest of course. Will you accept it?" Chiron asked

"Um, sir you haven't told us yet what it is." Percy said with curiosity

Chiron sighed and grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details."

Looking out the window of the big house I noticed storm clouds off the shore of the lake. "Something happened between Zeus and Poseidon didn't it?" I asked curiously

"Yes but its more than that i'm afraid Blake your mother broke her oath." Chiron said with a sigh

I then looked down and saddened. Percy then patted me on the back and said " They're fighting over something valuable…something stolen, aren't they?"  
>Chiron, Grover and I gave him a curious glance. Chiron then leaned forward and asked "How did you know that?"<p>

"The weather since christmas has been weird, like the sea and sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth and she overheard something about a theft. And …I've also been having these dreams." Percy said

" You have been having weird dreams, wow so have I Perce." I said

"I knew it." Grover said looking at me sympathetically

"Quiet, Grover," Chiron said

"But it is they're quest!" Grover said with excitement. "It has to be!"

"Only the Oracle can tell." Said Chiron as he stroked his beard. "Nevertheless, you are both correct Zeus and Poseidon are having their worst quarrel ever. They are fighting over a lightning bolt."

"W-wwait you don't mean over Zues's…." I stutter

"Yes Blake Zeus's Master Bolt. The very weapon that would make mortal Hydrogen Bombs look like little firecrackers." Chiron said

"And it's missing?" asked Percy

"No Perce it was stolen." I said

"Blake is correct it was stolen." Chiron said

"By who?" asked Percy

"He believes it was stolen by Poseidon right?" I asked Chiron

"You are sort of correct Blake no Poseidon could not have taken it as the Master Bolt is Zeus's symbol of power and other gods cannot take each others symbol of power, no he believes Percy here took it." Said Chiron

Percy's jaw literally hit the floor in shock.

"Or at least that is what he thinks. You see during the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always like you best,' 'Air disasters are more spectacular than sea', so on so forth. Then Zeus discovered his Master Bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. You were in New York over the winter hlidays. You could have easily snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief." Said Chiron

"But I have never been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!" Percy said in anger

And to be honest I would be angry as well if someone blamed me for stealing something and I never did gods it would get on my nerves.

Then I noticed Chiron and Grover glancing nervously at the sky. Which continued to fester with clouds.

"Um, Percy...?" Grover said nervously. "We don't use the c-word to describe Zeus."

"Perhaps Paranoid." Chiron said "And of course Poseidon denies ever taking the bolt. And takes great offense to the accusation. The two have been arguing for months now and are threatening war. Then of course the occurrence of you two coming along and that only added to Zeus's anger."

"But i'm just a kid." Percy said and I of course just nodded my head as well in agreement.

"Percy, Blake if you had a daughter she and your brother both made oaths that they had make many years ago and then broke it. Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?" Grover said

And I had to admit Grover was right the only thing Is though is that it's not our fault that our parents don't follow their oaths that is their fault not ours.

"But my Poseidon- my dad- wouldn't steal the bolt right?" Asked Percy

Chiron sighed and said "Most people would agree thievery is not really Poseidon's style. But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus that. Zeus has demanded taht POseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. Thats June 21st, 10 days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that either Hestia, Hera, or even Athena would make the two brothers see sense. But now your arrival has flared Zeus's temper even more and with Blake's arrival as well it just irritates him further. Now neither God will back down. Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is foundand returned to Zeus before the solstice, ther will be war. Ad do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Blake, Percy?

"Bad?" Percy and all I could do was slap my forehead as that was his only answer.

"Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battle ground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight." Chiron said

My eyes widened in shock holy hell.

"Bad," Percy repeated

"And you Percy Jackson, would be the 1st to feel Zeus's wrath." Said Chiron

"Wow Percy im glad im not in your shoes." I said with a relieved sigh

He just gave me a punch to the ribs and glared at me.

I then looked outside the window of the big house and noticed it started to rain. Volleyball players stopped their game and stared at the sky in shock.

"So I have to find the stupid bolt," I said. "And return it to Zeus."

What better peace offering,"Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon and Son of Artemis return Zeus's property?"

"If Poseidon dosn't have it, where is it?" Questioned Percy

"I believe I know exactly where it is."Chiron said with a grim expression. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago… well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle."

"Why can't you tell us where the bolt is beforehand?" Percy questioned

"Because if I did you will most likely deny the quest." Chiron stated

Percy gulped and said "Good point."

"You agree then?"

Percy looked towards me and I myself nodded and Percy said with a heavy sigh "Yes. At least its better than becoming a dolphin and Blake turning to ash."

"Then it is time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more."

I then saw Percy walk up a set of letters going to the attic.

"So Chiron have you uh ever met my mother?" I asked as Percy went to the attic.

"I have my boy and so have a few campers such as Grover here, we actually saw her at winter solstice meeting." Chiron said. "And I'm assuming you wish to know what she looks like and know her personality a bit, am I correct?

I nodded he hit the nail on the head.

"You're mother appears usually in a younger form to match her hunters as they are usually young, she has auburn color hair unlike youre dark brown color, she also has Silver colored eyes, much like yours only not with a blue tint. She usually wears a cloak with a moon on her hood, underneath her cloak she has Greek armor that shines under the moonlight. And she obviously has a bow and 2 hunting knives. And to be honest Blake I don't really know her personality." Chiron said

"But Chrion you forgot to mention she smells that of nature and blueberries, and that she is one of the most amazing goddesses ever." Grover said with a fan boyish voice and honestly it was creeping me out.

"Uhh G you are kinda creeping me out." I said

"hehe sorry." Grover said

"And Chiron what is the story behind the tree that protects the camp, I mean I know that it is a magical barrier but how did it come about?" I questioned randomly

He was shock I was asking the question but I guess he thought I at least deserved an explanation.

"Grover would you please explain what had happened a few years ago?" said Chiron sadly

Grover nodded looking down in sadness " You see a few years ago I went to go bring back three half-bloods that I had discovered and as I was bringing them back we were followed by so many monster, and one of the half-bloods, Thalia daughter of Zeus decided she would fend them off as myself Luke Castellan, and Annabeth Chase crossed the border. And as we crossed I looked back and saw that she put a good fight getting rid of most of the monster and as she lied there dying Zeus took pity on his daughter turning her into a tree which now serves as a protective barrier for camp and thanks to her sacrifice we now don't have monsters continuously attacking camp."

I looked sadly at the floor poor Thalia stuck as a tree, the only thing I can think of though is that at least it was for a noble cause. I then heard footsteps coming down the attic, and saw Percy his face pale.

"Well?" Chiron asked.

Percy then walked to a chair and slumped in it and said "She said I would retrieve what was stolen."

Grover then chompped on a diet coke can in excitement and said. "That's great!"

"What did the Oracle say exactrly?"Chiron asked impatiently

"This is important."

Percy then said," She told me that I and a company of 3 will go west, and face the god who has turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned."

"I knew it!"Grover shouted in excitement.

I looked at Percy's face and knew he was holding something back. But if Percy didn't feel comfortable saying it I would not pressure him.

"Anything else?" asked Chiron not looking satisfied.

"No," Percy said. "That's about it."

"Very well, Percy. But know this : the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass." Chiron said

"Okay," Percy looking anxious. "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?" Percy said

"Think, Percy. If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?"Chiron questioned

"Hades." I said before Percy could even think about it

Chiron nodded at my answer. "The lord of the Dead is the only possibility."

Grover then all of a sudden became super nervous and frightened. "Wait, What?"

"Are you forgetting Grover a Fury came after Percy and Blake, she watched them until she was sure of their identity, then she tried to kill them. Furies obey only one lord: Hades."

"Yes but -but Hades hates all heroes, especially if he has found out Percy is the son of Poseidon and Blake the son of Artemis." Grover said

"A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron said. "Those could have only been summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it could have only been summoned by someone inside camp, so Hades must have a spy within the camp knowing young Percy here would obtain a quest to clear Poseidons name. The only thing I don't know is why the hellhound attack Blake here."

"Uh Chiron I promise you I didn't summon that hellhound I swear on the river of styx," Thunder rumbled in the distance. "I summoned a hellhound a day before so that I may obtain this sword," I said pulling out my bone sword. "It must have sensed that I had killed its kin and attacked me." I said.

"Ah, I see we will discuss you taking on a hellhound that size later, but now I understand why the hellhound went after you and not Percy here." Chiron said

And Grover just looked at me in shock. "You know how dangerous that was Blake?"

I only nodded.

"Wow, Blake and I thought I did crazy things." I glared and mumbled a shut up.

"So this means I have another major god angry at me, Great!" Percy said

"Why couldn't it have been in Maine, its nice this time of year at Maine." Grover said mournfully.

"Hades has sent a minion to kill you both, hid the bolt in the Underworld, knowing Zeus would blame Poseidon. I truly don't understand everything Hades is up to, But what I do know is that Percy must travel to the Underworld to retrieve the stolen bolt." Chiron announced

"If we know it's hades why don't we tell the other gods?" Questioned Percy.

"Because Perce we don't know for 100% fact that Hades has the bolt we would need proof, let me tell you bud we have nothing, besides I bet some of the other gods suspect he does have it, besides my dad told me that Gods cannot cross into other domains unless given permission or at least that is what he had taught me during our lessons about gods, why do you think gods operate though us demigods." I questioned with a bit of bitterness

"Your knowledge on gods astounds me Blake, then again you were taught by a son of Athena."Chion said

"Wait so you are saying, I'm being used?" Percy asked

"Pretty much man. But your dad needs you man and I know you have had some hardships, but you need to push through and complete this quest, after all you won't be alone you will have me Grover and according to the quest one other person so chill bud." I said reassuringly

Percy just smirked and we bumped fist.

"So we are traveling to the underworld to confront the lord of the dead." Percy said

"Check" I said

"Find the most powerful weapon on the universe."

"Check" Grover said

"And get it back to Olympus before summer solstice, in only 10 days."

"That about sums it up." Said Chiron

Percy then looks at Grover as Grover is nervously eating poker cards. " You don't have to come G-man, I can't ask that of you."

Grover then stood with a shaky breath and said "You and Blake saved my life, and if you guys are serious about this I will gladly help you guys on this quest, I won't let you guys down. I promise."

I smiled and said " I know G."

"All the way G-man,"Percy said and then looked at Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle only told us to go west."

"The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America." Chiron said

"Where?" Percy said with confusion

"Perce, the Underworld is in LA man." I said with a chuckle

"Oh,"he said. "Naturally. So we just get on a plane-"

"Uh no Perce unless you want to be shot down my Zeus, no bud we go by land." I said

Chiron only nodded in agreement. "So you will have a company of three, one is obviously Blake, the other Grover. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help."

"Gee," Percy said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?"

All of a sudden the air near Chiron shimmered and saw Annabeth taking off her Yankees cap stuffing it in her pocket. I was shock she was here the whole time. I guess I could only sense creatures and not half-bloods.

"I've been waiting for a quest for a long time, seaweed brain," Annabeth said. "And Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world. I'm best person to keep you from messing up."

"If you do say so yourself," Percy said. "I suppose you have a plan wise girl?"

I then noticed her cheeks change to a reddish color. "Do you want my help or not?"

"So the four of us on a quest to save the world, sounds like fun." I said with excitement

"Excellent," Chiron said. "Tomorrow afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own."

Lightning flashed and boomed. Rain continuously poured down on the strawberry crops.

"No time to waste," Chiron said. " I think you should all get some packing and some rest you leave tomorrow afternoon.

I was both excited and afraid, my first quest and I knew it would be filled with** Danger**. I couldn't wait.


	11. Chapter 10: I get a dream from a goddess

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

** Chapter 10: I get a dream from a goddess**

I wish I could say I got no sleep that night but it seems I will never take a break from the dreams. The dream was set in the forest it was just myself and a woman, I could not really see her features as she was in a hood.

"You should not be going on this quest Blake." Said a mysterious feminine voice.

"You can actually see me usually you can't interact with people in dreams," I said stroking my chin, "and why should I not go on this quest?"

"This quest is very dangerous and I personally believe you are not ready for this." she said

"Who are you to tell me i'm not ready you don't even know me?" I questioned angrily

"I know you more than you think Blake." Said the woman

I immediately take a large step back. The women then sighs and says "That is not what I meant."

She then reaches for her hood and pulled it back and revealed blond hair and gray eyes.

"L-llady Athena, why are you here?" I questioned

"As I have said Blake I want you to not be going on this quest." The now known Athena said

"I don't understand as to why you don't want me to go." I said with confusion

"I do not want to lose my grandchild. I lost your father I don't wish to lose you as well." Athena said with her stormy eyes becoming hazy.

"So are you saying I will not survive this quest?" I asked looking at her in anger

She sighed "It is not that its just I do not wish to risk your life on one quest."

"I am sorry but I will not give in, I will go on this quest and help receive the bolt, I'm sorry, I'm not sorry," I said with a smile "besides what would my parents tell me if I go back on my word. You know how much dad was a stickler about keeping one's word."

"I see so much of your father in you," Athena said with a sad look "Fine but take this."She said handing me a silver ring with an engraving of a wolf with color orange.

"Umm not to sound ungrateful but a ring?" I questioned

She smiled and said "look at the bottom of the ring."

I did so and noticed a button. I pressed the button and out popped a shield with the symbol of an owl.

"You should notice a sheath on the inside of the shield." Athena said

I nodded towards her and gave her a questioning look.

"Put your sword inside the shield and when you press the button again on the inside of the shield you will notice that the sword will also go into the ring."

I put my sword in the shields sheath and pressed the button on the inside of the shield, and then the sword and shield became a ring.

"You can never lose this ring even if you throw this ring in the ocean it will always reappear on your finger and will grow as you do." Athena said

"Thank you so much Grandma,"I said hesitantly hoping she wouldn't smite me, "for the gift really."

She smiled and said "I like the sound of that 'Grandma', you're welcome kiddo, oh and before I leave your mother told me to tell you she loves you and she is always watching, and when a voice comes to your head don't freak out you are not crazy it's either I or your mother speaking to you."

She then disappeared and finally I awoke from my dream and looked at my finger and noticed that I still had the ring and my sword was gone. It must be in the ring I thought. I then looked at Luna who was sleeping at the end of my bed and noticed that she was healing, she had apparently broke her leg that night I was talking to Chiron after running after some bunnies.

I then slide from the bed as quietly and discreetly as possible as to not waken Luna up. I then walk to the bathroom took a shower brushed my teeth and then exited the room. I then went to my original room and grabbed some clothes some snacks that I got from the camp store and a sleeping bag and stuffed it in a backpack, oh and some money I obtained from my parents. You see as my mother was a vet and my dad a Greek philosopher my parents were actually quite rich, of course I still worked for my money working at moms vet clinic or doing chores they never just handed out money to me and I saved and since the passing of my parents, I suppose that money would now pass on to me.

I sighed and put my pack in the main room in the corner. Another aspect I noticed about the cabin is that when I turn on the lights in the room the room changes the ceiling to a sky design with clouds and sun, a cool little feature. I then left the room telling Luna I would be leaving and left some food for her in my personal bedroom. She only nodded and curled back into a ball going back to sleep.

I then exited my cabin with my gauntlets on my wrists, ring on my finger, and my watch that changes into a bow on my wrist. I then headed to the Poseidon cabin and saw Percy he looked to be in worst shape the guy literally looking like a ghost all pale. "Hey bud ruff night."

"You have no clue." Percy said

"I bet." I said

We then pass a few cabins one being the Aphrodite cabin and saw a couple girls talking probably some gossip. One girl has blond hair, blue eyes, and a tan like complexion. She wore military boots pants and t-shirt. I was surprised that a girl especially a daughter of Aphrodite would dress like that but all well. The other girl the one she was talking to had a black skirt, short sleeved black and white shirt. She has brunette hair, and blue eyes.

"The blond haired girl is Ashley Lane and the other girl is Erica Line they are really good friends along with Morgan daughter of Athena, Justin son of Hephaestus and Joey son of Mr. D." Said a voice walking up to me and Percy

We turned around and saw a kid he has to about mine and Percy's age around 12 or 13 he has brown curly hair, brown colored eyes, he wore a big jacket and cargo pants.

"Um nice to meet you names Chris lorenzo and I am undetermined nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you my names Blake and the guy who looks to be dead over here is Percy."

Percy and I shook his hand and then he walked off. Percy and I shrugged looking at each other. We continued to walk till we finally reached the breakfast hall. We gathered up some grub which consisted of eggs and a biscuit. I offered some eggs to Artemis and some eggs to Athena.

When Percy and I finished eating breakfast we went to the arena. When we arrived at the arena my two most "Favorite" people were there Austin jacobson, and Ernesto Rodriguez the sons of Ares, I met these two meat heads when I first arrived at camp. As soon as Percy and I entered the arena they just had to challenge us to a match but we had to decline as we would soon be going on a quest and we wanted to conserve our energy. They begrudgingly said fine.

Finally It was time to meet Chiron on Half-Blood hill near Thalia's tree. Chiron was in his wheelchair and stood next to a guy that looked like a surfer, I was talking to Percy and he said that he heard from Grover that he is the head of security, and apparently he has eyes all over his body. Its kind of a creepy thought really. Luckily Percy was able to obtain some money from the camp store $100 and a few Drachma.

"This is Argus,"Chiron said. "He will be driving you to the city."

I then heard someone running up the hill, I look behind us and notice that it is Luke running up the hill. He walked up to Percy and Annabeth, and I couldn't quite hear them as Luke handed Percy a pair of shoes, the shoes however didn't look like normal shoes they were actually nike shoes with wings on each side of the shoe and then I heard Percy say "Maia." Then all of a sudden wings popped out of the sides of the shoes. And as they continued to talk Percy seemed to make Annabeth angry because she stormed off with an angry expression, and Luke took off back to his cabin.

I then walked over to where Percy was at and said "Whoa Perce, new gear."

"Not quite." Percy said looking at Chiron.

"Luke meant well Percy but you are correct you cannot use them." Chiron said with a sad look

"Hey Grover want some new shoes!?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, sure Perce." Grover said.

"Here man you can use these." Percy said handing Grover the nike shoes.

"Thanks man." Grover said with a smirk.

"No prob."

We then started to walk to a white SUV where Argus was waiting for us and Annabeth was sitting in the car. As we treaded down to the car Percy was called back by Chiron. Percy went back up the hill to Chiron and I just continued to the car. Once Grover and I reached the car we opened it up and sat next to Annabeth who sat in the back seat. Surprisingly the SUV was actually really comfortable. As I sat there my mind started to wonder making sure I had everything taken care of Luna would be taken care of by Austin which I found out his last name is Ravage son of Nemesis, I had all my weapons with me and am ready to rock and roll. I then looked at the front of the car and noticed Percy getting into the SUV. He sat in the seat and we then took off driving down the road. I saw Percy literally stare at almost every single McDonalds fast food joint ever. I just glared at the place I mean I honestly didn't like the place ever since 5th grade I have hated the place I mean Percy and I were forced to watch this movie where the a guy literally had McDonalds for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and we found out about all the disgusting things in the ingredients and I know other fast food places do the same but I was traumatized by that video from ever eating at McDonalds and obviously Percy wasn't affected the same way.

Finally we arrived at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, which wasn't to far from Percy's place. I grabbed my backpack that was sitting in my lap and put it over my shoulder and over my arm and watched as Argus helped grab the rest of the bags for the gang. I also helped Argus while Percy and Grover talked amongst themselves. I then handed Annabeth her bag and finally everything was off the car and everyone had their stuff ready to go. Argus then took off and drove back to camp. I however was restless for the bus to arrive and constantly kept moving or twiddling my fingers damn ADHD. The rain continued to pour down on all three of us Percy of course not getting wet at all. I pulled out an umbrella from my pack and had Annabeth and Grover stand under it with me all the while glaring at Percy.

Percy looked back at me and asked "Dude what is with the glare."

"Percy you are just lucky you can't get wet. I mean seriously dude you know how I get with my cloths being all wet, I hate it." I said with jealousy in my voice.

"Hey that isn't my fault, and hey don't you remeber that one kid who pushe-"

"Percy you promised to never mention that, we may be brothers Percy in all but blood but I will kill you."I said giving him my famous glare.

Percy shrunk a little but still had that smug grin on his face and said "I will hold this over you for a long time Blake."

"Yea, yea I know." I said exasperated.

"will you two stop bickering." Annabeth said as she got out from under the umbrella and tossed an apple in the air and we started to play hacky sack with it.

It was going great of course till Grover took a huge bite out of it.

Grover blushed. He tried to apologize, but Percy, Annabeth, and I just couldn't stop laughing at what Grover did. Then finally the bus came. We stood in line waiting for our turn and Percy and I noticed Grover sniffing.

"Hey uh Grover you alright." I asked.

"Yea, I it's nothing." Grover said still looking uncomfortable.

Which did not lighten my mood one bit. Finally we got on the bus and while everyone put their packs away I just sat not wanting to put anything down just in case we had to move quickly. Dad had always told me to be prepared and have a strategy and I always did. If a monster appeared on the bus I know every single way I would handle it. One I would either fight the monsters or I would jump out the window of the bus along with my friends. The only thing Annabeth didn't put away was her Yankees cap which she slapped nervously against her thigh as she sat on my sat on my left and Percy sat on Grovers right hand side.

As the other passengers got on Annabeth clamped her hand on my knee. "Blake."

It was an old lady. She wore a crumpled purple dress, lace gloves, and shapeless black-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a large Purse. When she finally lifted her head she had black eyes, and then I knew who this woman or I should say creature was. It is Mrs. Dodds.

"_What the hell is this crazy bitch doing on this bus."_I whispered to Annabeth.

Then following Mrs. Dodds two other ladies followed wearing the exact same out-fit only with different colored hats one was red and the other green.

"_I don't know Blake but we will figure something out." _Annabeth whispered back.

I nodded and kept my hidden blades ready just in case.

I then hear Grover whisper to my right. "_All three of them, Di immortals."_

"_Its okay,"_Annabeth said,thinking.

"_The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows."_

"_They don't open." _Grover whispered back to Annabeth.

_Ah shit there goes my plan I thought of earlier maybe we can slip out the back exit._ I thought to myself and then looked behind us to notice no exit in the back. _Shit._

"_Well nice meeting you guys were dead." _I whispered.

"_We are not dead yet, they won't attack us with witnesses around right?" _Percy asked looking at Annabeth.

"_Mortals don't have good eyes." _Annabeth reminded Percy. "_They're brains can only process what they see through the mist."_

"_What the fuck would they see then us getting killed by three old ladies?" _I asked/shouted.

"_I don't know for sure, I however know for certain that the mortals won't be able to help us in this situation." _Annabeth said while in deep thought.

"_Maybe we can go through the escape route on the top of the bus and hopefully these old bats won't follow." _I mutter.

"We must use the restroom." Said all three old bats at the same time.

"_Freaky." _I whispered to Annabeth with a chill going down my spin.

She only nodded her head in agreement at the all three sisters started to come down the aisle.

"_I've got an idea, Percy take my hat." _Annabeth stated

"What." Percy said a little higher than a whisper.

"_You are the one they want, you can go up the aisle and sneak around them." _Annabeth whispered.

"_But what about you guys." _Percy said looking at all three of us.

"_We will be fine man go." _I said handing him the hat Annabeth handed to me.

"_Besides they might not notice us," _Annabeth said, "_you are a child of the big three you're scent is overpowering and they might not recognize us._

"_And I can just put up my hood so the crazy bitch won't recognize me." _I said_._

"_Don't worry about us, go." Grover said_

Percy then put on the cap and he disappeared from sight. Then all of a sudden the three bitches changed into three bat like women with leather like wings. Mrs. Dodds was holding a whip that looked to be made of molten lava and she slashed it across the seat and ripped it in half. The mortals didn't really pay attention they just continued to sit there until looking out the front window. All of a sudden Mrs. Dodds or I should say Alecto which is her true name started to whip at us and it wrapped around my arm and it literally felt as if lava was poured onto my arm and she then pulled back on the whip and burnt my whole arm.

"**Where is it? Where?" **Screamed Alecto.

"He's not here!" Annabeth shouted. "He's gone!"

All of a sudden they were going to whip us again but I unleash my hidden daggers and deflected the whip not wanting to feel the burning sensation in my arm. Annabeth also pulled out her dagger and Grover started to throw cans and food at the three Furies.

Then all of a sudden the wheel to the bus jerked left and everyone was thrown to the right.

"Hey!" Yelled the bus driver. "What is going on! Whoa."

And it seemed he was wrestling for the wheel. Percy. You idiot I thought. Then again he is saving our sorry asses. We exited out of the Lincoln tunnel and the driver had a choice either veer to the left towards the river or the right towards the forest. And the idiot decides to go to the Hudson. Then all of a sudden the emergency brakes hit and came to a halt.

As we came to a stop the furies caught their balance and started to whip at us again but then Percy being "smart" yelled out "Hey!"

Then the fury walked towards Percy and I stood and as the other two furies were distracted I stabbed them in their heads. But not without one of them clawing at my ribs which only added to the pain I was already in with my arm. Grover immediately stood up and put my arm over his shoulder and was going to take my pack off but I told him not to. He just nodded.

"Perseus Jackson," Alecto said in an angry tone. "You have offended the gods. You shall die."

"I liked you better as a math teacher!" Yelled Percy.

All I could think is Perce we need to work on you're trash talk.

Percy unclipped his sword and the Fury announced "Submit now, and you will not suffer eternal torment."

"Nice try." Percy said.

Then from behind me Annabeth yelled "Watch out Percy."

Alecto wrapped her whip around Percy's sword and lunged at him. Percy stuck her with the hilt of his sword. Sending her into one of the seats and then she slashed her in the throat with the sword. Just as Grover used his free hand to grab the whip out of her hand.

"Ow ow hot, hot." Grover said as he dropped me.

"Ow thanks G, I mean I was only burnt by the whip did you not think the handle wasn't hot." I said with pain and annoyance in my voice as I fell on my 3rd degree burned arm and my cut and probably broken rib.

"Sorry man." Grover said as he picked me back up.

And as Mrs. Dodds disappeared into dust she screamed "Zeus will destroy you ! And Hades will have your soul!"

Percy then in Greek said "Eat my pants."

Which I didn't really get.

Then a thunderous noise shook the bus.

"Get out of the bus quick," Annabeth said "Now!"

Grover and I hobbled out the bus and we all jumped to the side of the road.

"Our bags!" Grover said "We left our-"

**Boom**

"Damn I knew something like this would happen that's why I kept my bag with me the whole time." I said with a smug voice

All I got in return were three angry glares from my good friends.

Then all of a sudden an Angry wail came from the bus it was Alecto she reformed so quickly holy shit. I had also noticed all the mortals had got off the bus safely.

"Run!"Annabeth yelled "She's calling reinforcements! We have to get out of here!"  
>We then ran into the woods as I continued to feel an pain in my ribs and arm. And Percy and Grover helped me Wobble into the forest. I then knew maybe I should have listened to <strong>Athena <strong>and her warning.

"**Shit!" **I muttered.


	12. Chapter 11: I almost turn to stone

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

** Chapter 11: I almost turn to stone**

"_You idiot, I told you not to go on this quest and as soon as you start you almost get killed_." Shouted an angry grandmother.

"_Hey grandma." I thought back to her_

"_Sigh. You better be careful or I will pull you back from the underworld and I will kill you myself. Think more, instead of just acting. You're father taught you better than that." Said a threatening Athena. _

"_Yes ma'am." I thought back _

Then the voice was gone.

Did you know that under a moon I don't immediately heal? Well I have noticed, apparently I only obtain a little more strength and speed. I probably only healed that one day because of my mother. And the only reason I figured this out is because of my current condition as I have a cut and broken rib, and a 3rd degree burn going all the way down my arm.

As we made our way into the forest along the New Jersey riverbank. Till finally we had to just stop because exhaustion overtook myself, Grover, and Percy. Grover and Percy set me down against a tree and they fell to the ground in exhaustion. The trees blocked off the vision of the moon so even if my mother wanted to heal me she couldn't. I reached into my bag which luckily I still had on me unlike the others ignored the pain shooting up my arm, and I reached and grabbed some ambrosia. I only took off a small chunk and ate the piece of ambrosia. Immediately I started to feel better the wounds will still be there but will be a bit better.

Grover finally getting over his exhaustion said, "Three Kindly Ones, all three holy cow!"

Then Annabeth pulling me up with the help of Percy who also was now over his exhaustion said, " Come on! The further we get away the better."

"All of our money, food, clothes were back there." said Percy in sadness.

"Well if maybe if someone wouldn't have butted in." Annabeth said with a pointed glare at Percy.

"Well what did you want me to do? Just let you guys get killed."

"You don't need to protect me Percy. I could have taken care of myself."

"Whipped to bits,"Grover said, "but fine."

"Shut up, goat boy." Annabeth muttered

Then it seemed as if Grover realized his stuff is also gone, "Nooo all my tin cans….a perfect bag of them too."

"It's alright guys,"I said with an exhausted and pained voice, "I have some money and snacks look in my pack."  
>Percy grabbed my pack and said, "There is no money in here."<p>

"WHAT!" I shouted.

Then I remembered I didn't bring any money because Percy brought $100 from the store.

"Sigh, never mind." I said, "I should have at least some snacks then."

Percy nodded and said, "Yea, you have 5 honey oats bars, and 5 mountain dews."

He then zipped it back up so we can have the snacks and sodas later and we just kept moving. We rushed through the mushy ground and I remember when my dad and I would go hunting in these kinds of environments all the time. Man I miss my parents.

"Look,I …." Annabeth voice said with hesitance. "I appreciate you coming back for us okay? That was really brave."

"But stupid." I butted in.

They both just glared at me, " Alright alright just ignore me."

"We're a team right?" Muttered Percy.

Annabeth was quiet for a long while. "It's just that if you died…..aside from the fact it would really suck for you the quest would be over. This may be my only chance to see the real world."

"Wow harsh." I said.

All of a sudden the thunderstorm finally let up. The city lights disappeared into the darkness of the forest. And to some it must be really hard to see but to me it seemed as if it was day time.

"You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?" Percy questioned as he adjusted my arm on his shoulder.

"No...only when we went on field trips. My dad-"

"The history Professor." Percy said.

"Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp is my home." Annabeth said rushing her words. "At camp you train and train. And that's all cool and stuff, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you are good or not."  
>But as I listened to her it sounded to me as if she wasn't confident in her abilities.<p>

"You are really good with that knife," Percy said.

"You think so?" Annabeth questioned.

"Umm hate to interrupt the moment you two are sharing but can you guys vere to the left a bit you guys are going to hit me into a tree." I said.

They both vered to the left to avoid the tree and continued onto their conversation.

" Yeah anyone who can hit away a whip with a dagger has freakin skill." Percy said with a smirk.

I then turned to look at Annabeth to see her reaction and I see her face is flushed and smiling.

"You know," she said, "something funny back on the bus-"

All of a sudden Annabeth was interrupted by a high pitched sound like an owl being tortured (poor Athena).

"Hey my pipes still work!" Grover said in excitement. "If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods!"

He then puffed out a few verses, but the tune sounded like Hilary Duff.

And instead of finding a path, I slammed straight into a tree.

"Dammit Grover you grew a tree!" I yelled.

Finally we stopped to take a break I pulled out the snacks and the sodas, which we devoured within minutes. Grover also ate the cans. Which of course even after we were still hungry. Once we were done we continued to keep walking and we came to a clearing where there were no trees to block the moon. A moon beam shined down on me healing all my wounds, even my broken rib.

"Thanks mom." I mutter.

Finally I was now able to walk on my own two legs without causing more injury to my ribs or arm. As we continued to walk, we all started to smell some BBQ food. We just kept walking till we reached a two-laned road through the tree. On the opposite side from us was a broken down gas station. But the amazing smell was coming from the gas station. It was one of those places that sold wooden bear statues and stone statues of other things. The main building was a warehouse looking place. It was surrounded by tons of statues. Then in red cursive was a sign in english.

To me it looked like: ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM

"What that heck does that say?" Percy asked and I wanted to know the same info.

"I don't know." Annabeth said.

"It says Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." Said Grover.

"Well does any want some statues I think they have almost everything." I said as Percy and I walked across the street. On both sides of the doors were statues of two bears.

"Hey…" Grover yelled.

"The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open."

"Snack bar." Percy said.

"Snack bar." Annabeth agreed.

"Are you two going crazy." Grover said. "This place is weird."

"G relax I'm sure everything is just fine, we can get some more snacks and drinks." I said licking my lips in anticipation.

As we walked the front yard had tons of stone statues, a few animals, people, heck even a satyr, which I noticed Grover freaked out about.

"Bla-ha-ha!" he bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!"

We finally stopped at the warehouse doors.

"Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters."

And I had to agree with him I smelt monsters too but I also smelt animals and humans. Maybe a monster passed by and left its scent. I couldn't be for sure. I mean usually I can just sense monsters but with all the other things here it would be too hard to pinpoint if a monster was actually here or not.

"Your nose is all clogged up from the furies," Annabeth said. "All I smell are burgers. Aren't you hungry?"

"Meat!" Grover said mournfully. "I'm a vegetarian."

"But Grover you eat cheese Enchiladas and cans," Percy reminded him.

"But those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ...looking at me."

Percy opened the door and it creaked as if it needed a can of oil or WD40. And there stood a woman, she is quite tall, she wore a long black gown that covered everything except her hands. Her eyes seemed to just glow behind black gauze. She looked old probably a grandmother.

Her accent was Middle Eastern. She said, "Ah Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?"

All I could smell off of her was monster and human, which didn't make any sense at all. Usually monsters eat mortals and of course demigods but now I'm as confused as ever. Maybe this woman fought monsters or she is a monster herself but for now I will just keep tabs on her while we are here.

"They're ….um…." Annabeth said trying to come up with something to say.

"We're orphans." Percy said in a rushed tone.

I immediately flinched at the word orphan. The death of my parents are still fresh in my mind. Percy saw me flinch a little and gave a sympathetic look.

"Orphans?" The woman said. The word sounded foreign to her. "But my dears! Surely not!"

"We got separated from our caravan," Percy said to the woman. " Our Orphan camping caravan. The Head camper told us to get some firewood but you see the three of us got lost, and the leader has really bad memory so he probably forgot about us. Anyway we are lost. Is that food I smell?"

"Oh no, my dears," the woman said. "Please do come in. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area."

"Thank you!" Came a shout out of all three of us.

Annabeth then mutter something to Percy which I couldn't quite pick up. But as we continued to walk through the whole place I noticed more and more statues. And to be honest it was starting to freak me out. But to be honest the main thing on my mind was food, the scent of the food which smelt mainly of meat was really overpowering.

Also don't blame me for coming into this shop, I know its reckless and all but….It's all Percy's fault he is the one who opened the door not me. Then again I probably would have opened it to because of the smell of the delicious BBQ, and just thinking about it makes my mouth water. The aroma was intoxicating and I have to say that with my sense of smell which is really quite sensitive it made the smell really intense the only down side I have to say with my smell is the sole fact that if someone farts, I literally want to cry, it is so bad. However my other sense also were working in overdrive as I knew for fact that I would need to be on my toes with this old lady.

So when you hear the click of a lock on the door you tend to notice. I immediately turn around to see the old bat lock the door.

And as I was going to say something Aunty Em announced, "Please sit down."

"Awesome." Percy said.

I then took a look at all the food, I swear the lady was planning on feeding an entire army the amount of food was just ridiculous. There was Soda fountains, pretzels, BBQ, and even Chicken alfredo. Immediately I had forgotten all about the whole locking the door incident.

"Um ma'am," sated Grover. "We uh don't really have any money."

"No, no children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is on the house, for such nice orphaned children." Stated the woman.

Alright I have never met a Pedophilic woman before but right now I am feeling a chill go up my spine and I am now starting to worry. I could now literally sense Grovers nervousness and I was standing a few feet from him, and I also have to agree with his nervousness I mean this lady is just being too nice.

"Thank you ma'am," Annabeth said.

Dammit Annabeth I thought to myself. I at least thought she would be the sensible one out of all of us. Then I noticed Aunty Em stiffen like a board, as if Annabeth said something horrific, but then the old lady relaxed.

"Quite alright, Annabeth," she said. "You have such beautiful gray eyes, child."

Okay this lady is getting freakier and freakier, how the hell did she know Annabeth's name we never did introduce our selves? The lady the disappeared behind the snack counter and started to cook. And holy crap did she have food on a try, milkshakes, cheeseburgers, and even supersized fries.

Once we got our food Percy had a burger, Grover some fries, Annabeth had a milkshake, and I personally had a steak and luckily she had Ranch which I had with practically everything, but I of course was still wary of the woman.

"What's that hissing noise?" Grover said.

Then I realized this woman she must be….medusa, oh shit, but I couldn't tell Percy and the others otherwise we would get caught and turned to stone so I just stayed prepared in case things went ugly which it most likely would go. And I knew that only Grover and I would hear it thanks to my heightened senses. So it was no surprise to me when Percy and Annabeth tried to hear the hissing but they couldn't.

"Hissing?" Medusa asked. "Perhaps you hear deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover."

"I take vitamins. For my ears."

Really Grover couldn't think of anything else, I thought to myself.

"That's admirable," She said. "But please do relax dear."

And of course Medusa ate absolutely nothing. She didn't even take off her hat which I hoped would leave a hint to Annabeth but she didn't seem to notice as she drank her shake.

"So, you sell gnomes?" Percy asked sounding generally interested.

Maybe he is catching on, I thought and hoped.

"Oh, yes," Medusa said. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders Statuary is very popular, you know."

"I bet it is." I said with suspicion.

"A lot of business on the road?" asked Percy.

"Not so much, no. Since the highway was built….most cars, they don't go this way. I cherish every new customer that comes in."

Percy then looked behind him and looked at a statue. It is that of a young girl and the detail of course made the statue life like it freakin was I mean this creature turned so many people and animals to stone it is ridiculous.

"So you make these statues yourself or do you have someone help you?" I questioned.  
>Of Course I used to have two of my sisters help me create these statues but, they sadly passed on. And that is why I make these statues so that I may not feel so lonely. They are my company."<p>

So she does this just because she is lonely. Sick twisted bitch. I thought to myself.

Annabeth then leaned forward and asked. "Two sisters?"

"Its a terrible story," Medusa said. "Not one for kids you see, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by my side. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."

Yeah because you freaking did some very stupid shit with your boyfriend in Athena's temple you dumb ass.

"Percy?" Annabeth said shaking Percy.

"Maybe we should go. I mean, the Head counselor will be searching for us and we need to at least try and find him."

Finally someone now understood what was going on besides Grover that is he probably already knew when I did.

"Such beautiful gray eyes," Medusa repeated. "Yes it has been such a long time since I've seen such gray eyes like these."

Medusa went to stroke her cheek, but Annabeth stood up.

"The counselor is waiting! Right!"

"You are right Annabeth, come on Percy, Grover let's go. Thank you again Aunty Em for the lovely food."

"Please dears before you leave will you at least do a pose for me?" said Medusa.

"A pose?" Questioned Annabeth with a questioning look.

"A photo. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children. And I would love to keep this picture in memory of you kids with such nice manners. I just can't get over your eyes my dear and of course Blake's over here as well. Such silvery blue eyes. They are wonderful."

"Um….I don't know ma'am, I don't think we can it will be dark soon." Annabeth said.

"Sure we can," Percy said. "It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?"

Us turning to stone is the fucking harm, dammit Perce. I thought to myself.

"Yes Annabeth," the monster purred. "No harm."

Annabeth obviously didn't like it, but she allowed the creature to lead us out back out the front, door into the garden of statues.

Medusa directed us to a park bench next to the stone satyr. "Now," she said. "I'll position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, and the three young gentlemen one behind her which will be Blake and the other two on either side of her."

"Not much light for a photo." stated Percy.

"Oh, there is enough don't worry."

"Where is the camera?" questioned Grover. "That looks like Uncle Ferdinand." Grover said looking to his left at a satyr made of stone.

"Now dears all of you please look this way." Medusa said.

"Hey uh Percy-" Annabeth started to say.

"Just one moment dears," Medusa said. " I cannot see very well with this damned viel."

"Percy, there's something wrong." Annabeth said.

"Yeah man majorly wrong." I agreed.

"Wrong?" Medusa said reaching to undo her wrap on her head.

"Not at all, my dears. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?"

"That is my Uncle Ferdinand!" Shouted Grover in sadness.

I then closed my eyes and relied on my sense to find where Medusa was at.

"Don't look!" Shouted Annabeth. She then put on her yankee's cap and vanished. She then pushed Percy, and Grover off the bench. I unsheathed my hidden blades and heard Grover shifting off to the side.

"No!Don't!" Yelled Annabeth

"Run!" came the voice of Grover. "Maia."

"Such a pity to destroy such a handsome young face," Medusa said. "Stay here with me, you have to do is look into my eyes."  
>And as Medusa rambled on about how Athena did her injustice<p>

Annabeth whispered to me."You know what we have to do Blake, we have to cut off her head."

I nodded in agreement and took into action and as I raced across to meet Medusa.

Grover shouted. "Duck."

I immediately duck to the ground. And all I heard was a swoosh it was Grover swinging over my head and a loud smack. And I hear Medusa roar with rage.

"You miserable satyr," she growled. "I'll add you to my collection!"

"That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Shouted Grover.

Then Grover hit her again.

"Arrgh!" Medusa yelled, and I heard her snake's hiss at Grover.

I rush at medusa and take a swipe at her with my hidden blades. But she grabs my arm as it goes to strike her.

"Ah yes young Blake, I almost forgott about you. Such a handsome man I will add you as well to my collection." Medusa says as her snake like tongue licks the side of my face.

"Eww, Stay away from me you pedophillic bitch." I shout.

I then use my other arm bringing it up close and stabbing her in her rib. Not enough to turn her to dust but enough to get her to let me go. Her claws made of bronze also left a good sized cut on my wrist.

"Ah yes now I remember now, how you're mother killed my kin with her stupid girl scouts and what not. I will tear you limb from limb and show you're whore of a mother that you are nothing but a piece of trash, maybe you're mother was correct leaving you to die!"Shouted Medusa and I knew she had to be smirking behind a stone Person I sat in front of.

Then uncontrollable rage took me she had called me trash and called my mother a whore, now I know my mother is a terrible mother but no whore. All of a sudden the only thing in my mind was to tear her apart. In my mind I imagined a wolf the slick body how the brown fur so soft eyes glowing silver, how wolves have such long sharp teeth that could cut through practically anything, and how the claws so sharp they too could cut through practically anything. Then my body started to change, however I ignored the pain my body was in from the changing. I charged at medusa in the intent to kill shutting my eyes knowing that she could turn me to stone. I sniffed and located her. I jumped and clamped onto her arm as tight as I could I had torn into her flesh and I shook my head trying to ripe her limb off of her body, I clawed at her legs and goo entered my mouth from me biting on her but I ignored it. Then using the arm that was free she hit me with all her might knocking me into one of her stone statues my head hitting onto one of the stone pieces. Then everything went dark. And the last thing I heard was Annabeth shouting "**Blake."**


	13. Chapter 12: I get a rude awakening

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 12: I get a Rude Awakening**

To say waking up as a wolf, and having a really angry and scared daughter of Athena yelling in your ear is something I would never wish upon anyone.

"Blake wake up come on. Grover give him some more of the ambrosia!" Screamed Annabeth to Grover.

"I can't, anymore and he will die. We have to just wait." Grover said.

I then opened one eye looking at Annabeth and whimpered.

"Oh thank gods, you're awake, Blake we were so worried." Said Annabeth.

I then tried to stand but I immediately became dizzy.

"Don't try to stand Blake, you took a serious blow to the head." said Annabeth.

I then looked alert and remembered we were being attacked by Medusa. I immediately stood ignoring the dizziness that overcame me and ignored Annabeth's warning.

"Blake it's alright we got Medusa sit back down, or else you will injure yourself further." said Annabeth

"Yeah man, don't worry." Said Grover.

I then noticed it was night time and so I sat on my back hind legs and stood on my front two paw and pointed my head at the moon and howled. Okay honestly I just had to, I have wanted to do that for so long. And now that I was a wolf, I had the perfect excuse to do so. Annabeth then hit me on the head exactly where I had hit the statue earlier.

I whined at the abuse I was getting from Annabeth.

"You idiot do you want us to be attacked by monsters again?" Asked Annabeth in an annoyed voice.

I just shook my head no. And then I thought about my human form and Immediately I started to change back. Then there I stood in my human form my brown hair, and silver blue eyes shining in the moon light. And I finally had a good look around at where everyone was at Percy was standing next to a tree coming back to where everyone else was at, Grover was in a tree, and Annabeth was in a sleeping bag.

"We are all taking shifts." Said Annabeth curling up in her sleeping bag. "You won't be having one with the day you have been having we thought it would be alright for you not to have one."

"Well I won't be sleeping anyway, after all I probably have a concussion from earlier so I will be keeping anybody who is up some company." I said looking at Annabeth who nodded and went to sleep.

Percy then looked up into the tree at Grover and said. "Go ahead and sleep, I'll wake you if there's any trouble."

Grover nodded, but didn't close his eyes. "It makes me sad Percy, Blake."

"Why, what is wrong G?" I asked in confusion.

"This makes me sad." Grover said looking at the garbage all along the floor.

"Ah, I know what you mean Grover." I said

Grover gave me a sad look and said. " Even when you look at the sky you can't even see any stars. The sky is so polluted. It's a terrible time to be a satyr."

"Or a child of Artemis, I know how you feel G I can feel the Pollution in the air it's toxic, and sickening. The only thing I can truly see is the moon." I said.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you guys would be an environmentalist, after all Blake you are the son of Artemis and Grover obviously a satyr." Percy said.

Grover and I just both glared at him.

"Only a human wouldn't be. Your species is clogging up the world so fast….ah, never mind. It's useless to lecture a human except you of course Blake . At the rate things are going, I'll never find Pan." Muttered Grover

"Wait you're looking for Pan?" I questioned with excitement.

Grover just nodded with a smile.

"Pam? Like the cooking spray?" Percy asked.

I looked at Percy and face palmed.

"No Perce, Pan! P-A-N. The great god Pan! Why do you think I want a searchers license for?"Grover said with irritation.

"Percy, Pan is the Lord of the Wild he had supposedly disappeared 2,000 years ago, or at least that is what my dad told me." I said

"You are right Blake, a sailor off the coast of Ephesos heard a mysterious voice crying out from the shore, 'Tell them that the great god Pan has died!' When humans heard the news, they believed it. They've been pillaging Pan's kingdom ever since. But for satyrs, Pan was our lord and master. He protected us and the wild places of the earth. We refused to believe that he died or faded I should say. In every generation, the bravest satyrs pledge their lives to finding Pan. They search the earth, exploring all the wildest places, hoping to find where he is hidden, and wake him from his sleep." Grover said.

"And no searcher has ever came back, just like my Uncle Ferdinand." Grover said

"Who?"Percy said

"The um…..statute from earlier."

"Oh sorry." Percy said with remorse.

"No it's okay he knew the risk and I want to be a searcher just like him and my father."

"What about your father I am sure he has returned right."

"Um Perce I'm pretty sure by no one has returned in 2,000 yrs also applies to his dad." I said

Grover looked a little downtrodden.

"But you know what G I hope….no I know you will find Pan. I can sense it." I said looking towards him.

"Yeah man you will definitely find him if anyone can do it man it's you." Percy said in agreement

Grover looked at me with tear filled eyes and said. "Thanks Blake,Percy. I just have to believe that. Every searcher does. It's the only thing that keeps us from despair. when we look at what humans have done to the world. I have to believe Pan can still be awakened."

Then everything fell into a comforting silence.

Are you watching from above mom? Do you even really care? Or are you just using me? What is your motive? I questioned as these thoughts continuously swam through my head.

"How are we going to get into the Underworld?" Percy asked.

"I don't know Percy," Grover admitted. "But back at Medusa's, when you were searching her office? Annabeth was telling me-"

"Oh, I forgot. Annabeth will have a plan all figured out and if she dosn't I'm sure Blake here will." Percy said

"Don't be so hard on her, Percy. She's had a tough life, but she's a good person. After all, she forgave me…." Grover's voice faltered.

"Grover don't be so hard on yourself, she doesn't blame you and I guarantee neither did Thalia. So stop, you did your best." I said still looking up at the moon.

"Well good night guys I'm going to sleep." Said Grover tiredly

"Alright G'night brother." I said

"Good night G-man." Said Percy.

Percy stayed awake keeping watch. I then heard Annabeth cry a little in her sleep. I stood up and put my sleeping bag on her. And she finally stopped crying. I just imagined my wolf form and immediately I felt the change the breaking of bones and so on. It wasn't as painful but it still hurt. I then stood a good 5 feet tall, brown fur, silver blue eyes and laid on the ground. I just thought I may as well stay as a wolf for now as I help Percy keep watch. All of a sudden I heard a noise come from behind and I immediately stood. Percy noticed but I made a motion with a paw that I had it under control. He just nodded and kept watch looking the other way. I then walked into the forest a little deeper and noticed a silver stag with a large rack.

"M'lord It is good to see you." Said the stag as he bowed to me.

"You have no need to call me lord." I said.

"But m'lord you are the child of Lady Artemis, I must. I actually am here to deliver a message from my lady."

I nodded.

"She told me to tell you to be more careful, and don't be reckless. She also said-"

"She is watching me yeah, Lady Athena already told me." I said

The stag just bowed once again and took off not before looking back and saying. "She wishes she could be with you and meet you, but sadly she is very busy and she wanted me to explain this to you."

"I understand, tell her not to worry, I don't hate her but It will take time for me to forgive her. Also a chat with her in my head every once in a while also wouldn't hurt."

"I shall relay the message my lord." The stag said and took off faster than anything I had ever seen before.

I then headed back to camp where Percy was still keeping watch.

"If you want you can go to sleep Blake I got things." Said Percy.

I nodded my head. Honestly I was tired. So I closed my eyes and fell to a dreamless sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

To say I had someone just shake me awake would be a luxury, but no I get freezing cold water to the face to wake me up. Once Awakened I immediately growled showing my large canines after all I'm still in wolf form and glared at the guilty and chuckling Percy Jackson. I smirked.

"So I thought you were going to be able to stay up all night Blake, well I guess you were wrong. Ha ha." Percy said and then he saw the smirk that was plastered on my face.

"Oh no I know that smirk, Blake don't yo-"

I immediately shake my fur getting Percy all wet with the stench of wet dog.

"Well," Annabeth said walking up to us "the zombie lives."

I then changed to human form and glare at Annabeth.

"How long have I been asleep."

"Well you have slept a little longer than Percy, and slept long enough to where I cooked breakfast." Said Annabeth handing me a bag of Cheetos. "Oh and Grover went exploring look, he even found a friend."

I then looked over to Grover who was holding a pink poodle. Poor pup.I thought to myself.

The poodle looked at me and bowed. "Hello m'lord."

I nod to the poodle and said hello.

"So uh not to be rude or anything Grover why do you have that thing in your hand?" Asked Percy.

"This _thing_," Grover said warningly, " is our ticket west. Be nice to him."

"You can talk to animals?" Percy asked looking shock.

"Um Percy he is half goat,I am pretty sure he can talk to animals." I told him

"Percy, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy."

"I'm not saying hi to a pink poodle," Percy said. "Forget it."

I then nudged him in the rib and a glare.

"Uh...fine, hello Gladiola." Percy said looking away like a child.

The poodle just growled at Percy. Apparently the poodle had run away from a rich local family, who'd posted a $200 reward for his return. Gladiola didn't really want to go back to his family, but he was willing to if it meant helping out the son of Artemis and a satyr.

"How does Gladiola know about the reward?" Percy asked.

"He read the sign duh." I said

"Of course," Percy said. "Silly me."

"So we turn in Gladiola," Annabeth said going over the game plan, "we get the money, and we buy tickets to L.A. Simple."

"As long as it does not involve a bus I am in." I said critically.

"I agree." Percy said.

Annabeth just nodded her head. She then pointed downhill, towards train tracks. Which I didn't really noticed last night. "There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the west bound train leaves noon."

"**Well lets go turn us in a pink poodle**." I said.


	14. Chapter 13: I fight a really mean putty

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 13: I fight a really mean putty tat **

I have to say so far turning in a pink poodle seemed to be the least crazy thing today. I mean as soon as we gave the dog over the dog started whimpering. I felt really bad about leaving him, in the hands of horrible owners. But as we walked away I heard "AHHHH, the dog he ran away again."

Percy, Grover, Annabeth and I all gave a full hearted laugh and I smirk as we walked back to get our tickets. So after two days of travel through mountains over rivers, and past oceans. And Luckily we weren't attacked once, but of course I stayed on guard the whole time keeping my hidden blades unsheathed.

"Hey uh...guys do we have any money left."I asked

Percy just seemed to ignore my question as he was too indulged into the newspaper article about him running away from old ladies on a bus and about him and his mom's disappearance.

"Yeah, here." Annabeth standing up from the nice comfy couch in the amtrak and handed me $25.

I then grabbed the money and walked to the front of the amtrak. As I walked down the aisle I looked out the window and noticed a few centaurs running across the plains, I waved towards the centaurs to say hi, a little one waved back saying hello. So I continued down the aisle and finally came to the Amtrak food store. There is the smell of doughnuts, burgers and even burritos.

"Hello how can I help you?" Asked the lady.

"I would like a burger please." I said.

She nodded handing me a burger. I then start to walk away, but as I try to open the door the door locks. 'Ah shit.' I thought to myself. I then turned around and instead of the store lady it was a Harpy. The Harpy lady smirked, she had razor sharp teeth, claws sharp as razors, her ears are pointed to a tip, her eyes the color of a golden color and slit, and she had wings that were folded into the back side.

"Hello child of Artemis." Said the harpy.

I immediately released my bow from my watch and took aim at her.

"What do you want demon." I said in anger.

"I am only here to send a message, and extend an invitation."

"And if I don't wish to hear it?"

"Then you are making an unwise decision and you will die."

I notch an arrow within milliseconds I had an arrow pointed at her face. Surprisingly she didn't flinch once, she only smiled.

"I only wish to deliver a greeting from Lord Kronos, and he would like for you-"

I then shoot her in the head with the arrow killing her immediately.

"Not interested." I said.

I then grab the burger and threw it in the trashcan, I then went behind the cash register and grabbed the money and some food I knew the creature didn't make, and I then made my way back to my friends.

Finally I reached my friends, Percy was semi-asleep, Annabeth was fully awake, and Grover just kept bleating in his sleep.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey, what took you so long?" asked Annabeth.

"Long line."

"But its empty."

"Not up front, there are actually quite a few people up front." I said, I hate lying, but I thought it be best I didn't tell them however what had happened. Everyone is already on edge I just didn't want to add to that.

I then went to the couch across from Annabeth and laid down.

"So," Annabeth said looking at Percy. "Who wants your help?"

"What do you mean?" Questioned Percy.

"Well, when you were asleep just now, you mumbled, 'I won't help you.' Who were you dreaming about?"

Percy seemed to be reluctant about saying anything.

"Well you see in my dream I am being pulled into a pit, and an evil voice is telling me to help him rise and he gives off an evil laugh as he is dragging me down." Percy said with fear in his eyes.

"Hmm." Annabeth said pursing her lips together. "That doesn't sound like Hades. He always appears on a black throne, and never laughs."

"He offered my mother in a trade. Who else could do that?" Questioned Percy.

"Hey ...Perce not to be a downer, but If this is Hades I wouldn't trust him with that sort of trade, I mean you do know that right man, I mean he can be deceitful ." I said knowing that It was actually Kronos I just didn't want to worry Percy even more.

Annabeth nodded her head. "I guess if he meant , 'Help me rise from the Underworld." If he wants war with the Olympians. But why ask you to bring him the master bolt if he already has it?"

Percy shook his head.

'Hm it seems as if Kronos is trying to get Percy on his side as well.' I thought to myself.

Annabeth then readjusted Grover's cap as he tossed and turned in his sleep to cover up his horns.

"And, Blake have you even met the guy I mean you don't know he might just agree to the deal." Percy told me with anger.

"Percy in all the old Greek myths Hades has been known to be deceitful and cruel." I told him.

"Blake is right Percy, you can't barter with Hades. He is heartless and greedy. I don't care if his Kindly Ones weren't as aggressive this time-"

"This time?" Percy questioned. " You mean you have run into them before?"

I noticed Annabeth reach for her necklace. She fiddled with the white bead with the emblem of a pine tree. 'It must be Thalia.' I thought to myself.

"Let's just say I've got no Love for the Lord of the Dead. You can't be tempted to make a deal for your mom." Annabeth said in a down trodden tone.

"What would you do if it was your dad?" Questioned Percy.

And as soon as he said it I noticed Annabeth's face go a little dark.

"That's easy," she said. "I'd Leave him to rot."

"You're not serious?" Percy asked.

Even I had to look at her questioningly.

"My dad has resented me since the day I was born, Percy," she said. " He never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus becuase he was too busy with his work. She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parents."

"But how...I mean, I guess you weren't born in a hospital." Percy said.

"I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You'd think my dad would remember that as a miracle right? Like, maybe he'd take some digital photos or something. But he always talked about my arrival as if it were the most inconvenient thing that had ever happen to him. When I was five he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'regular' mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn't exist."

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry Annabeth you got played a shitty hand really but you have to think about it like this, I mean ever sense I knew about my mother leaving myself to die I think about other people's lives and how some lead with terrible lives worse than mine...and I have to say some even worse than yours I know it's unfair, but all anyone can do is push forward and hope for a better future."

Annabeth had some tears in her eyes and Percy was looking out the window. She wiped her eyes and looked the opposite direction.

"My mom married a really awful guy," Percy said."Grover said she did it to protect me, to hide me in the scent of a human family. Maybe that's what your dad was thinking."

Annabeth continued to mess with her necklace in thought. She was pinching the gold college ring that hung with the beads. It is most likely her father's.

"He doesn't care about me," she said. "His wife - my stepmom - treated me like a freak. She wouldn't let me play with her children. My dad went along with her. Whenever something dangerous happened - you know something with monsters- they would both look at me resentfully like, 'How dare you put our family at risk.' Finally, I took the hint. I wasn't wanted. I ran away."

"How old were you?" I questioned before Percy could even ask.

"Same age as when I started camp. Seven."

"But.. you couldn't have gotten all the way to Half-Blood Hill by yourself." Percy said.

"Not alone, no. Athena watched over me, guided me toward help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time, anyway."

Annabeth after she said that she seemed to be lost in thought and I didn't want to disturb her so I decided to not say anything else.

Toward the end of our second day on the train, June 13, eight days before the summer solstice, we passed through some golden hills over the Mississippi Rover into St. Louis.

Annabeth stretched her neck to see the Gateway Arch, and to me it really just looked like a bag handle on top of a city full of people.

"I want to do that," She sighed with a dreamy expression.

'Oh boy.' I thought to myself.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Build something like that. Have you ever seen the Parthenon, Percy?"

"Only in Pictures."

"Someday, I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousnad years."

I just whistled. "That's a really big dream Annabeth."

While Percy just laughed. "You? An architect?"

Annabeth just flushed. "Yes, an architect. Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention."

"Ha, ha she has you there Perce." I said.

Percy just looked at the brown water of the Mississippi below.

"Sorry," Annabeth said. "That was mean."

"Can't we work together a little? Percy pleaded. "I mean didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?"

"They did Perce with the chariot but even that took thousands of years all on just designing the damned thing. Those two are like oil and water man but you two are nothing like you're parents. Besides having a temper and being a little stuck up. But other than that you two should be able to work together."

They both just glared at me. 'Okay maybe wrong thing to say.' I thought to myself.

We rode into the city, Annabeth watched as the Arch disappeared behind a hotel.

We then pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The intercom told us we'd have a three-hour layover before departing for Denver.

Grover stretched. Before he was even fully awake, he said, "Food."

"Come on, Goat boy," Annabeth said. "Sightseeing."

"Sightseeing?"

"The Gateway Arch," she said. "This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?"

Grover looked at Percy and I .

I nodded, "let's go I think we need this..." I paused seeing the weird faces I was getting from my friends.

"sigh, I mean we need some normality let's go it will be fun and I am sure it will only be for a few minutes."

Annabeth's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Alright, I just hope they have a snack bar without monsters." Said Grover.

The Arch was about a mile from the train station. Late in the day the lines to get in weren't that long. We threaded our way through the underground museum, looking at covered wagons and other junk from the 1800's. It wasn't all that thrilling, but Annabeth kept telling us interesting facts about how the Arch was built, and Grover kept passing Percy and I jelly beans, but of course I would only eat the blue berry and watermelon flavor.

I however stayed alert at all times just in case something went wrong. I then heard Percy ask

Grover "You smell anything?"

Grover took a smell and said "Underground, and Underground air always smells like monsters. Probably doesn't mean anything."

But when it comes to demigods nothing like this is just coincidence. There has to be a monster around, and I am going to be prepared. So I just kept my hand on my wrist just in case I needed my bow.

"Guys," Percy said. "You know the gods' symbol of power?"

Annabeth had been in the middle of reading about the construction equipment used to build the Arch, but she looked over at Percy and said. "Yeah?"

"Well, Hade-"

Grover cleared his throat. "We're in a public place...you mean, our friend downstairs."

"Um, right," Percy said. "Our friend way downstairs. Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?"

"You mean the helm of Darkness," I said.

"Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting." Annabeth said.

"He was there?" Percy questioned.

Annabeth nodded. "It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus-the darkest day of the year. But his helm is a lot more powerful than my invisibility hat, if what I've heard is true..."

"It allows him to become darkness," Grover confirmed.

"He can melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be touched, or seen, or heard. And he can radiate fear so intense it can drive you insane or stop your heart. Why do you think rational creatures fear the darkness?"

"But then...how do we know he's not here right now. Watching us?" Percy asked.

Then I realized it was possible that Hades could strike us any moment if he is here. I gulped and tensed my body.

Annabeth and Grover exchanged looks while Percy and I looked at them expectantly. Heck my dad never did teach me about how to sense things like that. And my monsters sense as I now call it only sense monsters not demigods or gods themselves so maybe Grover or Annabeth knew how to sense the god of the Underworld.

"We don't," Grover said.

"Great. " I mutter.

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," Percy said. "Got any blue jelly beans left?"

And as Percy asked that I throw the last blue jelly bean in my mouth.

" Sorry Perce, Blake just ate the last one." Grover said with an amused smirk.

We got shoehorned into an elevator that was quite small and add to the fact that we are with a fat lady with her dog, which was a Chihuahua (man freaking Chihuahuas freak me out they are vicious I mean how can such a little thing be so evil they are like mini Hell Hounds) lets just say it is really cramped, and none of the guards said anything about the dog. But what was weird was that I felt my monster sense going crazy near the fat lady. 'We are going to have to be careful around this monster she has such as strong sense.' I thought to myself.

We then started to go up, inside the Arch. I've never been inside an elevator like this before and honestly I am kind of afraid of heights, so I only freaked out a little as we continued to go up.

"No parents?" The fat lady asked.

She had beady eyes; pointy, coffee-stained teeth; a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that bulged so much, she looked like a blue-jean blimp.

"They're below," Annabeth told her. "Scared of heights."

"Oh the poor darlings."

The Chihuahua growled. Which made me jump slightly. The woman then said, "Now, now, sonny. Behave." The dog had beady eyes like its owner, intelligent and vicious.

I said, "Sonny. Is that his name."

"No," the lady told me.

She smiled, as if that cleared everything up which it did sort of she and the dog must both be monsters.

At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded me of a tin can with carpeting. Rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. The view was nice, but we were about 600 ft up and I really hated how high we were.

Annabeth kept talking about strucural supports, and how she would've made the windows bigger, and designed a see-through floor. She probably could've stayed up there for hours, but luckily for Percy and I the park ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes. I have to say I like Architecture but not as much as my dad did and not as much as Annabeth does currently.

Percy led myself, Grover, and Annabeth to the exit, loaded us into the elevator, and as I and Percy were about to get in we realized that there were already two other tourists inside. There was no room for Percy and I.

The park ranger then told us, "Sorry sirs, you must wait for the next car."

"We'll get out," Annabeth said. "We'll wait with you guys."

I was about to agree especially with this monster near us who wouldn't be able to get in the car either, but Percy just had to blab his mouth and say. "Naw, it's okay. We'll see you guys at the bottom."

Grover and Annabeth looked at us nervously, but they let the elevator slide shut. Their car disappeared down the ramp.

Now the only people left on the observation deck were myself, Percy, a little boy with his parents, the park ranger, and the fat lady with the Chihuahua.

'We are so dead.' I thought to myself.

Percy smiled uneasily at the fat lady. She smiled back, her forked tongue flicking between her teeth.

Waiit. I so called it.

"Dammit Percy you just had to let them go down!" I shouted at Percy

Then all of a sudden the Chihuahua jumped down barking at us.

"Now, now, Sonny," the fat lady said. "Does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here."

"Doggie!" said the little boy. "Look, a doggie!"

His parents pulled him back. 'Kid that ain't no dog.' I thought

The Chihuahua bared his teeth at us, foam dripping from his black lips.

"Well, son," the fat lady sighed. "If you insist."

Ice started forming in my stomach. "Um, did you just call that Chihuahua your son?" questioned Percy.

"Chimera, dear," the fat lady corrected. "Not a Chihuahua. It's an easy mistake to make."

She then rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing that the skin of her arms was scaly and green. When she smiled, I saw that her teeth were fangs. The pupils of her eyes were sideways slits, like a reptile's.

The Chihuahua barked louder and with each bark, it grew. First to the size of a Doberman, then into a lion. The bark then became a roar.

The little boy screamed. His parents pulled him back toward the exit, straight into the park ranger, who stood, paralyzed, gaping at teh monster.

The Chimera was now so tall its back rubbed against the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamond back growing right out of its shaggy behind. The rhinestone dog collar still hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was now easy to read: Chimera-RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS-IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS-EXT.954.

I then click my wrist watch and out popped my bow and I pressed the button on my ring and my shield with my sword on the inside appeared.

The snake lady made a hissing noise that might've been laughter. "Be honored, Blake Love, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

Percy starred at her. He then said the most "Intelligent" thing ever: "Isn't that a kind of anteater?"

She then howled, her reptilian face turning brown and green with rage. " I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that, Percy Jackson you will die first, my son shall destroy you both."

"Great job Perce, It seems you have a knack for pissing off the wrong people or monster in this case!" I yelled at Percy

The Chimera then charged, its lion teeth gnashing. We both managed to dodge and leap away from the bite.

Percy ended up next to the family and the park ranger who were all screaming now, trying to pry open the emergency doors. I was at the opposite of the deck. I put my shield on my back, luckily it had a strap for my back. I then notched an arrow and fired hitting it in the leg.

It then roared in anger. "You're mother has killed enough of our kind, we shall have our revenge and send your body parts back to your mother!" screamed the Echidna.

The Chimera then charged at me and blew fire I jumped to the left and avoided the fire and Percy yelled "Hey Chihuahua." as he now had moved to another spot.

The Chimera shot flames again at Percy and he dove throught the explosion. The carpet burst into flames; the heat was so intense, it nearly seared off his eyebrows. Where he had been standing before was a ragged hole in the side of the Arch, with melted metal streaming around the edges.

Percy then went to slash at its neck. Which was not the smartest choice. The blade sparked harmlessly off the dog collar. He tried to regain balance and as the snake head was about to bite at Percy's leg I shot my arrow hitting the arrow through the eyes of the snake so it couldn't see where Percy was. But it still was able to bite him on the calf. The tail then wrapped around his leg and made Percy lose balance and tossed his sword into the Mississippi River.

I then grabbed my sword out of my shield and charged the Chimera. While Percy back up to the hole.

"Go Percy jump into the water. You will be safe there. Go."

"They don't make heroes like they used to, eh, son?" The Echidna said to the Chimera.

"If you are the son of Poseidon," the Echidna said now looking at Percy and not me, "you will not fear water. Jump, Percy Jackson. Show me that water will not harm you. Jump and retrieve your sword. Prove your bloodline."

'Come on Perce jump' I thought to myself as I continued to stare down the Chimera who hadn't made a move yet.

"You have no faith," the Echidna said. "you don not trust the gods. I cannot blame you, little coward. Better you die now. The gods are faithless. The poison is in your heart."

She was right. He was dying.

"Come on Percy jump man you have to I know the gods can be shitty but they are family just jump man you have nothing to lose!" I shouted

The Chimera then lunged at me. I then used my sword to hit the chimera away and then I heard the Echidna shout "Die, faithless one," and the Echidna was about to strike Percy down with her claws put Percy turned and jumped with his cloths on fire, and poison coursing through his veins.

I sighed in relief he should be safe now. However I wasn't out of the woods yet. The chimera then pounced on me pinning me down its claws digging into my skin. Luckily its claws had no poison and it was about to take my head off, but I used my hidden blades and stabbed it in the leg.

It lifted one paw in pain and I saw the snake lung at my leg to bit it but using my now free arm with my sword in hand cut the snake head off. The Chimera then roared even louder and got off of me in pain. It stood a little ways away in pain. Then it finally got over its pain and glared at me with red bloodied eyes. It then charged at me and blew fire out of its mouth. I held up my shield blocking the fire. I then sensed the Echidna come up from behind me. I then jumped to the right avoiding a swipe to the head. I then notched another arrow and shot at the lion head on the Chimera it hit part of the ear still not turning it to dust. The Echidna Screamed at me. " You continue to harm my son. You shall die."

This time she lunged at me as she lunged at me I put my hidden blades up and she thought I was going to aim at her waist but I ducked down and stabbed at her legs. She then used her claw at an angle to cut me but I rolled between her legs. The Chimera not realizing his mother was fighting me shot fire at me which I rolled out of the way and the fire hit the Echidna turning her to dust.

'One down.' I thought.

The Chimera then lumber at me I then Imagined a Rhinoceros how it is gray and has super thick skin and a horn that is razor sharp. I also imagined it a bit bigger than that of a regular Rhino and then felt my body change and my skin broke apart turning hard and changing to a gray color and my hands changed to that of a rhino's. Finally I stood as a bigger than normal rhino with thicker skin than that of a regular rhino. The Lion then bit down on my leg not puncturing the skin but still causing me even more pain. So I then put my horn underneath his neck and pushed up with all my might puncturing it's neck and before turning to dust the Chimer a blew fire from its mouth and moving its head at an angle it shot super hot flames at my arm. I then changed to human form my arms bleeding from the claws of the chimera earlier, a third degree burn on my shoulder and I then changed to an eagle and too off. I found Grover and Annabeth in a clearing away from everyone looking at the building in shock. I then flew down to their level. Changed back to human form and said **"Hey guys." **Right before I passed out frommthe pain and exhaustion.


	15. Chapter 14: A voice nags at me

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 14: A voice nags at me**

Opening my eyes all I saw was darkness, you know like when you are in your room with all the lights are turned off and you open your eyes and see nothing but darkness not a single piece of light, well that is what it was like for me in my passed out state of mind.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" said a female voice which I knew wasn't Athena because it sounded nothing like her the voice sound happy yet oddly angry at the same time which was weird.

"Um...who are you?" I questioned.

"That is unimportant right now. What were you thinking taking on the Chimera and Echidna, who I might add are both major monsters, the Echidna is the mother of all monsters, and the Chimera her spawn." Ranted the angry voice, I could just imagine that the woman would stand next to me with her hands on her hips giving me a knowing glare.

"Well, I obviously did it to defend my friends, and protect that family, and the park ranger." I said.

"Well I'm sure that the family and the ranger could have gotten out on their own and Perseus Jackson obviously would have been safe because of the water in the river. And all **you** had to do was turn into a bird and fly away, but **no** you just had to be reckless and attack one of the craziest monsters known. And believe me I would know. I mean I have been looking for that monster for quite some time. And I know that you are a hunter at heart but you must resist the urge to fight monsters." She said.

"It's not an urge I get, it's the fact I want to protect my friends and others who are defenseless, and why would you be looking for that monster?" I said.

"I do not care you made a really reckless decision and you need to use your head the next time you face a situation like this." said the voice softly ignoring my question.

"So are you telling me I shouldn't have fought to help my friends!" I said with anger.

"No..I'm not saying that, I'm saying that you need to know when to back out of a fight I mean you almost got yourself killed today. As soon as Perseus jumped off the building you should have changed into a bird and flew away to safety, instead of staying there fighting." She said.

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do!?" I said anger laced in my voice.

"Your mother." the voice says lovingly and before I could even ask the many questions going through my mind I see light and I wake up.

I have to say at least this time I didn't get woken up to Annabeth yelling, no but instead I just have a dream of my mother who I couldn't even see yell at me. When I awoke Grover and Annabeth were looking down at me and giving me some ambrosia. When they noticed that I was awake they immediately started asking questions like.

"Where is Percy?" and "What happened?"

I only answered where Percy was and how he got in the situation, I didn't however tell them how I got away so I just told them that I would answer all their questions as soon as we got Percy back because I really just didn't want to repeat myself. I then stood from my sitting position on the cement floor and reached into my backpack which surprisingly still was on my back and wasn't damaged by the Chimera except for a little scorch marks here and there. Also my bow was strapped around my back and my ring on my finger. But my sword I had dropped it in the fight. I click on my ring and out popped my shield which surprisingly held my sword. Ever since I put my sword in my shield it seemed that my sword and Shield were connected. So luckily I would never be able to lose my sword or my shield because of the mystical qualities in my ring.

I then realized that I should have realized that the Chihuahua was actually a monster, earlier than I did before, I mean after all if it had been a Chihuahua then I would have immediately understood what it was saying but I couldn't because it was a Chimera and not an actual dog. Since I can understand what animals say and not monsters. I then looked at Grover and Annabeth.

"How long have I been out?" I questioned.

"Only a few minutes actually." Annabeth said.

I looked at my arms and noticed that they were almost completely healed I still had some cuts in my arms but they weren't as bad, I had not as bad of a burn on my shoulder as it was at worst now a 1st degree burn, my clothes were now ripped to shreds. So I took off what remained of my shirt and when I did I noticed Annabeth blush as her face now tinted with red and some of the other female population also were blushing. I then grabbed another shirt from my pack and put it on. Some of the girls gave me a disappointed looks I just thought 'sorry ladies not now'. I also heard a rumble in the distance.

'Come on mom it's not like I'm doing anything sheesh.' I thought

I mean I respect women and would never do anything horrible and would never be a dick to a girl. I find it stupid and idiotic. I'm that guy who would do anything for a girl, but that is for another time.

Damn that Chimera was tough to beat I know for a fact that without Percy's help there would have been no way for me to have beaten the Chimera or Echidna I would most likely be in pieces sent to my mother. I shuddered at the thought. I just don't get why everyone is telling me to be a coward and run from a battle, that is just not the way I do things. 'sigh'

My...mother does care about my wellbeing though at least from what I noticed. I understand that she only wants my safety, but being who or what I am that will never happen I will always be in danger and there is nothing she can do to change that. That is why I was trained by my father at such an early age, he knew I was going to go into this world full of monsters and he had to prepare me for what is to come. However this experience also made me realize I need to train more, my ...mother made me realize that I do need to think more rather than act I would still have done the same thing fighting the monsters, but I should have done so with a strategy, my father would be angry if he discovered that I had fought with no strategy. Then again he was a son of Athena and I'm the son of Artemis and sometimes my instincts just override my use of strategy.

I then put my backpack on my back only using one strap, and walked into the crowed looking for Percy. Then Grover and Annabeth spotted Percy.

"Perrrr-cy!" Grover bleated and ran at Percy at breakneck speeds and jumped on him. "We thought you had possibly missed the water and was with Hades."

Percy then looked at me and said. " Sorry man I wasn't able to help you with the rest of that fight."

"Don't worry about it man I knew you had to jump, I mean hell I encouraged you to jump. You had poison in you so if you didn't you your self would have died." I said.

"So what happened?" Percy question and the other two also starred at me in anticipation.

I then told them about the whole battle and how I had defended myself against the Chimera and Echidna. Grover, Annabeth, and Percy all looked at me in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"You just took down the mother of all monsters that is really big Blake." Annabeth said.

"I really didn't it was the Chimera that did that I just jumped out of the way." I said.

They all nodded and said. "Still in sane."

"What about you Perce anything crazy happen when you jumped I don't know 6oo Fucking feet." I said .

" Oh yeah actually, a water spirit met me down there and relayed a message to me apparently my father told me we need to get to Santa Monica."

"Whoa, we have to get you to Santa Monica. You can't ignore a summoning from your father." Grover said.

Then all of a sudden the lady who was up with her family in the Arch was being brought up behind us yelled. "There they are the boys who fought the monster and the other jumped off the building."

Once we heard that we took off in a sprint. We passed a news van and Percy stopped and heard her report saying she has reason to believe we are going west and talked about his mom's disappearance.

We then slipped into an alley way.

"First things first." Percy told us. "We've got to get out of town."

We then somehow made it back to the Amtrak station without getting spotted. We got on board the train just before it pulled off for Denver. The train trundled west as darkness fell, police lights still pulsing against the Saint Louis skyline behind us. My only thoughts were '**let's hope Santa Monica will be nicer.'**


	16. Chapter 15: I meet the Dumbass God Of Wa

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 15: I meet the Dumbass God Of War**

The next afternoon, June 24, seven days before the solstice, our train rolled into Denver. We had eaten the last of the food I had gotten from the food store I had got off of the train when I had fought the Harpy. It lasted till we got to Kansas the night before. We however hadn't taken a show in quite a long time which I have to say was...when we were in Camp Half-Blood.

"Let's try to contact Chiron," Annabeth said. "I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit."

"We will have to use I-Ming aren't we?" I asked Annabeth knowing that we couldn't use phones as it attracts monsters.

"Yeah." Annabeth confirmed

"What is I-Ming?" Percy asked.

"I'll tell you when we do the message Perce I don't really want to go into detail right now." I told him. He looked reluctant to accept what I told him but he nodded his head.

We wandered around through downtown for about half an hour, looking for a place were we could spray some water to create a rainbow out of water. The air however was hot and dry, so I had no clue as to where we would find a place to make a rainbow at. Everywhere we turned, the Rocky Mountains seemed to just be taunting me. You see my adoptive dad and I would go hunting quite often and where we were would be a perfect place to go hunting, but I knew I have to get those thoughts out of my head we had to focus on finding a water source.

Finally and I mean finally after about another hour of searching we found a do-it-yourself car wash. We veered toward the stall farthest from the street, keeping our eyes open for patrol cars and possible monsters. We were four adolescents hanging at a car wash without a car; any cop worth his jelly filled doughnuts would have figured we were up to no good. If only I were 16 and I would be driving my dream car the zl1 camaro all orange carbon fiber with black racing stripes, just the thought made me want the car even more.

"What exactly are we doing?" Percy asked as Grover took out a spray gun.

"It's 75 cents," Grover grumbled. "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?"

"Don't look at me," she said. "I have no money left."

"Here Grover." I said handing him another quarter, and a drachma since I knew we would need it.

"Excellent," Grover said. "We could do it with a spry bottle of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping."

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

Grover fed in the quarters and set the knob to FINE MIST.

"It's called I-Ming or Iris messaging, the rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods." I told Percy.

"Yeah and we use the drachma as a way of payment for the call." Annabeth said adding her two cents in.

"You summon a goddess using a spray gun?" Percy asked.

Grover pointed the nozzle of the gun in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist. "Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow."

Then sure enough, late afternoon light filtered through the vapor and broke into colors.

Annabeth held her palm out to me. "Drachma, please."

I gave her one of my Drachmas.

She then raised the coin over her head. "O goddess, accept our offering."

She then threw the drachma into the rainbow. It disappeared in a golden shimmer.

"Half-Blood Hill," Annabeth requested.

At first of course nothing happened.

Then We were looking through the mist at delicious strawberry fields, and the Long Island Sound in the distance. We seemed to be on the porch of the Big House. Standing with his back to us at the railing was a sandy-haired guy in shorts and an orange tank top. He was holding a bronze sword and seemed to be staring intently at something down in the meadow.

"Luke!" Percy yelled out.

He turned to us in shock his eyes wide in surprise.

"WHAT THE, oh Percy don't scare me like that damn." Luke said. "Is that Annabeth, and Blake too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"

"We're….uh….fine." Annabeth said with a stammer trying to straighten her hair out and straiten her dirty shirt.

"Way to be subtle Annabeth." I said with a chuckle.

She just elbowed me In the ribs and whispered "Shut up."

I only laughed a little harder.

"We thought-Chiron-I mean-"

"He's down at the cabins." Luke's smile fades. "We're having some issues with the cmpers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?"

"I'm right here," Grover called. He held the nozzle out to one side and stepped into Luke's line of vision. "What kind of issues?"

Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to max hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement.

"Chiron had to-what's that noise?" Luke asked.

I was about to say something, but Annabeth yelled "I'll take care of it! Grover, come on!" happy that she now had a reason to leave for a moment.

"What?" Grover said. "But-"

"Give Percy the nozzle and come on!" she ordered.

Grover just muttered "I swear girls are harder to understand than the prophecies that the Oracle gives." He then handed Percy the squirt gun and followed Annabeth.

Percy readjust the hose to keep the rainbow going.

"Chiron had to break up a fight," Luke shouted to us over the music. "Things are pretty tense here, Blake. Word leaked out about the Zeus-Poseidon standoff. We're still not sure how-probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhound. Now the campers are starting to take sides."

"So they are just all being dumb." I said with annoyance.

"Yeah man, I mean it's even shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus."

"Why can't they just grow up I swear we they are probably as bad the gods themselves." I said with roll of my eyes.

I then heard Annabeth arguing with the guy who was in the car with the loud noise, and then the music decreased drastically. Word of advice never and I mean never piss off a woman they and I know this won't sound very good for my male ego but girls let's just say can get really scary.

"So what's the status?" Luke asked me. "Chiron will be sorry he missed you."

I then told him pretty much everything except some personal things such as the harpy, Percy would add in his 2 cents about what happened to him and his dreams he had been having. I didn't know why, but I just felt really wary of Luke I mean ever since he treated me like crap at camp he has been giving off a bad vibe. We continued to talk till all of a sudden I heard the beeper go off on the spray machine, and I realized I only had a one minute before the water shut off.

"I wish I could be there," Luke told me. "We can't help much from here, I'm afraid, but listen….it had to be Hades who took the master bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him."

"But Chiron said the gods can't take each other's magic items directly." I said narrowing my eyes at him in suspicion.

"That's true." Luke said, looking troubled. "Still….Hades has the helm of darkness. How could anybody else sneak into the throne room and steal the master bolt? You'd have to be invisible."

"Maybe there was a demigod that was invisible who took the bolt." I said in thought looking at Luke in suspicion.

Luke tensed then calmed. "Hmm it is possible I suppose."

Then Luke seemed to realize what he said earlier. "Oh, hey," he protested. "I didn't mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never…I mean, she's like a little sister to me."

I knew for a fact if Annabeth hear that for her description she would through a fit. I knew for a fact Annabeth didn't steal it after all she is on the quest to help retrieve it so it would be counterproductive for her and she wouldn't be dumb enough to do that after all she is a daughter of Athena. Then in the stall next to us, the music stopped completely. A man screamed in terror, car doors slammed, and the Lincoln peeled out of the car wash.

"You'd better go see what that was the both of you," Luke said. "Listen , Percy are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good."

"Oh…uh, yeah!" Percy said, and I knew he was lying, but I wouldn't tell Luke that had to have been a reason he wanted Percy to wear those shoes and I wouldn't let it happen. "Yeah, they've come in handy."

"Really?" He said with an evil grin. "They fit and everything?"

The water shut off. The mist started to evaporate.

"Well, take care of yourselves guys out there in Denver," Luke said his voice getting fainter. "And tell Grover it'll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if he just-"

But now the mist was gone, and Luke's image faded to nothing. Percy and I were the only ones standing there in a wet, empty car stall.

"Well it was good to hear from him huh." Percy said.

"Yeah really good." I said.

Percy was about to ask me something, but then Annabeth and Grover walked in from around the corner, laughing, but stopped when they saw Percy's face. Annabeth's smile faded. "What happened Blake, Percy? What did Luke say?"

"Not much," Percy and I lied.

"Come on, let's find some dinner." I said.

A few minutes later, we were sitting at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner. All around us, families were eating burgers and drinking malts and sodas, which made me miss my family 'sigh'.

Finally the waitress came over. She raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Well?"

I said, "We, would like to order some dinner."

"You kids have money to pay for it?"

"Yes of course we do." I said.

The others looked at me in shock at the fact I had money. I then pulled my backpack around from my front to my lap and pulled out a whole hundred dollar bill from the train ride when I took the money from the register after fighting the harpy. She was about to say something and so were my friends, but then all of a sudden a motor cycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb.

All the conversation in the diner stopped. The motorcycle's headlight glared red. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. The seat was leather-but leather that looked like Caucasian human skin 'shudder'.

The guy on the bike would've made pro wrestlers run for their mommies. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face I'd ever seen-cool, I guess, but gnarly- with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. He also had a beard that covered some of his scares on his cheeks , even a bit of a mustache.

'You really have a way of making an entrance huh Ares.' I thought to myself. The only reason I knew it was Ares is because my dad had met the guy before when on Olympus for a visit.

As he walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but Ares waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again. Everybody went back to their conversations. The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just pressed the rewind button on her brain. She asked again, "You kids have money to pay for it?"

Which I was about to show her my hundred dollars again, but Ares said "It's on me." He slid into our booth which was way too small for him, and crowded Annabeth against the window.

"So sweetheart are you going to take their order or not?" Ares asked.

She then asked what we wanted to eat for dinner.

I spoke first. "I would like Chicken tenders with honey mustard."

Annabeth ordered a hamburger, Percy ordered a Cheeseburger and Grover a salad.

He then put Drachmas in her hand and said "This should cover it."

"Umm, But sir these are-" She started to say until he brought out a colt pistol and started to clean it, and she then took one look at it then made a mad dash to the kitchen to place in the order.

"You're an ass, Ares. She didn't deserve that treatment." I said with anger and Percy looked at him with disgust.

Annabeth gave me a shock look that I knew who it was. "Um Blake you shouldn't be-"

"Don't worry about it it's fine. So you know who I am at least you aren't an idiot like others are. And get over it kid does it look like I give a rats ass what you think." He said now pulling out a large knife and started picking at his teeth with it.

"So you are my sisters kid eh, doesn't look to tough don't know why everyone thinks you're so special don't really look like much to me. And you," Ares said now looking at Percy, "must be old Seaweed's kid huh?"

"What's it to you?" Percy asked with anger which earned him a look from Annabeth.

"So why has the oh so great god of war graced us with his oh so precious presents. You have to be here for some reason?" I said.

"Straight to business eh, so much like your mother all business no play." Ares said licking his lips. "I actually was quite surprised to hear she had a brat I always thought she swung the other way, catch my drift." Ares said now taking off his glasses showing his eyes which were actually just eye sockets with fire, and I knew he was only saying this to rile me up which was working as I clenched my fist under the table, and my hidden blades unsheathed.

"So you are Clarisse's dad." Percy said

"That's right punk and I heard you broke her spear." He said.

"She was asking for it." Percy said.

"Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for as Blake here put it so graciously is for a favor. A proposition if you will."

The waitress then came back with all the food we ordered. She then walked away wanting to get away from Ares in case he pulled out his Gun again and plus the knife he was using to pick at his teeth really didn't help either.

"What favor could we do for a god?" I questioned.

"Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little….date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."

"Why don't you go back and get it yourself?" Percy asked.

The fire in his eyes glowed even hotter.

"Too Fucking lazy to get off your ass." I said.

Which only seemed to piss him off even more, but then he calmed himself down a bit.

"Hmm, well it's the same reason I don't turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley. Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you all an opportunity to prove yourself, hunter. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe you only fight only during the night, so your mommy can heal you."

I just glared at him.

"You're one to talk at least I am not a what is it thousands of year old immortal living with my mommy and daddy." I said with a smirk.

"Punk you are really pushing your luck." Said Ares standing up fire in his eyes blazing, then something seemed to overcome him and he calmed down.

"We already have a quest in progress so were not interested." Percy said

Ares now was looking at Percy " Yes, I know all about your quest, punk. When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, the hunters mother and her gang of brats, and of course me , naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful…" He licked his lips, as if the very thought of the master bolt made him hungry. "Well…if I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath."

"You told him Hades stole the bolt?" Percy questioned.

"Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest."

"Thanks." Percy grumbled.

"Hey, I'm a generous guy," Ares said and which I snorted at. "Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends."

"We're doing fine on our own." Percy said.

"Yeah, right. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom."

"My mom?"

He just gave a greasy grin. "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delany. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride, much like the hunters last name which I have to say is quite ironic considering who your mother is."

"Ares do you even know what ironic means." I asked with a mock glare.

Before Ares could say anything Percy asks "What interrupted your date? Something scare you off?"

Ares just bared his teeth, but I'd seen his threatening look on Clarisse when I fought her in the restroom. There was something false about it, almost like he was nervous.

"You're lucky punks you met me, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me."

Then all of a sudden Ares disappeared leaving the smell of burnt rubber behind. I even looked out the window and saw scorch marks in the cement where Ares left in his bike.

"Not good," Grover said. "Ares sought you guys out. This is not good."

Percy just stared out the window.

Ares is a dick. Ares just like his girlfriend just loved to mess with emotion, he loves to mess with people's anger while she messes with people's love for others and twist it and can make it painful.

"It's probably some kind of trick," Percy said. "Forget Ares. Let's go."

"We and I really hate to say this Perce, but we have to." I said with disgust.

"Unless of course you want serious bad luck or be turned into a rodent be my guest." Annabeth added.

Percy just looked down at his Cheeseburger.

"Why the hell does he need us?" Percy questioned looking annoyed.

"Maybe it's a problem that requires brains," Annabeth said. "Ares has strength, but that is all he has and nothing to fill the void in the empty shell he calls a head. And even strength has to bow down to wisdom sometimes."

Which I had to agree with Annabeth on if I had thought more during some of my fights then maybe I wouldn't be as wounded as some of my battles made me. 'sigh'

"But this water park…he acted almost scared. What would make a war god run away like that?" Percy asked.

Grover and Annabeth looked at each other nervously.

Annabeth then said, "I'm afraid we'll have to find out."

The sun was sinking behind the mountains by the time we found the water park. Judging from the sign, it once had been called WATERLAND, but now some of the letters were smashed out, so it read WAT R A D.

The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire. Inside, huge dry waterslides and tubes and pipes curled everywhere, leading to empty pools. Old tickets and advertisements fluttering around the asphalt. With night coming on, the place looked like it would be the perfect place to have a horror movie.

"If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date," Percy said looking at the barbed wire, "I'd hate to see what she looks like."

"Hey Percy I know you don't know this, but his girlfriend is Aphrodite. You know the Goddess of Love. And trust me dude if you aren't carful she can really wreck your day." I told him

"But I thought she was married to Hephaestus?" Percy said.

"She is, but she cheats on her husband with Ares. It's sad man really I mean he was even thrown off Olympus by his mother Hera." I told him

"Or if you look at other sources it could have been Zeus." Annabeth also said.

"So ever since those two have gotten together. Hephaestus has been setting them up for embarrassment. Which is really good on his part she really screwed him over which was really dumb." I said with a bit of sadness since I actually really felt sorry for the God of Smithing.

Percy nodded his head in agreement and seemed to want to change the subject so he asked. "So, how do we get in?"

"Maia!" Grover shouted.

While he did that I just imagined a Peregrine Falcon how long the wing span was and it actually is quite impressive it reaches out to about 3.5 feet long how it has brown colored feathers and a white with black dots and yellow feet and razor sharp talons, its beak yellow and sharp, its eyes the same color as my own and can travel at speeds up to 240 miles per hour.

All of a sudden my body started to change and instead the usual size of a Peregrine Falcon I stood a little taller and my wing span now reaching 4.5 feet long. My body felt like it was shrinking into its self when I was changing. I then flapped my wings and flew over the barbed wire and flew into the sky doing swirls and loops. Flying was so much fun and it seemed that when I became a bird my fear of heights just disappeared it seems that when I become an animal I gain some of its instincts.

As I flew I noticed Grover did an unintended somersault in midair, then stumbled to a landing on the opposite side mainly because he was so distracted my flying and transformation he had really no balance landing. I just cawed in laughter. He just glared at me as I was still in the air flapping my wings. He dusted off his jeans and yelled to the others.

"Are you guys coming or not?"

Annabeth and Percy climbed the old fashion way, I flew down to the barbed wire and used my claw to surprisingly cut the wire I didn't know my talons were so sharp I left a gap for them to make it across without tearing themselves up. As we continued well they were on the ground and I in the sky the shadows grew long as we continued through the park, checking out the attractions. There was Ankle Biter Island, Head Over Wedgie, and Dude, Where's My Swimsuit?

Luckily no monsters came out to get us. Nothing made the slightest noise. We found a souvenir shop that had been left open. Merchandise still lined the shelve: snow globes, pencils, postcards, and racks of-

"Cloths," Annabeth said. "Fresh cloths."

"Yeah," Percy said. "But you can't just-"

"Watch me."

She snatched an entire row of stuff of the racks and disappeared into the changing room. I was lucky that I didn't need any cloths as I still had my backpack with tons of cloths that was generously donated to me by the Camp-Half blood store. A few minutes later she came out in Waterland flower-print shorts, a big red Waterland T-shirt, and commemorative Waterland surf shoes. A Waterland Backpack was slung over her shoulder, obviously stuffed with more goodies.

"I swear you could be a daughter of Hermes." I shrilled which only Grover under stood me as I was now standing on one of the racks of clothing looking at Annabeth.

Grover laughed and relayed what I had said.

Annabeth just huffed.

"What the heck."Percy said. And Grover just shrugged knowing Percy was talking about Annabeth. Soon, all four of us were decked out like walking advertisements, well at least the three People who were walking were. While I just flew in the air enjoying the freedom of flying, going at speeds well over 30mphs.

I flew slightly ahead and found the Tunnel Of Love. I then flew back to Grover and latched on to his shoulder making sure not to hurt him and told them where it was located. Then Grover, Annabeth, and Percy with me on Grover's shoulder took off in the direction I had just come from.

"So Ares and Aphrodite," Percy said as we slowed down in a walk as would take a few more minutes to reach the Tunnel, "they have a thing going?"

"That's old gossip, Percy," Annabeth said. "Three-thousand-year-old gossip."

"Well, as we said earlier," Annabeth said. "Hephaestus. The Black smith. He was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus or Hera according to other sources that Blake mentioned earlier. So he isn't exactly Handsome. Clever with his hands, and all that, but Aphrodite isn't into brains and talent, you know?"

"She likes bikers."Percy said.

"Whatever." Annabeth said.

"And Hephaestus knows?" Percy asked.

I just took off into the air not wanting to hear the same story I had just originally told, I swear sometimes Percy just doesn't listen. I then looked straight ahead and noticed we had reached the Tunnel. So there in front of us was an empty pool that would've been awesome fro skateboarders which I personally wasn't really into. I was about fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl.

Around the rim, a dozen bronze statues of Cupid stood guard with wings spread and bows ready to fire. On the opposite side from us, a tunnel opened up, probably where the water flowed into when the pool was full. the sign above it read, **Thrill RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE**!

Grover crept towards the edge. "Guys, look."

Marooned at the bottom of the pool was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the tip and little hearts painted all over it. In the left seat, glinting in the fading light, was Ares's shield, a polished circle of bronze.

"This is way too easy," Percy said. "So we just walk down there and get it?"

Annabeth ran her fingers along the base of the nearest Cupid statue.

"There's a Greek letter carved here," she said. "Eta. I wonder…"

"Grover, Blake," Percy said "you guys sense any monsters?"

Grover said no and I just flew around and then landed on the ground sadly I had to change back to human form.

"Nope Perce I don't sense any." I told him

"Dude you changing into animals is really cool. I wish I could do that." Percy said looking at me.

"Well dude at least you can control water and you probably create storms and earthquakes. That is really cool." I told him.

We high fived and Percy then said. "I'm going down there."

"I'll go with you."Grover didn't sound too enthusiastic, but I got the feeling he was trying to make up for what had happened in St. Louis and how he didn't sense the Echidna.

"No," Percy told him. "I want you to stay up top with the flying shoes. You're the Red Baron, a flying ace, remember? I'll be counting on you for backup, in case something goes wrong."

Grover puffed his chest. "Sure. But what could go wrong?"

"I don't know just a feeling."

"That is why I will be going with him. " I said taking a step towards the Tunnel.

"Actually Blake I also need you up above too, I have to say you are probably the most skilled out of all of us so we defiantly need you up here in case a monster just so happens to come across us."

"Alright no problem." I said with a salute.

"So Annabeth will be-"

"Are you kidding?" She said looking at Percy as if he was crazy and he had just agreed to marry a Cyclopes. Her cheeks completely red. I smirked maybe she did have a crush on aqua lad.

"What's the problem now?" Percy demanded.

"Ah so oblivious eh Grover?" I whispered to Grover.

He laughed and agreed.

"Me, go with you to the ….the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?"

"Who's going to see you?" Percy said with his face completely red. "Fine," he told her. "I'll do it myself." As he made his way down she started to follow.

As they made their way down I reached into my pack and said. "Hey G get over here I want to take a pic."

Grover then came over to me we both smirked and took a pic. Then as Percy grabbed the pink shimmering scarf, which Annabeth just yanked out of his hand , and as they were in the Tunnel I took a pic, and I made sure that the name of the ride was in the picture it even had Annabeth and Percy smirking in the picture. And before they could notice I stuffed the camera in my pack.

Then all of a sudden millions of gears started grinding, as if the whole pool were turning into one giant machine.

Grover yelled "Guys!"

Up on the rim, the Cupid statues were drawing their bows into firing position. Then they surprisingly shot at each other not at Percy or Annabeth so I clicked on my watch out pops my bow and hit one of the arrows, but it didn't really do anything it just made my arrow turn to splinters. Then from the arrows came silky cables, arcing over the pool and anchoring where they landed to form a huge golden asterisk. Then smaller metallic threads started weaving together magically between the main strands, making a net.

Percy then grabbed the shield and started to run with Annabeth.

"Come on!" Grover shouted.

I then imagined a Gorilla strong as hell with black hair all over the body, huge hands and so on. Then my form changed to that of a gorilla. I then grabbed hold of the net trying to keep one section of the net open for them. But the golden threads then wrapped themselves around my hands. I tried to stop it but it wouldn't. I even tried to tear the threads with my teeth but nothing was working. I had to let go.

Then the Cupids' heads popped open. Out came video cameras. Spotlights rose up all around the pool, blinding Percy and Annabeth. Then the loud speaker voiced boomed: "Live to Olympus in one minute…Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight…"

"Hephaestus!" Annabeth screamed.

They almost made it to the rim when the row of mirrors opened like hatches and thousands of tiny metallic things poured out. Which made Annabeth scream.

"Spider!" Yelled Annabeth.

The spiders came from everywhere, millions going towards the center of the pool surrounding them. Annabeth and Percy then climbed into the boat. Percy kicked away the spiders as they tried to get aboard. Percy yelled for Annabeth to help him but she was to paralyzed with fear to do so. My dad also had a huge fear for spiders. Grover hovered above the pool in his flying shoes, trying to pull the net loose, but it wouldn't budge. Even I tried and It wouldn't work and I had gorilla strength. I roared in annoyance as the net would not budge.

Then the voice said "Fifteen, fourteen…"

"Grover!" Percy yelled which made me stop my pulling. "Get into the booth! Find the 'on' switch!"

"But-"

"Do it!"Percy shouted and I then knew what he was going to do he was going to control the water to destroy the bugs and get them through the exit.

Grover rushed into the booth slamming at every button he saw.

"Five, four-"

Grover looked at Percy hopelessly, raising his hands. He was telling him that he had pushed every button, but nothing was working. I then ran to the booth Grover rushed out of I tore the place apart trying to get the thing to work, and when I looked at Percy I saw him concentrating trying to will the water.

"Two, one, zero!"

Then water exploded from the pipes. It roared into the pool, sweeping away the spiders. Percy pulled Annabeth into the seat next to him and fastened her seat belt just as the tidal wave slammed into the boat, over the top, whisking away the spiders and dousing Percy and Annabeth completely, but not capsizing them. The boat turned, lifted in the flood, and spun in circles around the whirlpool.

The water full of short-circuiting spiders, some of them smashed against the pool's concrete wall with such force that they burst.

I then ran to the net and started hammering at the net again in hopes of helping them escape. Then I noticed Percy and Annabeth's boat go into the darkness of the Tunnel of Love. And I heard them both screaming. I then changed into a human knowing as a gorilla there was nothing else I could do.

Grover and I then ran to the front of the Tunnel of Love ride. After quite a bit of screaming Percy and Annabeth finally made it out of the tunnel toward the exit. However the ride was not in working order, and if it were they would have landed on a ramp between the golden Gates of Love and splashed down safely in the exit pool. But there was a problem. The Gates of Love were chained. Two boats that had been washed out of the tunnel before them was now piled against the barricade- one submerged, the other cracked in half. 'Shit'. I thought now I am going to have to change into a bird, the pain of transforming never stops but it does dull getting use to that pain makes the transformations easier.

I then imagined a bald eagle ignoring all other noises and thought about the eagle. I imagined it bigger than normal so that I would be able to lift a person. Now I have never tried to will a certain size, but now seemed like a really good time to see if I could do it. Then all I heard from Grover was "Wow."

There standing next to Grover I stood as a really large eagle. I then took flight. Percy and Annabeth jumped. I grabbed Percy and Grover grabbed Annabeth.

"Ouch." yelped Annabeth

"Grover!" she said

And Percy looked up at me and was shock to see bald eagle the size of a minivan grabbing him and holding him in the air.

"Holy crap!" Percy yelled

I then set Percy down and Grover set Annabeth down as well both thanking us. I then changed back to human form for like the hundredth time and laid down in exhaustion. I took a breather, then stood back up. We were now next to a photo board with a whale for people to take pictures with. I noticed Percy look back at the Thrill Ride of Love and I did the same noticing that the water was now subsiding. The boat that they had been on was now in pieces. A hundred yards away, at the entrance pool, the cupids were still filming. The statues had swiveled so that their cameras were trained straight on us, the spotlights in our faces.

"Show's over!"Percy yelled.

"Thank you and, Good night!" I shouted taking a bow.

The Cupids then turned back to their original positions. The lights shut off. The park went quiet and dark again, luckily I had night vision.

"I wonder what the rating will be on the movie, I say 10/10." I said with a New Yorker accent at the end.

The others laughed at what I said.

**"We need to have a serious talk with Ares."** I said now becoming serious. The others nodded in agreement. And we then took off to meet up with the Dumbass God of War.

**And that ladies and gentlemen was my longest chapter yet. I hope you all enjoyed and leave a comment about your thoughts. Thank you and have an awesome day. Also I have poll on my profile on What pairing should happen for Blake.**


	17. Chapter 16: Those Damn Lotus Eaters

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 16: Those Damn Lotus Eaters**

In the diner parking lot the God of War was waiting for us.

"Well, well," he said. "You didn't get yourself killed."

"You knew it was a trap," Percy said.

Ares gave Percy a wicked grin. "Bet that crippled black-smith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids. You looked good on T.V especially when the bird boy picked you up as an eagle."

"Hmm…well Ares at least we didn't have to have kids get a shield for us because we are cowards." I said giving him a glare.

"I would hold your tongue, hunter boy." Ares said.

"Why don't you make me, piece of shit." I told him.

"Is that a challenge kid?" Ares questioned with a grin, like he wanted to fight me. But I was to heated to notice it.

"Even a baboon could have figure that out." I told him.

His eyes burst his glasses on fire and they melted.

"No not yet." He muttered calming down and replacing his destroyed glasses.

Annabeth and Grover sighed a breath of relief. While Percy shoved the shield in his hand muttering "Jerk."

Ares grabbed his shield and spun it in the air like a pizza dough. It changed form, melting into a bullet proof vest. He slung it across his back.

"Kid," he said now looking at me. "That temper you got from your mother, you need to watch it or it will get you killed. Consider it a warning and a tip. Now you see that truck over there?" Ares said now pointing to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A. with one stop in Vegas."

The eighteen-wheeler had a sign on the back, which I could read only because it was reverse-printed white on black, a good combination for dyslexia: KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS.

Percy then said, "You're kidding."

Ares snapped his fingers. The back door of the truck unlatched. "Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job."

He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handle bars and tossed it to Percy . I then looked over Percy's shoulder looking into the bag finding fresh cloths for all of us, 20 dollars in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, and a bag of double stuffed Oreos.

Percy then said, "I don't want your lousy-"

"Thank you, Lord Ares," Grover interrupted, giving Percy his best red-alert warning look. "Thanks a lot."

Percy gritted his teeth. If we had refused we probably would have been turned to dust , but I really didn't want his handouts we could take care of ourselves. Percy reluctantly, slung the bag over his shoulder. I knew that the reason I was so angry is because of Ares presence so I just had to calm down. He reminded me of all the horrible people I have ever met in my life from Percy's step father to the monsters that killed my parents.

Percy looked at the diner, which had only a couple of customers now. The waitress who'd served us dinner was watching nervously out the window, like she was afraid Ares might hurt us. She dragged the fry cook out from the kitchen to see. She said something in his ear. He nodded, held up a camera and snapped a picture of us.

'Well if things couldn't get any worse, we are going to be in the news AGAIN.' I thought to myself.

"You owe me one more thing." Percy told Ares. "You owe me some info about my mother."

"You sure you can handle the news?" Ares said kick-starting his bike. "She isn't dead."

"What do you mean?" Percy said with a shaky voice.

"I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept." Ares said.

"Kept. Why?" Percy questioned.

"Perce, she is being held captive to lure us in, a hostage if you will. To control your emotions." I told him.

"Huh, it seems that the hunter is actually smart what do you know." Ares said sarcastically and I just rolled my eyes.

"No one is controlling me." Percy said looking at me with anger.

"Oh yeah? See you around kid." Ares said with a chuckle.

Percy balled up his fists. "You're pretty smug. Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues."

Behind his new sunglasses, fire glowed. We all felt a hot wind hit our faces. "We'll meet again, Percy Jackson, Blake Love. Next time you're in a fight, watch your backs."

He revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancy Street.

"Guys that was not smart, Blake I expected better from you." Annabeth said.

I hung my head she was right I need to learn to control my emotions, they get the better of me, but according from others my mother is a bit of a spit fire and I get it from her.

"You're right Annabeth I should have kept my cool." I said.

Percy however just says," I don't care."

"You don't want a god as your enemy Percy. Especially not that god." Annabeth said.

"Hey, guys," Grover said. " I hate to interrupt , but…"

He then pointed toward the diner. At the register, the last two customers were paying their checks, two men in identical black coveralls, with a white logo on their backs that matched the one on the KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL truck.

"If we're taking the zoo express," Grover said, "we need to hurry."

I didn't like it, but we had no better option. Besides, I'd seen enough of Denver. And I think the othes thought the same thing. So we all ran across the street and climbed in the back of the big rig, closing the door behind us.

The first thing that hit me like the truck we were in was the smell. It was like the world's biggest pan of kitty litter.

The trailer wasn't really dark because I could easily see in the dark. However for the others it was probably really dark until of course Percy unleashed Riptide and the sword gave off a bronze glow. Sadly though what I was looking at made me want to go ballistic. Sitting in a row of filthy metal cages were three really dead looking zoo animals. One was a zebra with a tray of hamburger meat in the cage, a male albino lion with a sack of turnips in his cage, and an antelope with hamburger meat also in his cage.

Not only that but the antelope had a balloon tied to his horns, the zebra had chewing gum in its mane, and the lion had nothing really done to him because obliviously no one wanted to mess with this carnivore. But the poor thing was pacing around on soiled blankets, in a space way too small for him, panting from the stuffy heat of the trailer. He had flies buzzing around his pink eyes and his rivs showed through through his white fur.

"This is kindness?" Grover said. "Humane zoo transport?"

Then finally all the animals noticed my presents and started shouting in my head, "Lord, my lord, I am so glad to see you-"

"All of you stop for a moment one at a time." I thought back to them.

I then grabbed the blanket in the lions cage knowing he would not harm me. I replaced it with a blanket I found while looking deeper in the truck. I then grabbed the turnips and gave them to the respective animals that needed it and gave the hamburger meat to the lion that immediately chowed down. I then replaced all the water the animals needed. I pulled the hair out of the zebras mane, and untied the balloon on the antelopes horns. I killed all the flies surrounding the animals with precision.

Annabeth and I wanted to let the animals out but Percy wouldn't let us until the truck stopped moving, but for now I suppose what I had done for the animals for now would suffice.

"I promise, in the morning you all will be free I give you my word." I told them.

"Thank you my lord." came a course from all three animals.

I then patted lions mane who just leaned into the touch. I had no fear towards animals ever, not even as a child. They had always seemed to be nice so I never thought of them in fear. I suppose with my mother being Artemis came with respect from all creatures. I then stood walking to the zebra and brushed its mane with my hand, then over to the antelope and patted its head. Grover curled up that night on a turnip sack; Annabeth opened our bag of Double stuffed Oreos and nibbled on one half-heartedly. We were half-way towards our destination thank goodness. I then went to the lions cage which wasn't very far only a few feet away from everyone. The lion was leaning against the cage.

"May I lay on your mane." I asked the lion with politeness.

"Of course my lord you may do as you wish I promise no harm." The lion told me and I honestly could sense the honesty and sincerity in his voice. I then lied down on his mane. The lion didn't move an inch he just lied his head down and went to sleep.

The only thoughts running through my mind was if my mother had seen the video up on Olympus. Was she proud of me or still angry? I had no clue I just wish I could meet her, but I knew that wouldn't be for a long time. I know my mom really cares about that much is for certain, but there is always that doubt. She might be using me just to get her out of a bind with her dad by me doing a favor for him. I had no clue. Hell she even left me to rot, not that I still hate her for it, but she truly does have a lot to make up for if she ever wants me to forgive her.

"Hey," Annabeth said looking at Percy, "I'm sorry for freaking out back at the water park, Percy."

"That's okay."

"It's just…." she shuddered. "Spiders."

"Because of the Arachne story." Percy said. "She got turned into a spider for challenging your mom to a weaving contest right?"

Annabeth nodded. "Archne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll find me. I hate the creepy little things. Anyway, I owe you."

"We're a team, remember?" Percy reminded her. "Besides, Blake and Grover here did the fancy flying."

"Don't remind me. I should have been more careful changing into an animal of that magnitude. It literally exhausted me beyond belief." I told them.

Grover however who we all thought was sleeping said, "I was pretty amazing, wasn't I?"

Which we all had to laugh at.

Annabeth then split an Oreo three ways, handing myself, and Percy a piece."In the Iris message….did Luke really say nothing?"

Percy munched on his cookie as did I. I was thinking about how to answer.

Then Percy answered. "Luke said you and he go way back. He also said Grover wouldn't fail this time. Nobody would turn into a pine tree."

Looking at Annabeth I could see that she was going red faced when Percy said that Luke said they go way back. While Grover had a miserable look on his face.

Grover then let out a mournful bray.

"I should've told you the truth from the beginning." His voice trembling as he spoke towards Percy. "I thought if you knew what a failure I was, you wouldn't want me along."

"You were the satyr who tried to save Thalia, the daughter of Zeus." Percy said looking at Grover.

Grover only nodded sadly.

"And the other two half-bloods Thalia befriended, the ones who got safely to camp…" Percy said looking at Annabeth who just looked away from Percy in sadness.

"That was you and Luke, wasn't it?" Percy asked Annabeth

She put down her Oreo, uneaten. "Like you said, Percy, a seven-year-old half-blood wouldn't have made it very far alone. Athena guided me toward help. Thalia was 12. Luke was 14. They'd both run away from home, like me. They were happy to take me with then. They were… amazing monster-fighters, even without training. We traveled north from Virginia without any real plans, fending off monsters fro about two weeks before Grover found us."

"I was suppose to escort Thalia to camp," Grover said, sniffling as tear streamed down his face and only a person or animal with night vision could see it. "Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don't do anything that would slow down the rescue. We knew Hades was after her, see, but I couldn't just leave Luke and Annabeth by themselves. I thought…I thought I could lead all 3 of them to safety. It was my fault the Kindly ones caught up with us. I froze. I got scared on the way back to camp and took some wrong turns. If I'd just been a little quicker…"

"Stop it," Annabeth said. "No one blames you. Thalia didn't blame you either.

"She sacrificed herself to save us," he said miserably. "Her death was my fault. The Council of Cloven Elders said so."

"Well Grover they are morons don't listen to them, they can't blame you for wanting to save two other half-bloods, it's just not fair man." I told him looking at him.

"If they heard that you the Son of Artemis had said that they were moron then they would be in complete shock and wet themselves, and Blake's right Grover I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Grover. Neither would Luke. We don't care what the council says." Annabeth said.

Grover kept sniffling in the dark. "It's just my luck. I'm the lamest satyr ever, and I find the three most powerful half-bloods of the century, Thalia, Percy, and Blake."

"You're not lame," Annabeth insisted.

"She is right G don't be so hard on yourself." I told him.

"You have got more courage than any satyr I've ever met. Name one other who would dare go to the Underworld. I bet Percy and Blake is really glad you're here now, I know I am." Annabeth said

"Yeah Grover." I told him

Annabeth then kick Percy in the shin.

"Yeah, It's not fluke that you found Thalia, Blake, and I, Grover. You've got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the first to find Pan."

We all then heard Grover give a nice deep satisfied sigh. I waited for Grover to say something, but his breathing only got heavier. When the sound turned to snoring, we all realized he actually fell asleep.

"How does he do that?" Percy marveled.

"I don't know," Annabeth said. "But that was really a nice thing you told him."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah man really nice."

"I meant it every word." Percy said

We then rode in silence for a few miles, bumping around on the feed stacks or in my case on a lion. The zebra would munch on a turnip. The lion had finished his hamburger meat earlier and is now asleep.

Annabeth rubbed her necklace like she was thinking deep, strategic thoughts much like my adoptive father used to do in spare time.

"The pine-tree bead," Percy said. "Is that from your first year at camp?"

She looked at Percy. She hadn't realized what she was doing.

"Yeah," she said. "Every August, the counselors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that year's beads. I've got Thalia's tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress-now that was a weird summer…"

"And the college ring is your father's?" Percy asked and I just had to slap my forehead. 'You moron' I thought to myself.

"That's none of your-" She then took a shaky breath. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

"You don't have to tell me."

"No….it's fine." She took another shaky breath. "My dad sent it to me folded up in a letter, two summers ago. The ring was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He wouldn't have gotten through his doctoral program at Harvard without her…That's a long story. anyway, he said he wanted me to have it He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me. He wanted me to come home and live with him."

"That's good Annabeth. Sounds great." I told him

"Yeah, well…the problem was, I believed him. I tried to go home for that school year, but my stepmom was the same as ever. She didn't want her kids put in danger by living with a freak. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. we argued. I didn't even make it through winter break. I called Chiron and came right back to Camp Half-Blood."

"You think you'll ever try to live with your dad again?" Percy asked Annabeth.

She wouldn't meet our eyes. "Please, I'm not into self inflicted pain."

"You shouldn't give up," Percy told her. "you should write him a letter or something."

"Thanks for the advice," she said coldly, "but my father's made his choice about who he wants to live with."

We passed a few miles in complete silence.

"So if the gods fight," Percy said, "will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?"

She put her head against the backpack Ares had given us, and closed her eyes. "I don't know what my mom will do. I just know I'll fight next to you."

"Why?"

"Why do you think idiot? Because we are all friends, we have each other's backs no matter what." I told him.

Annabeth then went to sleep and the only ones still awake were Percy and I. Which Percy soon followed her example within a few minutes. I just stayed wide awake looking up at the ceiling of the truck. I then fell into a peaceful sleep.

In my dream it wasn't pitch black or in a really shitty position, but it was night time. The stars shining moon full over head. Across from me on a hill stood a silver wolf she had silver eyes bearing into my own silver blue eyes. The wolf then looked at the moon and howled. I then started to walk over to the wolf. I then touched and petted the wolves pelt soft and sleek. Then all of a sudden the wolves neck hitched and lunged at me attacking me instead of the silver eyes the wolf now had golden ones. And the peaceful scene changed to that of a bloody red sky and the earth cracking. I then grabbed the wolves neck and twisted snapping it's neck.

"Now you know boy what will happen to you if you follow your precious gods." The voice said from a huge crack in the earth.

"Fuck you, let me guess you are Kronos titan of time." I said.

"Ah so you know good, join me hunter and you will lead a prosperous life ruling the world join me." Kronos said.

"Hmm….uh no fuck you. This is my dream and I fucking control it and you aren't part of it." I roared Changing to that of a wolf but the size of a truck.

Then all of a sudden I awoke to the sound of the truck stopping.

Grover was shaking Percy's shoulder. "The truck's stopped," he said. "We think they're coming to check on the animals."

"Hide." shouted Annabeth.

I looked at the lion who said. "Good morning my lord."

I nodded to the lion and the other animals who also greeted me and I thought of a rat small and could hide anywhere. brown with silver blue eyes, small pink feet, and a long pink tail. The transfromation was painful as usual changing forms. Annabeth used her magical cap and went invisible, while Percy and Grover hid behind some feed sacks.

I crawled on top of the lions cage and hid in the shadows.

Then the trailer doors opened. Sunlight luckily now showering down on me it was only pointing at the middle of the cage not reaching me to where they could see me.

"Man!" one of the truckers said, waving his hand in front of his ugly nose. "I wish we hauled appliances." He climbed inside and poured some water from a jug into the animals' dishes.

"You hot, big boy?" he questioned the lion, and was about to splash the lion in the face until I jumped on his hand and bit him. I then made a squeak to Grover not to let the others get involved I could handle it. The trucker tried to grab me but I crawled up his arm and bit his neck and then jumped away from the trucker.

"Ow damnit." the Trucker yelled.

"What is it Maurice?" yelled another trucker outside.

"I Nothing Eddie." Maurice said not wanting to tell him he was attacked by a rat.

Then all of a sudden a loud banging was heard.

Outside, Eddie yelled, "What banging?"

Maurice rolled his eyes and went back outside, cursing Eddie for being an idiot.

"You alright." I asked the lion.

The lion seemed to smirk, "Yes my lord thank you. These smugglers are jerks."

"No problem."

I then crawled over to where Percy, Grover, and the now exposed Annabeth was.

"This can't be legal transport." She said.

Now I would have said no shit, but right now I'm still a rat so I just squeaked.

"No kidding," Grover said. He paused, "The lion says these guys are smugglers."

"That's right." the zebra said.

"We've got to set them free!" Grover said which I had to agree with. We all then looked at Percy waiting for his lead.

"Open my cage my lords. Please. I'll be fine after that." The zebra said. 'wait lords, oh, yeah, Percy is the son of Poseidon so he can understand the zebra'.

Percy grabbed riptide and set the zebra loose. I changed to human form and unleashed my shield with my sword and cut the lions cage off and then the antelope. Grover muttered a blessing to the animals and they then took off, and I wished them all good luck and they bowed to me before jumping out.

Maurice and Eddie ran after the animals, with a few policemen running after them, shouting. "Hey! You need a permit for that!"

"Now would be a good time to leave." Annabeth said.

We then heard some tourists scream. Most just backed off and took pictures, probably thinking it was some kind of stunt by one of the casinos.

"Will the animals be okay?" Percy asked Grover. "I mean, the desert and all-"

"Don't worry," he said. "I placed a satyr's sanctuary on them."

"Meaning?" Percy asked.

"Meaning they'll reach the wild safely," he said. "They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live."

"Wow Grover that is awesome." I told Grover.

"Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" Percy asked.

"It only works on wild animals."

"So it would only affect Blake." Percy said with a laugh.

"Ha ha Percy so funny." I told him.

"Come on guys and girl let's get out of this horrible truck." Grover said.

We stumble out into the desert afternoon. It was a hundred and ten degrees, easy, and we must've looked like deep-fried vagrants. but everybody was too interested in the wild animals to pay us much attention.

We passed the Monte Carlo and the MGM. We passed pyramids, a pirate ship, and the Statue of Liberty, which was a pretty small replica, but still made me a little home sick.

I didn't exactly know where to go. Maybe stop to get something to eat and drink regroup and discuss a plan of action maybe?

We must have taken a wrong turn too because we found ourselves at a dead end, standing in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled like flowers-lotus blossom, maybe. I'd never smelled one, so I wasn't sure.

The doorman smiled at us. "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?"

'Um stranger danger.' My mind kept telling me. But being me of course I ignored the voice telling me to ignore the guy.

I mean I have been really cautious my whole life about monsters, but this guy looked completely normal and I couldn't sense monsters only humans, of course though if there are a lot of mortals they could easily fool my senses. So we all nodded and headed inside, we took a look around and Grover said. "Wow."

The whole lobby was a giant game room. And I'm not talking about cheesy old Pac-man games or slot machines. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge, hell even a whole area sectioned off for trampolines. There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each the sixe of a wide screen TV. Basically, you name it, this place had it. There were a few other kids playing, but not that many. No waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine.

"Hey!" a bellhop said. At least I guess he was a bellhop. He wore a white-and-yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts, and flip-flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key."

Percy stammered. "Um, but…"

"No, no," he said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the tip floor, room 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the got tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your LotusCash cards. They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides."

He then handed us all a green plastic credit card.

"How much is on here?" Percy questioned.

His eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when does it run out of cash?" Percy asked.

He laughed. "Oh, you're making a joke. Hey, that's cool. Enjoy your stay."

"Um duh Fuck." I said to my friends.

They all just shrugged their shoulders. 'There defiantly is something wrong with this Casino and I will get to the bottom of it'. I thought to myself.

We then took the elevator upstairs and checked out our room. It was a suite with 3 separate bedrooms with their own individual hot tubes and kind size beds. The room also had a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and even chips. I then ran to the bar you see my adoptive parents would never allow me unless on special occasions to have candy. So I ran to the bar and grabbed a snicker doodle cookie from a jar and when I bit into it just melted in my mouth like butter the best thing I have ever eaten.

The room also had a hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and the king sized beds also happened to be water beds with super soft pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high speed Internet. The balcony also had a hot tub bigger than the ones in the rooms, and sure enough, there was a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, so you could launch clay pigeons right out over the Las Vegas skyline and plug them with your gun. I knew something like that could be seriously dangerous, I mean someone could get hurt or worse killed. The view over the Strip and the desert was amazing, though I doubted we'd ever find time to look at the view with a room like this.

"Oh, goodness," Annabeth said. "This place is…"

"Sweet," Grover said. "Absolutely sweet."

There were clothes in the closet, and they actually fit. I frowned, this place even has cloths that fit

'weird'.

I grabbed a bathing suit and ran to the balcony, I jumped into the hot tub and turned on the jets. I looked to my right at the open doors from where I had entered and saw Percy, Grover, and Annabeth who had all came out of their rooms fresh from the shower and in clean cloths. Grover was also sitting on the couch eating chips and Annabeth had turned on the National Geo. I just turned back around and relaxed letting the hot water hit me. After about an hour of sitting in the hot tub, I finally decided to jump out. I walked into the room still in my bathing suit. As soon as I walked in Annabeth looked at me with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Annabeth are you sick you look a little red?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"Shut up Percy." Annabeth said going back to her tv show.

I just shrugged my shoulders and went into my room shutting the door and went to the closet that was to the right of the king size water bed. I looked inside and found my favorite types of cloths Nike dry-fit, I grabbed a black dry-fit shirt. I then went to the dresser that was underneath a flat screen TV and grabbed a pair of wranglers. I then walked to the door and exited and sat on the couch next to Grover and started to eat some chips as well.

"So what now?" Annabeth said. "Sleep?"

Grover and Percy had that look like they were up to something, something I wouldn't like. And add to the fact they were holding up their Lotus casino cards. 'Oh boy'.

"Play time." Percy said.

Honestly my parents and I usually didn't go on vacations and stuff I mean sure my parents had the money, but they were so busy we never really did anything except the hunting, I never went to an arcade or mini golf and stuff like that we only went hunting for fun.

So I we ran to the elevator and went down. As soon as we were down we split up going in separate directions. I ran to the place where they had tons of trampolines jumping for about a good hour. I then ran to laser tag. I actually got 2nd place getting beat barely and by technicality. My freaking gun malfunctioned at last minute and made me lose. I then went to the create own ice cream place. It was amazing all the flavors you could ever want under one roof. So I grabbed French vanilla put peanut butter cup, cookie dough, and Carmel all mixed together it was amazing. I saw Percy, Annabeth, and Grover only once in a while. And Annabeth really loved a virtual 3-D game that allowed her to build her own city.

I didn't realize what was really happening till I met a kid with a black shirt and had the stench of death. Which really freaked me out.

"Sup." I told the kid as I sat down next to him at a kids bar. It had full of soda and other food.

"Uh hi, names Nico. You?"

"Blake nice to meet you." I said shaking the 10 year old looking kids hand.

"Nice to meet you," the kid said as he got his sprite. "Don't you think it's cool, I mean I have been here for only 2 weeks and new items come in every day. I mean when I leave I'm going to get that new device that came out…what was it …oh a game boy." He said as his eyes lit up like a little kid in a candy store.

"New device?" I said.

"Yeah it's suppose to come out in July you know July 31, 1989." The kid said.

Which made me turn pale. 'Oh shit. Think, think what did my dad tell me about a hotel and how time is different in the hotel from the outside. THE LOTUS EATERS shit'.

I then ran throughout the casino.

"Blake! Percy shouted from across the room, "We need to leave like right now."

" I know man I was looking for you and the others." I told him.

We then took off to find Annabeth, we found Annabeth in the exact same spot as earlier still on the 3-D Sims game for building buildings.

"Come on," Percy told her, "We've got to get out of here."

She didn't even respond.

Percy then shook her. "Annabeth?"

She then looked at Percy annoyed. "What

"We need to leave." I told her.

"Leave? What are you talking about? I've just got the towers-"

"Annabeth, two word Lotus eaters." I told her.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, ohhh. How long have we been here?"

"I don't know Annabeth, but yeah remember our quest. The Underworld."

"Wait what about Grover?" Percy asked.

"Grover!" We all shouted.

We then heard him shout "Die, human! Die, silly polluting nasty person!" Which I sort of took offense to.

"Grover!" I said.

He turned the plastic gun on me and started clicking, as if I were just another image from the screen. I looked at Annabeth, and Percy, and we all together took Grover by the arms and dragged him away. He flailed his arms all around to try to escape but his attempts were futile, even his flying shoes sprang to life and started tugging his legs in the other direction in order to try and escape our grasp, as then shouted, "No! I just got to a new level! NO!"

The Lotus bell hop hurried up to us. "Well, now, are you ready for your platinum cards!"

"Nope sorry we are currently in a hurry can you please step aside, your kind of in the way." I told him not to be rude but we had to get going.

He held out the card, but we ignored it and continued to walk to the door. As we did, the smell of the food and sounds of the games seemed to get more and more inviting, but we had a quest and we couldn't abandon it no matter how tempting. Grover turned a back to reach for the card but I smacked his arm and grabbed hold of his shoulders and pushed him out of the doors with Annabeth and Percy on my heels.

Then we burst from the doors of the Lotus Casino and ran down the sidewalk. It felt like afternoon, about the same time of day we'd gone into the casino, but something was wrong. The weather had completely changed. It was stormy, with heat lighting flashing out in the desert.

Luckily I hadn't left my backpack in the hotel as it was still on me. Percy ran to the nearest newspaper stand and we all followed him and read the year first. Thank the gods, it was the same year it had been when we went in. Then I and the others noticed the date: June twentieth.

We had been in the Casino for five day.

And we now only had **one day** left until summer solstice. **One day to complete our quest**.


	18. Chapter 17: Dragons

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque, I don't own any of the songs in this story either. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story. Sorry for such a late update my computer has been acting up lately and I'm getting it fixed so again sorry for the late update enjoy.**

**Chapter 17: Dragons**

It was all Annabeth's Idea.

She loaded us all into the back of a Vegas taxi as if we actually had money, and told the driver, "Los Angeles, please."

The cabbie chewed his cigar and sixed us up. "That's three hundred miles. For that, you gotta pay up front."

"You accept casino debit cards?" Annabeth asked.

He shrugged. "Some of 'em. Same as credit cards. I gotta swipe 'em through first."

Annabeth then handed him her green Lotus cash card.

He looked at it skeptically.

"Swipe it," Annabeth invited

He did.

His meter machine started rattling. The lights flashed. Finally an infinity symbol came up next to the dollar sign. And as soon as I saw that my jaw literally hit the floor. I looked at it with wide eyes. 'Holy shit.' I thought to myself, I then looked for my card which I thought I left in my pocket. But when I checked I noticed that I didn't have it in my pocket. I realized I must have left the card in the hotel room. 'Shit.' I thought to myself.

I then looked at the taxi driver and saw his cigar fall out of his mouth. He looked back at us, his eyes wide. "Where to in L.A….uh, your Highness?"

'Oh great stroke her ego'. I thought to myself as I saw her straighten herself up with a smirk on her face.

"The Santa Monica Pier. And if you get us there fast you can keep the change." Annabeth said.

When she said that the cab immediately took off at break neck pace. And the speedometer never dipped below ninety-five the whole way thorough the Mojave Desert.

On the road, Percy decided to take advantage of the time we had to talk in the taxi. So he decided to tell us about his latest dream, he said that the details were kind of sketchy because of our time in the casino so he told us about his dream to the best of his ability. About how he was near a pit and a monster was talking to something in pit near a throne room and was soon kicked out of his own dream but before he was kick out the monster was calling the thing in the pit "My lord or some special title…." Percy told us.

"The silent one?" Annabeth suggested to Percy. "The Rich One? Both of those are nicknames for Hades."

"Maybe…" Percy said with uncertainty.

"That throne room sounds like Hades," Grover said. "That's the way it's usually described."

Percy shook his head. "Something's wrong. The throne room wasn't the main part of the dream. And that voice from the pit…I don't know. It just didn't feel like a god's voice."

'So he was visited by the Titan Lord himself.' I thought myself. 'He must be planning something.'

Annabeth's eyes widened.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Oh…nothing I was just-No, it has to be Hades. Maybe he sent this thief, this invisible person, to get the master bolt, and something went wrong-"

"Like what?" Percy asked.

"I-I don't know," she said. "But if he stole Zeus's symbol of power from Olympus, and the gods were hunting him, I mean, a lot of things could go wrong. So if the thief had to hide the bolt, or he lost it somehow. Anyway, he failed to bring it to Hades. That's what the voice said in your dream, right? The guy failed. That would explain what the furies were searching for when they came after us kon the bus. Maybe they thought we had retrieved the bolt."

Annabeth however looked worse for wear she was completely pale when talking. She knew exactly what I knew it wasn't Hades talking about the bolt it was really Kronos. He wanted to start a war, but I couldn't quite grasp as to why he would want for that to happen. To take revenge? To rise? But he couldn't possibly rise he is in Tartarus in billions of pieces.

"But if I'd already retrieved the bolt," Percy said, "why would I be traveling to the Underworld?"

"To threaten Hades," Grover suggested. "To bribe or blackmail him into getting your mom back."

Percy just whistled. "You have evil thought for a goat."

I just chuckled when I heard that. "What do you expect Perce he is a demon goat."

We all gave a hearty laugh.

Grover in his laughter said. "Why, thank you, both of you."

"But the thing in the pit said it was waiting for two items," Percy said. "If the masterbolt is one, what's the other?

Grover shook his head, clearly mystified. I personally couldn't quite figure it out either. If Hades is not the one with the master bolt and sent furies after us what possibly could he want. Maybe to get revenge on Poseidon and kill Percy for his dad breaking his oath? Because the furies wouldn't follow Kronos they only listen and follow one god and that is Hades himself.

"You have an idea what might be in the pit, don't you?" Percy asked. "I mean if it isn't Hades?"

"Percy…let's not talk about it. Because if it isn't Hades…No. It has to be Hades."

'No Annabeth, no it is not'. I thought myself. The conversations then stopped and everything went silent. I grabbed my pack and set it on my lap from its position on the ground and pulled out my iPod I had gotten for Christmas last year. I then looked through the music and finally found the one I wanted to listen to it was by Randy Travis- Three wooden crosses (Yeah I like country music):

"A farmer and a teacher  
>A hooker and a preacher<br>Riding on a midnight bus  
>Bound for Mexico<br>One was headed for vacation  
>One for higher education<br>And two of them were searchin' for lost souls

That driver never ever saw the stop sign  
>And 18 wheelers can't stop on a dime<p>

There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway  
>Why there's not four of them heaven only knows<br>I guess it's not what you take  
>When you leave this world behind you<br>It's what you leave behind you when you go

That farmer left a harvest  
>A home and 80 acres<br>The faith and love for growing things  
>In his young son's heart<p>

And that teacher left her wisdom  
>In the minds of lots of children<br>Did her best to give 'em all  
>A better start<p>

And that preacher whispered  
>"Can't you see the promised land?"<br>As he lay his blood stained Bible  
>In that hooker's hand<p>

There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway  
>Why there's not four of them heaven only knows<br>I guess it's not what you take  
>When you leave this world behind you<br>It's what you leave behind you when you go

That's the story that our preacher told last Sunday  
>As he held that blood stained Bible up<br>For all of us to see  
>He said, "Bless the farmer<br>And the teacher  
>And the preacher<br>Who gave this Bible to my momma  
>Who read it to me"<p>

There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway  
>Why there's not four of them now I guess we know<br>It's not what you take  
>When you leave this world behind you<br>It's what you leave behind you when you go

There are three wooden crosses on the right side of the highway..."

I continued to listen to some music even as we passed Wasteland. We passed a sign that said CALIFORNIA STATE LINE, 12 MILES.

I just sighed as we continued down the road. Without a doubt we were walking into a trap. I didn't know how, but I just had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to go wrong. We are after all going to the Underworld which is near Tartarus which just so happens to have Kronos inside. I mean what could possibly go wrong.

"The answer is in the Underworld," Annabeth assured Percy. "You saw spirits of the dead, Percy. There's only one place that could be. We're doing the right thing."

She tried to boost the morale of the group, but honestly she was kind of failing. I mean some of the things she said makes sense, I mean even some of the strategies she came up for getting into the Underworld was fool proof. But the knowledge of Kronos awakening is disheartening.

The cab sped west. The wind even sounded like ghost from dead soldiers from battle. The noisy tires that were obviously in need of some new ones would squeal and make the sound the Echidna made.

At sunset, the taxi dropped us at the beach in Santa Monica. It looked exactly the way L.A. beaches do in the movies, only it smelled worse. There were carnival rides lining the Pier, palm trees lining the sidewalks, homeless guys sleeping in the sand dunes, and surfer dudes waiting for the perfect wave.

Grover, Annabeth, Percy, and I walked down to the edge of the surf.

"What now?" Annabeth asked.

The Pacific was turning gold in the setting sun. I thought about the passing days about my parents passing. Hell I was even worried how Luna was doing, man do I wish Half-Bloods could use phones. 'sigh'

I then saw Percy step into the water.

"Percy?" Annabeth said. "What are you doing?"

Percy just kept walking ignoring Annabeth's question entirely.

"He is going to see a messenger probably sent from Poseidon." I told her.

She nodded then yelled out to Percy. "You know how polluted the water is? There's all kinds of toxic-." But she then stopped as soon as Percy ducked under water. She then huffed.

"Hey…uh Annabeth I don't believe he cares." I said with a joking smile.

She just glares at me and we walk away from the water's edge on the sandy beach. I then kick the sandy beach. Then a thought came to mind. 'Why didn't I just turn into a dolphin and follow Perce?'

All well too late for that.

I then just laid down on the beach pulling out my iPod and just listened to my music. And after what seemed like hours Percy finally popped his head out of the water and walked up onto land completely dry. He then told us about his meeting with a water spirit sent by Poseidon to give us some pearls. He even told us that the lady told him.

"No gift comes without a price. But what is curious is that she had given to me for free. So I wonder what she meant." Percy said.

"No they weren't free Percy." Annabeth said. "'There is no such thing as a free lunch.' That's an ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into American. There will always be a price. You wait."

On that amazing thought, we then turned our backs to the sea.

With the spare change we had left, we took the bus into West Hollywood. Percy showed the driver the Underworld address slip he had taken from Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, but he's never heard of DOA recording studios.

"You remind me of somebody I saw on TV," he told Percy.

"You a child actor or something?"

"Uh…I'm a stunt double…for a lot of child actors." Percy said.

I took all my strength not to burst into laughter at the thought of Percy being a stunt double.

"Oh! That explains it." He said.

We then thanked him and got off of the bus quickly at the next stop.

We wandered for miles on food, looking for DOA. But I would not tire as easily because when I was younger I would go hunting with my dad all the time so this was no big deal.

And every time we asked about DOA nobody seemed to know where it was. It didn't appear in the phone book.

We even ducked in an ally way twice just to avoid cops.

Percy seemed to just freeze up in front of an appliance store window because of a television playing, it was an interview with Percy's step-dad Gabe. He was talking to a lady I couldn't quite remember her name, but she was an official news reporter. She was interviewing him inside of their apartment patting the fat piece of craps hand.

Hell I had to turn away from the show because of the stupidity I knew would be said. So I just ignored everything the fat blob said.

When it was finally over Grover said "C'mon," as he hauled Percy away from the TV before he could punch the screen.

Soon it got dark which luckily I could see the dark. But I really wish I didn't because soon hungry-looking people started to come out on the streets to play. Now, I have faced many monsters and stayed in NY for a very long time but even this creeped me the hell out.

We walked past gangbangers, bums, and street hawkers, who looked at us like they were trying to figure if we were worth the trouble of mugging.

As we hurried passed the entrance of an alley, a voice from the darkness said, "Hey, you."

Percy like the idiot he was stopped. And before we knew it, we were surrounded. A gang of kids had circled us. Six of them in all-white kids with expensive clothes and mean faces. Like the kids at Yancy Academy: rich brats playing at being bad.

Percy uncapped riptide. I just released my hidden blades which luckily had iron and bronze in the metal.

When the kids saw Riptide however they sort of backed off, but their leader was either really stupid or brave, because he kept coming at Percy with a switch blade.

Percy swung the sword.

The kid yelped. But as the kid was mortal it just passed right through him. The kid just looked down.

"What the…"

"Run!" I yelled.

We then sprinted off pushing two kids out of the way, I know I had my hidden blades but if I could avoid it I would rather not kill a mortal.

We continued to run and I noticed two shops open one a book store the other a waterbed store.

"There." Annabeth said.

"I will go in the book store so that way they will have to follow two directions." I told them.

As we ran they nodded their heads. We ran and ducked into our respective stores, I was in "Platt's book store," while the others went into "Crusty's Water Bed Palace."

I opened up the door and heard a bell ring the room was well lit, with wooden bookshelves, and red carpet on the ground, however there were some boxes full of books with labels on them. And as soon as I was in I hid behind some book shelves and saw that no one was at the front. The kids ran past the door and away from the shop. I sighed in relief.

"How may I help you?" said a voice form behind.

"Ahhhh!" I shouted jumping a good 3 feet off the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry did I scare you. I had no intention."

"It's alright. Just took me off guard is all."

"Well is there anything I can do for you?" she repeated.

I then took a better look at the lady. She was probably in her late 40's blondish white hair. She had blue eyes, white straight teeth, and a pink dress.

I then thought about this opportunity, this would be the perfect opportunity to broaden my range of knowledge on animals and get some new transformations. I'm sure Percy and the others could wait for a while.

"Actually ma'am you can. I am wondering do you have a section on animals."

"As a matter of fact dear I do, but you see it's also mixed with the mythology section. I just got this place a few days ago you see and have not had the time to separate everything."

"It's fine."

"Well then right this way." She said with a motion of her hand to follow.

I followed behind her and as I followed behind her I not only noticed a large abundant amount of books, but I also checked for monsters in case there were any lurking about. Luckily I sensed none. But then again some monsters could hide their scent. So I would just have to be extremely cautious.

I followed her until we arrived to piles upon piles of books.

"You are welcome to look around and buy and book of your choosing just call for me I will be in the back." She told me as she walked away.

"Alright I will." I said as I sorted through a few books.

There luckily was a table and chairs surrounding the table. The chairs made of leather seating.

I looked and looked for books all I found were mythology books. Like Homer's Iliad and Story on Zeus. I just tossed the books to the side and finally came across a book. It wasn't old looking and had little to no wear on it at all. I picked it up and noticed 4 gashing marks on it ripping into the fabric of the book. I noticed that the title said "Greek Mythology on Dragons."

I looked around making sure no one was behind me or going to kill me. I unleashed my hidden blades, and my monster sense as I like to call it was on high alert. Especially with this gash in the book I was really worried. But being the curious person I was opened the mysterious book. And this book was about 10 pounds which just shows you how thick the book was with information.

**Dragons**

**You see dragons are monsters just as much as Typhon or the Echidna is, the only difference. Is the fact that their sole meal is not mortals and demi-gods. These dragons originated from the original dragons of myth Ladon and Colochina Dragon.**

**These dragons unlike other monsters are also able to be seen by mortals, which would explain why knights and kings in the older days could very well see them. These dragons do not succumb to the mist like you and I do they can see straight through it. The dragons were even blessed by Zeus himself as he saw these beasts as sacred. He is the cause for their immortality, but warned that they could still perish from a mortal wound. These beasts would not turn to dust as other monsters they would actually die just like any other being. Zeus even gave them the ability to shift into a human form.**

**These dragons like the gods would sometimes reproduce with humans and create dracons which were half-human, and half-dragon. The demi-dragons or dracons would have the same ability as their parent only on a lesser degree and have a harder time controlling the power. The kids unlike their parents would be hidden by the mist. The children have pointed ears, slits for eyes like other dragons eyes. They also have the ability to summon forth wings and a tail once they reach a certain age. This age however has never been discovered.**

As I read this I was amazed that such creatures exist. I then turned the page and noticed that it now was introducing the first dragon it had separate categories such as what they ate, where they live, and their abilities and looks.

**Silver dragon**

**Description:**

**This dragon has 2 horns that come out from the sides of the head pointing back. It has a frill going from head to tail. The tail has a small arrow at the end and is as sharp as a sword. With bronze colored claws. The dragon also has silver blue eyes **(which I realized were like the color of my eyes but I know I got my eyes from my mother.) **with silver scales that shine under the moon light. Wings with claws at the top of the wings. The wings are similar looking to that of a bat but the wing span could go way beyond that of its body depending on the dragon. These dragons are capable of growing to the size of a god. The dragon's fangs are as sharp as its claws, razor sharp. At the stomach of the dragon is a crest with a stone that shines like the moon this shows that the dragon is male. If it was a female there would be a stone on the top center of her forehead. This dragon also only has four muscular arms capable of lifting super heavy objects. This dragon is also lithe and has a ton of maneuverability.**

**Location:**

**This dragon is typically found in the forest or mountain region and usually lives in medium temperatures. **

**Diet:**

**This dragon can practically eat anything with the exception of poison and other toxins. These dragons however prefer to drink in the rays of the moon as it does give them power. **

**Abilities:**

**The abilities of this dragon is quite amazing they can actually obtain a small amount of power from the moon such as faster speeds and greater in strength also it also a can breathe 2 flames however one of its flames called a healing flame which is white in color can only be used under the moon. The other flame is a red flame which is really hot but not as hot as the lava dragons. **

**Weakness:**

**Arrows towards the wings and chest. However the armor on this dragon is very strong so it will take a lot more than one shot. However a sword straight through the hide can easily and securely hurt and possibly kill the dragon.**

**Personality:**

**Unknown**

I then turned the page to another dragon the lava dragon.

**Lava Dragon**

**Description:**

**This dragon has four horns, two at the top of its head the horns curve forward and then going up. The other two horns point out of its cheeks. It also has orange red colored eyes. The dragon also has lava running through its body, you can literally see the lava in its veins especially when the dragon charges and shoots out a flame, as the veins will glow a vibrant orange. The dragon has hard as chainmail armor for scales. Its body is big and bulky. But can be somewhat quick. The wings are large and bat like.**

**Location:**

**You can find this dragon at any volcano.**

**Diet:**

**Can and will eat meat and molten lava. Hates fish and other sea creatures. **

**Abilities:**

**The lava dragon has a unique ability that whenever it consumes or even touches lava its fire is 10x stronger and will burn anything to a crisp. If a dragon is old enough it can actually breathe molten rock instead of a usual flame. The only metal not burnable from this lava is bronze and gold as these two metals have mystical qualities. The flame will however heat the metal to thousands of degrees.**

**Weakness:**

**Its main weakness is obviously water. It will immediately start to scream in agony if enough water is on the dragon or inside the dragon. The only amount of water it can contain is about two to three drinks.**

**Personality:**

**Unknown**

I then turned the page again to the black dragon.

**Black Dragon**

**Description:**

**The black dragon is one of the most formidable dragons ever. This dragon has two very long horns that curve as it goes back. It also has spikes that go from head to tail. This dragon also has frills with none sticking out on the thighs of its legs. With beady purple eyes. The armor on its hide is stronger than steel. This dragon is small but fast. Its wings go out and are curved with think black material it is light and easily movable. With razor sharp claws and fangs.**

**Location:**

**You may find these dragons in dark caverns. Or in the deep dark shadows. **

**Diet:**

**These dragons survive off of meat, darkness, and nightmares. **

**Abilities:**

**This dragon easily is one of the deadliest ever created. This dragon is able to in and out of the shadows undetected much like Hades to a lesser degree as they will tire if they do it too much. This dragon also can spread a black flame at its enemies this flame can last however long which goes up to 8 days. This fire can never be extinguished by anything unless the dragon dies or it happens to be another black dragon. Or a white dragon uses its healing white flame.**

**Weakness:**

**Only light dragons can destroy this beast. And the…**

The word was torn out I had no clue why but for some reason the rest was torn out of the book, leaving a good size tear in the book.

**Personality:**

**Unknown.**

I then turned the page again to find the light/angelic dragon.

**Light/Angelic dragon**

**Description:**

**This dragon is particularly special as it is known to have four angelic like wings. Which are white feathers. It has golden colored eyes and six horns made of pure gold on its head. The dragon also has golden spikes that go from head to tail. At the end of the tail there are a group of angelic like feathers. Its talons are pure gold. Scales on the dragon are white.**

**Location:**

**You can find this dragon resting on clouds or high up in the mountains.**

**Diet:**

**This dragon unlike other dragons eat clouds.**

**Abilities:**

**Using light from its surroundings it can go invisible for a short while. This dragon also has the ability to heal all wounds (has to be fully grown to heal all wounds if its younger it can still heal wounds but not to the degree a fully grown one could.) and using this white flame it can extinguish black flames. Lastly this dragon spews a deadly blue flame.**

**Weakness:**

**If not careful dark dragons can kill it or it can be killed by a scythe as it is the darkest of weapons.**

**Personality:**

**Unknown**

After reading these dragons I just decided to flip through the pages seeing ice dragons, earth dragons and so many more. The book just seemed to be endless full of details about the dragons. I then just flipped all the way till I reached the back of the book. On the last couple of pages there was a short story.

**Short story:**

**You see there once was a boy named Arthur a mortal boy. He was scrawny for a boy of the age of 12. You see this boy treated animals and nature with the utmost respect even gaining the attention of Pan himself. Pan blessed the boy giving him the ability to change into any animal he so chose. Giving him the same ability he or Artemis had. By no means was he a child of Pan or Artemis, but just a mortal blessed by Pan. **

**The boy later discovered dragons. All sorts, black dragons, lava dragons, and even the king dragon himself. The boy after discovering these magnificent beasts went to Pans temple. Pan told the boy he had the capability to change into a dragon, but gave a strong warning. If he changed into a dragon that was too strong at the age he currently was he would surely die. Pan also explained to the boy that when he changed into the dragon he would not be able to obtain its immortality and would be the size of whatever age he is currently he would not be able to change the size like he could with other animals . **

**The strongest dragon he was capable of changing into was the silver dragon and even then when he became human he would pass out from exhaustion, but as the boy grew up he became immune to the painful changes to the point it only felt as if he broke an arm. Instead of felling all of his bones breaking and changing.**

**8 years later the boy now at the age of twenty was capable of changing into practically any dragon. The boy in this time had become so power hungry changed into the dragon king. This dragon was the lord of all dragons, his horns where in the shape of a crown sharp as knives, and the king dragon is capable of using all elements. So as he turned into the king of dragons he terrorized villages killing millions of innocents. The true king dragon seeing the horrible deeds was going to put a stop to the boy but after an hour the boy died on his own using too much power killed him. He was not yet ready to change into the dragon king as Lord Pan had instructed to him. **

**The dragons then went into hiding in fear that humans would now come after them for what the mortal had done, now humans thought that the dragons had betrayed them so they hunted them. Even Zeus ordered Artemis to hunt them in fear that they would betray them too. Pan was unable to tell Zeus about what really happened as Pan had disappeared. And ever since then the dragons were slaughtered and only a few remained alive as their king and queen remained alive in a deep sleep. The king and queen who fought and escaped the god's wrath hid and are now in a deep sleep some place far away a place no human or god can ever reach. The kings name Arion Drake. The queens name Jewel Drake. Never to awaken again.**

After reading this I was in shock this kid had the same powers I did. But I knew for sure I would be nothing like him. I am a half-blood and he was mortal. I was shocked to know however that I would be able to change into these creatures at least if the myth is true. If it's a myth at all.

I then turned the page and saw the title say

**King dragon**

But the problem was is that it was missing descriptions about the dragon's abilities and looks. I would not be able to change into this dragon even if I wanted to. I knew for sure though that I had to be careful this amount of power was huge and I had to be careful or I would end up like the kid in the story.

I then closed the book and pushed the chair back grabbed a couple of books on animals. I then stood and walked to the front desk. I was about to ring the bell on the front desk, but the lady was already there.

"Umm, I was wondering If I could buy these books?"

"Of coursssse dear." She said with hiss.

Wait hiss.

She then jumped over the counter with a sword in hand the forty year old lady now stood as a small green dragon. She had slim all over her body her dragon arm with green slimy scales with white claws held a bronze sword. She had a forked tongue and was about to breath something out but I used my hidden blades to hit away the swords. I then stabbed it in her shoulder blade.

As she screamed out in pain and dropped her sword clutching her wound I rolled behind a book self. I had noticed that she was a green dragon.

I looked through the book all the while hearing.

"Where are you boy? I only want to burn your flesh."

I skimmed through the book and finally found it

**Poison Dragon**

I only looked at its abilities and weaknes.

**Abilities:**

**Capable of producing a poisonous gas, and produces a poisonous slime on its body. **

**Weakness:  
>All poisonous dragons are extremely weak to fire, and arrows.<strong>

I didn't want to test out transforming into dragons yet so I pressed a button on my watch releasing my bow and a quiver of arrows. I then shuffled around behind shelves looking for the dragon. All of a sudden coming down one way poisonous gas filled the whole section. I saw the incoming gas and rolled again thinking 'shit' and charged down a different Colum full of books and jumped over a massive tail. I pulled my bow back from behind the counter and shot at the dragon. The dragon roared in pain.

Using her tail she smashed the counter to splinters. I jumped out of the way just in time. I pulled my bow back again and shot her in the head killing her. I then ran out of the book store just as she changed back to a human looking form.

And just as I exit the store Percy and the other's get out of their store to.

"Hey guys. How was it?" I said

"Long story." Annabeth told me.

"**Come on guys the Underworld is only a block away**." Percy said as he waved his hand in a motion for us to go.


	19. Chapter 18: Annabeth Trains a Three Head

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 18: Annabeth Trains a Three Headed Dog**

As we traveled to Valencia Boulevard I explained to Percy and the others what had happened in the book store. Once I was done telling them my tale. I got mixed expressions. Annabeth just looked shocked. Grover had a blank look and Percy, well let's just say Percy had his jaw to the ground.

"D-ddragons are real?" Percy said.

I nodded my head and pulled out my book from the store. Annabeth reached for the book, but I pulled back not really wanting to part with the book.

"Can I please see it Blake I promise to give it back?" Annabeth asked.

I sighed and nodded. "Here." I said handing the book to her.

She grabbed the book lightly. She looked thorough out the book then she finally handed it back to me.

"I can't believe that was the last thing lord Pan had done before disappearing." Muttered Grover with a shocked expression.

"I am hoping to test out changing into dragons. After this quest of course, I don't want to change into anything I am not quite ready for yet. And I would like to train in the form before actually using it for fights." I said.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Plus I don't want Lord Zeus to smite me." I said jokingly.

We all smiled and then continued to Valencia Boulevard. Finally we arrived at our destination and as we are in the shadows and looked up at golden letters etched in black marble: **DOA RECORDING STUDIOS.**

Underneath, stenciled on the glass doors: **NO SOLICISOTS. NO LOTERING. NO LIVING**.

A shiver ran down my spine as soon as I read the last part of the sentence. It was now almost midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough looking guy with sunglasses and an earpiece.

Percy turned to us. "Okay. You remember the plan."

"The plan," Grover gulped. "Yeah. I love the plan."

Annabeth said, "What happens if the plan doesn't work."

"Don't think negative." Percy said.

"Kinda hard to do that Perce as we are in the Underworld." I told him.

"Right," Annabeth said to Percy. "We're entering the Land of the Dead, and I shouldn't think negative."

Percy took the pearls out of his pocket, the three milky spheres. Which just seemed to glow as we were in the Underworld or at least part of the Underworld.

Annabeth then put her hand on Percy's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Percy. You're right, we'll make it. It'll be fine."

She then gave me a nudge.

"Yeah Percy don't worry don't worry man, I'm sure, no I know for a fact we will help your mom and get the bolt." I told him.

Percy looked at both me and Annabeth with gratitude. I just clapped him on the back of his shoulder.

Percy then slipped the pearls back in his pocket and said. "Let's whup some Underworld butt."

We then finally walked into the lobby.

Muzak played form hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were steel gray. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, or talked, or did much of anything. I could see that for a fact that these people or rather ghosts were completely transparent. I wondered if all the stories about ghosts taking over bodies were true or not. I shivered at the thought it's kinda creepy if you really think about it.

The security guard's desk was a raised podium, so we had to look up at him.

He was tall and creepy looking, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair which was shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag. But the creepy part was the way the guy smiled as if he was going to take someone and kill them slowly.

I then read the name tag, Chiron. But that wasn't right I might read that but I knew who it was it is Charon.

Percy must have been thinking the same thing, but being who he is thought the name said Chiron. "Your name is Chiron."

He leaned across the desk.

"What a Precious young lad." He had a British accent…I think but he said it as if the English language was a second language. "Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?"

"N-no." Percy said

"He means no sir, sir." I said to the man.

"Hmm at least he has some manners." He said.

"It's Charon Perce." I told Percy.

"Oh, that makes more sense." Percy said.

"Well done." He told me as he sat back. "I absolutely hate being confused with that old horse-man. And now, how may I help you little dead ones?"

Percy looked at Annabeth for support.

"We want to go to the Underworld." She said.

Charon's mouth twitched. "Well, that's refreshing."

"It is?" she asked.

"Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No 'There must be some mistake, Mr. Charon.'" He said as he looked us over.

"What can we say we are not that sad about our death." I told him.

"Mhmm. And how did you all die?" he asked.

Percy nudged Grover.

"Oh," he said. "Um…drowned…in the bathtub."

Wow out of all the ways to die he chose that one.

"All three of you?" Charon asked.

I sighed 'Guess I have to go with it.'

We all nodded.

"Big bathroom," Charon looked mildly impressed. "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see I could change your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children…ala, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries."

"Oh, but we have coins." Percy said as he set golden drachmas on the counter, part of the stash he had apparently found in the Crusty's waterbed place.

"Well, now…" Chiron moistened his lips. "Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I haven't seen these in…"

His fingers hovered greedily over the coins.

All I have to say is sooo close.

Then Charon looked at Percy. That cold stare behind his glasses seemed to bore a hole through his chest. "Here now," he said. "You couldn't read my name correctly. Are you dyslexic, lad?

"No," Percy said. "I'm dead."

Charon leaned forward again and took a sniff. "You're not dead. I should've known. You're a godling."

"We have to get to the Underworld," Percy insisted.

Charon made a growling sound deep in his throat. Immediately, all the people in the waiting room got up and started pacing, agitated, lighting cigarettes, running hands through their hair, or checking their wristwatches.

"Leave while you can," Charon told us. "I'll just take these and forget I saw you."

"Uh yeah let me think about that uh no." I said to the guy as I snatched the coins away before he could get his grubby little mitts on the coins.

"No ride, no coins." I told him.

Charon growled.

"Shame, too we had so many more to offer."

I said as I nudged Percy. Whom held up a bag full.

Charon growled which changed into that of a purr. "Do you think I can be bought, godling? Eh… just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?"

"More than what I want to count. I bet Hades doesn't pay you well enough for such hard work."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it. How would you like to babysit these spirits all day? Always 'Please don't let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free.' I haven't had a pay raise in three thousand years. Do you imagine suits like this come cheap?"

"You defiantly deserve better," I told him in agreement. "A little appreciation. Respect. Good pay."

As each word, I had Percy drop a coin with every word.

Charon looked down at his silk Italian jacket, as if imagining himself in something even better. "I must say, lad, you're making some sense now. Just a little."

Percy stacked another few coins. "I could mention a pay raise while talking with Hades as well." I told him.

He sighed. "The boat's almost full, anyway. I might as well add you four and be off."

He then stood, scooped up our money, and said. "Come along children."

We pushed through the crowd of dead spirits, who started grabbing at our clothes like the wind, their voices whispering things I couldn't make out. Charon shoved them out of the way, grumbling, "Freeloaders."

This guy might be a creepy Fucker but funny.

He escorted us to the elevator, which was already crowded with souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass. Charon grabbed two spirits who were trying to get on with us and pushed them back into the lobby.

"Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I'm gone," he announced to the waiting spirits. "And if anyone moves the dial off of my easy-listening station again, I'll make sure you're here for another thousand years. Understand?"

He then shut the doors. He put a key card into a slot in the elevator panel and we strted to descend.

"Taxing job." I said looking at Charon.

"You don't know the half of it kid. All I hear all day are spirits moping and groaning it can get so very annoying."

"What will happen to the spirits waiting in the lobby?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing." Charon said

"For how long?"

"Forever, or until I'm feeling generous."

"Oh," she said. "That's fair."

Charon raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said death was fair, young miss? Wait until it's your turn. You'll die soon enough, where you're going?"

"I wouldn't speak so soon we are pretty strong." I told him.

"Yeah we'll get out alive I know it." Percy said.

"Ha. That's rich."

I then felt a sudden jerk. I then realized we weren't going down, anymore, but forward. The air turned misty. Spirits around me started changing shape. Their modern clothes flickered, turning into gray hooded robes. The floor of the elevator began swaying.

I then looked at Charon and noticed that his Italian suit was now gone and instead he now wore a long black robe. And his glasses were now gone. And were now replaced with empty sockets, similar to Ares eyes full of fire.

He saw Percy staring and said, "Well?"

"Nothing," he managed.

I thought he might have been grinning, but that wasn't it. The flesh on his face had become transparent, to the point we could now see straight through his skull.

I then looked down and noticed that instead of being in an elevator we now where in a wooden barge. Charon poling us across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other things, a baby rattler, toy cars, and even switch army knives.

"The River Styx," Annabeth murmured. "It's so…"

"Polluted," Charon said. "For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across-hopes, dreams wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me."

"You can't really blame us its part of being human, you can't control dreams and wishes."

Charon just stayed silent ignoring what I had just said.

Mist curled off the filthy water. Above us, almost lost in the gloom, was a ceiling of stalactites. Ahead, the far shore glimmered with greenish light, the color of poison.

I saw Annabeth clutch Percy's hand to not only calm Percy down, but for some reassurance that someone else was alive and not just her.

Finally the shoreline of the Underworld came into view. Craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as we could see. A sound came from somewhere nearby in the green gloom, echoing off the stones- the howl of what I could only guess to be Cerberus the three headed dog.

"Old Three –Face his hungry," Charon said. His skeletal smile glowed with green light. "Bad luck for you, godlings."

The bottom of our boat slid onto the black sand. The dead began to disembark. A woman holding a little girl's hand. An old man and an old woman hobbling along arm in arm. A boy no older than I was, shuffling silently along in his gray robe.

Charon said, "I'd wish you luck, mate, but there isn't any down here. Mind you, don't forget to mention my pay raise."

He counted our golden coins into his pouch, then took up his pole. He warbled something that sounded like a Barry Manilow song as he ferried the empty barge back across the river.

We the followed the spirits up a well-worn path.

Okay admittedly I knew there wasn't going to be any golden gates or happy. But I did expect things to be dark and dreadful, but admittedly it wasn't at all. The entrance looked to be that of airport security.

There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said **YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS.** Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras mounted on top. Beyond this were tollbooths manned by black-robed ghouls like Charon.

The howling from Cerberus became even louder as we made our way to the security.

The dead queued up into three lines, two marked **ATTENDANT ON DUTY**, and one marked **EZ DEATH. **The **EZ DEATH **line was moving right along. The other two were crawling.

"What do you figure?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"The fast line must go straight to the Asphodel Fields," she said. "No contest. They don't want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them."

"There is a court for dead people?" Percy asked.

"Of course Perce. There are actually 3 judges. They switch around who sits on the bench. King Minos, Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare those sort of people. Sometimes they look at a life and decide that person needs a special reward-which would be the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on punishment. But most people, well, they just lived. Nothing special, good or bad. So they go to the Asphodel Fields." I told him.

"And do what?"

Grover said, "Imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas. Forever."

"Harsh," Percy said.

"Not as harsh as that," Grover muttered. "Look."

A couple of black-robbed ghouls had pulled aside one spirit and were frisking him at the security desk. The dead man's face looked oddly familiar too

"He's that preacher who made the news, remember?" Grover said looking at Percy.

"Oh, yeah." Percy said in remembrance.

'Oh. I remember now. We'd seen him on T.V a couple of times at the Yancy Academy dorm. He was this annoying televangelist from upstate New York who'd raised millions of dollars for orphanages and then got caught spending the money on stuff for his mansion, like gold plated toilet seats, and an indoor putt-putt gold course. He'd died on a police chase when his "Lamborghini for the Lord" went off a cliff.

Percy said, "What're they doing to him?"

"Special punishment from Hades," Grover guessed.

"The really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Fur-the Kindly Ones will set up an eternal torture for him."

I shivered at the thought of the furies I still remember that damned whip. And in all honesty it doesn't really make it any better knowing that we are in their domain.

"But if he's a preacher," Percy said, "and he believes in a different hell…"

Grover shrugged. "Who says he's seeing this place the way we're seeing it? Humans see what they want to see. You're very stubborn-er, persistent, that way."

We got closer to the gates. The howling was so loud that it actually shook the ground.

Then, about fifty feet in front of us, the green mist shimmered. Standing just where the path split into three lanes was an enormous shadowy monster. It had to be Cerberus.

Finally we got a good View at what Cerberus looked like He had obviously 3 heads but what was weird was that he looked to be a Rottweiler, except he was the size of a wooly mammoth. And he looked to be invisible because he blended in with his surroundings.

The dead walked right up to him-no fear at all. The **ATTENDANT ON DUTY **lines parted on either side of him. The **EZ DEATH** spirits walked right between his front paws and under his belly, which they could do without even crouching.

"I'm starting to see him better," Percy muttered. "Why is that?"

"I think…" Annabeth moistened her lips. "I'm afraid it's because we're getting closer to being dead."

"Oh thanks Annabeth that just makes me feel so much better." I said with sarcasm. And if she heard me she didn't show it as her face became pale.

The dog's middle head craned toward us. It sniffed the air and growled. 'Oh shit. Were dead.'

"It can smell the living," Percy said.

"But that's okay," Grover said, trembling next to me.

"Because we have a plan."

"Right," Annabeth said. I'd never really heard her voice become so nervous before. "A plan."

We moved toward the monster.

"You don't belong here flesh bag."

The middle head snarled at us, then barked so loud my bones felt like they were rattling in my skin.

"Can you understand it?" Percy asked.

"Yeah he said, 'You don't belong here flesh bag.'" I told Percy

"Oh well that's great." Percy said then his eyes lit up like he had an idea.

He took a stick out of his backpack- a bed post he had apparently broken off of Crusty's Safari Deluxe floor model. He held it up, and tried to get the dogs attention. Now I have to say this would work if it only had one head as the middle head looked like that off a puppy getting a new toy while the other two heads looked at us glaringly.

"Hey, Big Fella," He called up. "I bet they don't play with you much."

"No they don't throw the stick!" Growled Cerberus.

"Good boy," Percy said weakly.

He waved the stick. The dog's middle head followed the movement. The other two heads trained their eyes on Percy, completely ignoring the spirits. Percy had Cerberus's undivided attention.

"Fetch!" Percy said throwing the stick into the gloom, a good solid throw. I then heard it go ker-sploosh in the River Styx.

"And you wonder why I didn't pick you for our team in P.E. 3rd grade." I told him.

"Yeah Blake shut up." He responded back.

Cerberus glared at Percy, unimpressed. His eyes were baleful and cold.

"You all have 10 seconds to pray to the god of your choice. Then I'm eating you."

Cerberus growled at us.

"Um," Grover said. "Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought you'd want to know."

"Yeah?"

"Cerberus?" Grover then relayed the message.

"Wait!" Annabeth said. She started rifling through her pack.

'Oh boy,' I thought to myself.

"Five seconds," Grover said. "Do we run?"

I immediately started to think of a possible transformation, but before I even had the chance to change. Annabeth produced a red rubber ball the size of a grapefruit. It was labeled **WATERLAND, DENVER, CO**. Before Percy could stop her, she raised the ball and marched straight up to Cerberus.

She shouted, "See the ball? You want the ball, Cerberus? Sit."

Annabeth is either freaking stupid or really really brave. As Cerberus looked as stunned as we were.

All three heads tilted sideways. Six nostrils dilated.

"Sit!" Annabeth called again.

Now I have to say I was expecting Annabeth to be either puppy chow or Annabeth chops but it turned out Cerberus just licked his three sets of lips, shifted on his haunches, and sat, immediately crushing dozen spirits who'd been passing underneath him in the **EZ DEATH** line. The spirits made muffled hisses as they dissipated, like the air let out of tires.

Annabeth said, "Good boy!"

She threw Cerberus the ball.

He caught it in his middle mouth. It was barely big enough for him to chew, and the other heads started snapping at the middle, trying to get the new toy.

"Drop it!" Annabeth ordered.

Cerberus's heads stopped fighting and looked at her. The ball was wedged between two of his teeth like a tiny piece of gum.

"Aww." He whimper.

He then dropped the ball, which was now all slimy and gooey and bitten nearly in half, at Annabeth's feet.

"Good boy." She picked up the ball, ignoring the monsters slobber.

She turned toward us. "Go now. **EZ DEATH **line-it's faster."

Percy said, "But-"

"Now!" she ordered, in the same tone she was using on the dog.

Grover, Percy, and I inched forward warily.

Cerberus started to growl.

"Stay!" Annabeth ordered the monster. "If you want the ball, stay!"

Cerberus whined, but he stayed where he was.

"What about you?" Percy ask Annabeth as we passed her.

"I know what I'm doing, Percy." She muttered. "At least, I'm pretty sure…"

We continued to walk between the monster's legs.

'Stay safe, Annabeth.' I thought to myself.

We made it through. Cerberus wasn't any less scary looking from behind.

Annabeth said, "Good dog!"

She held up the tattered red ball, and probably came to the same conclusion I did-if she rewarded Cerberus, one more time there'd be nothing left for another trick.

She threw the ball anyway. The monster's left mouth immediately snatched it up, ony to be attacked by the middle head, while the right head moaned in protest.

While the monster was distracted, Annabeth jogged under his belly and joined us at the metal detector.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked her.

"Obedience school," She said breathlessly, and I was as surprised as Percy to see tears well up in her eyes. I gently patted her on the shoulder. "When I was little, at my dad's house, we had a Doberman…"

"Never mind that," Grover said, tugging Percy's shirt. "Come on!"

We were about to bolt through the **EZ DEATH** line when Cerberus moaned pitifully from all three mouths. Annabeth stopped.

She turned to face the dog, which had done a one-eighty to look at us.

Cerberus panted expectantly, the tiny red ball in pieces in a puddle of drool at its paws.

"Good boy." Annabeth said, but her voice sounded melancholy and uncertain.

The monster's heads turned sideways, as if worried about her.

"I'll bring you another ball soon," Annabeth promised faintly. "Would you like that?"

"But I want to play now. But I suppose I can wait." Cerberus whimpered.

"Good dog. I'll come to visit you soon. I-I promise," Annabeth turned to us. "Let's go."

Grover, Percy, and I pushed through the metal detector, which immediately screamed and set off flashing red lights.

"Unauthorized Possessions! Magic detected!"

Cerberus started to bark "Intruders, Intruders!"

We burst through the **EZ DEATH** gate, which started even more alarms blaring, and raced into the Underworld.

A few minutes later, we were hiding, out of breath, well at least the others were out of breath, in the rotten trunk of an immense black tree as security ghouls scuttled past, yelling for back up from the Furies.

Grover murmured. "Well, Percy, what have we learned today?

"Oh, I know, I know." I said

"Percy?" Grover questioned.

"That three-headed dogs prefer red rubber balls over sticks?"

"Blake?"

"That Percy can't throw and his plans suck."

"Good job Blake you will receive…a brand new car."

"Really?"

"No."

"Aw." I said with disappointment.

I gently patted Annabeth on the shoulder as she wiped a tear from her eye. As she listened to the mournful keening of Cerberus in the distance, longing for his new friend. I have to say I really felt sorry for the big guy. I think the next time I come down here I will give him the biggest bone I can find. Soon we will be at **Hades Palace**.

**Another chapter done and over with. I have to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed your support is awesome, and I am so grateful. As we are soon coming to a close on this story. Don't worry cause I will be doing all 5 books. So thank you all again until next time.**


	20. Chapter 19: We break Hades Palace

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 19: We break into the palace of Hades**

Imagine a football game, the super bowl. The largest game ever, full of people, millions of people.

Now think the field millions times that big, packed with people, and imagine the lights turned out, with no noise, no players playing, and no lights. One of the players just broke both legs. Whispering masses of people just milling around in the shadows, waiting for a football game that will never begin.

And let's just say if you can imagine that, you have an idea what the Fields of Asphodel looks like. The black grass had been trampled by eons of dead feet. A warm, most wind blew like the breath of a swamp. Black tree-Grover told me they were poplars-grew in clumps here and there.

The cavern ceiling was so high above us it might've been a bank of storm clouds, except for the stalactites, which glowed faint gray and looked wickedly pointed. I tried not to imagine they'd fall on us at any moment, but dotted around the fields were several that had fallen and impaled themselves in the black grass. I guess the dead didn't have to worry about little hazards like being speared by stalactites the size of booster rockets.

Annabeth, Grover, Percy and I tried to blend into the crowd, keeping an eye out for security ghouls. I tried looking for familiar faces throughout the crowd. But all their faces were hard to see, as their faces would shimmer. And when I do see their faces they either look angry or confused, sometimes even both. They would even come up to us and try to talk to us, but every time it just sounded random chatter, like bats twittering. Once they realized you can't understand them, they frown and move away. 'Sigh' and I was hoping to possibly see my parents too. But I highly doubted that they probably are in Elysium.

The dead aren't scary. They're just sad.

We crept along, following the line of new arrivals that snaked from the main gates toward a black-tented pavilion with a banner that read:

**JUDGEMENT FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION**

**Welcome, Newly Deceased!**

Out the back of the tent came two much smaller lines.

To the left, spirits flanked by security ghouls were marched down a rocky path toward the Fields of Punishment, which glowed and smoked in the distance, a vast, cracked wasteland with rivers of lava and minefields and miles of barbed wire separating the different torture areas. Even from far away, I could see people being chased by hellhounds, burned at a stake, forced to run naked through cactus patches or listen to opera music. I could just make out a tiny hill, with the ant-size figure of Sisyphus struggling to move his boulder to the top. And I saw worse tortures, such as de-liming and then the limbs would grow back I shivered at the site. Sometimes I curse my better sense of vision and smell as I could smell the burning of flesh and the shouts of pain.

"Hey Grover I think there is one thing they are missing in the Fields of Punishment."

"What?"

"They are missing a demon goat. Want me to give them your resume?"  
>"Oh yeah sure." Grover said with sarcasm.<p>

I just chuckled at his response.

The line coming from the right side of the judgment pavilion was much better. This one led down toward a small valley surrounded by walls-a gated community, which seemed to be the only happy place in the Underworld. Beyond the security gate were neighborhoods of beautiful houses form every time period in history, Roman villas and medieval castles and Victorian mansions. Silver and gold flowers bloomed on the lawns. The grass rippled in rainbow colors. I could actually hear laughter and smell of barbecue cooking.

Elysium.

In the middle of that valley was a glittering blue lake, with three small islands like a vacation resort in the Bahamas. The Isles of the Blest, for people who had chosen to be reborn three times, and three times achieved Elysium. Honestly I don't know if I wanted to be there thinking about living another life without knowing the one I just previously had, just made me feel uncomfortable.

"That's about what it's all about," Annabeth said. "That's the place for heroes."

But I thought of how few people there were in Elysium, how tiny it was compared to the fields of Asphodel or even the Fields of Punishment. So few people did good things in their lives. It made me feel depressed.

We left the judgment pavilion and moved deeper in the Asphodel Fields. It got darker. The colors faded from our clothes. The crowds fo chattering spirits began to thin.

After a few miles of walking, we began to hear a familiar screech in the distance. Looming on the horizon was a palace of glittering black obsidian obviously the palace of Hades. Above the parapets swirled three dark batlike creatures: The Furies. I knew that they were just waiting for us to arrive.

"I suppose it's too late to turn back," Grover said wistfully.

"Grover my friend," I said putting an arm around his shoulders. "not only will we get through Hades domain safe, but we will get the masterbolt back and save the world from infinite doom." I said confidently.

"What if the masterbolt isn't here? Maybe we should search some of the other places first," Grover suggested. "Like, Elysium, for instance…"

"Come on, goat boy." Annabeth said grabbing his arm.

Grover yelped. His sneakers sprouted wings and his legs shot forward, pulling him away from Annabeth. He landed flat on his back in the grass.

"Grover," Annabeth chided. "Stop messing around."

"But I didn't-" He yelped again. His shoes were flapping like crazy now.

They levitated off the ground and started dragging him away from us.

"Maia!" he yelled, but the magic word seemed to have no effect. "Maia, already! Nine-one-one! Help!"

'Oh shit.' I immediately started to think of an African elephant, how round and big they were all gray and wrinkly, feet round and flat a tiny tail with only a few hairs. Then all of a sudden I felt my body change skin tearing bones enlarging and breaking. Finally I became an elephant. Percy finally getting out of his shock reached for Grover's hand, but too late. He was picking up speed, skidding downhill like a bobsled and luckily I was an elephant and they could actually travel 25 mph. So I ran with all my might and luckily was able to get my trunk around his hand. However I didn't know the strength of the shoes could be so strong. It pulled me and Grover going at high speed. It kept zipping through spirits. I thought for sure we were going to burst through the gates of Hades palace but It veered sharply to the right and dragged us in the opposite direction.

'Alright that's enough.' I then dug my feet into the rocky terrain scratching my feet all up but I didn't care.

"Grover untie the shoes quick I don't know how much longer I can hold on." My feet now making dents in the ground as we head to the place I dreaded most Tartarus.

Grover using one arm reached for one shoe grabbing hold of one of the laces untied one it immediately took off into the dark abyss. His other leg dangled in midair, he reached and finally untied the other landing on the ground with a loud plop. He huffed and puffed in tiredness as I did. I then looked around at our surroundings we were inside of a big tunnel.

"You alright, Blake?"

"I should be asking you."

"No Blake look at you're feet."

I looked down and noticed a stream of blood filling in the hole I had dug in with my feet.

"Damn." I said

With my hearing I could actually hear chanting. The words were ancient, so ancient they were older than even Greek. Percy and Annabeth finally arrived and heard the noise for themselves.

"Magic." Percy said.

"We have to get out of here," Annabeth said.

I nodded, we then all walked back out of the tunnel. My legs would not move as fast from all the running and my feet aching from the cuts they had received. I made sure none of my blood went down that death trap as you never know what creature could control the blood. I had Percy immediately soak it up with something and Annabeth put bandages on my feet. I then had them all climb aboard in my back.

The voice had now gotten louder and I broke into a run ignoring the pain in my feet. My instincts telling me to run out of this tunnel as fast as possible and don't look back.

Not a moment too soon.

A cold blast of wind pulled at my back, as fi the entire pit were inhaling. For a terrifying moment, one of my back feet lifted but I forced it down and used my trunk to hold my friends down. If we'd been any closer to the edge, we would've been sucked in.

I kept struggling forward, and finally reached the top of the tunnel, where the cavern widened out into the Fields of Asphodel. The wind died. A wail fo outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel. Kronos was not happy we'd gotten away.

I then collapsed I lifted my trunk off of my friends and they slid down. They patted my side as I slid to by belly.

"What was that?" Grover asked. "One of Hade's pets?"

Annabeth and I looked at each other. She had the same Idea I did it was Kronos we didn't know what he wanted, but whatever it was he wanted it badly.

Percy capped his sword which he had drawn earlier.

"Let's keep going." Percy said looking at Grover. "Blake can you still walk?"

I changed back to human form in complete and utter pain. I even closed my eyes and cried a bit in so much pain, one from the transformation, and two I had gashes all throughout my hands and feet.

Annabeth seeing the cuts immediately grabbed my hands and poured some alcohol I had in my pack in case of emergencies and poured it on my hands.

"Are there cuts on your feet?" She asked gently.

All I could do was nod. She laid me down gently on my back and Percy and Grover took one shoe off each. Annabeth kept my head looking straight up so I wouldn't look at my feet.

"Oh my gods." Percy said.

I could feel the wetness of my socks coming off and it took all I had to suppress a scream of pain.

"Blake this is going to sting, just relax." Annabeth said.

I nodded my head and she poured the alcohol on my feet. Immediately I lifted my legs in pain Grover and Percy both clutch my legs so they wouldn't flail.

"Don't Blake you will only make it worse." Annabeth told me.

She then gave me some ambrosia and nectar. I immediately started to feel less of the pain.

She then wrapped my legs and hands with some gauze.

"There are some socks in my bag get them." I told her.

"But Blake-" She told me

"Get them we need to hurry and get this quest done." I told her.

"Blake you are hurt man let her-" Percy was then interrupted.

"Percy no we need to get this done now, either she will get my socks from my bag or I will choose your pick." I said looking at him in the mist of my anger my eyes changed my normal silver blue eyes now where silver blue with a slit now a normal pupil but slit like a reptile.

I saw Percy shiver. Annabeth gently lifted me and grabbed my socks from my bag and gently placed them on my feet, I put my knuckle in my mouth to stop me from crying out in pain as she slid my sock on. Finally my socks were on and they also placed my shoes on. I then wrapped my arm around Percy and Grover as they helped me up. As soon as my feet hit the ground I started to cry. But I forced myself to start walking, as the others looked at me in worry.

"Let's go."

The Furies circled the parapets, high in the gloom. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two-story-tall bronze gates stood wide open.

I continued to take some ambrosia and nectar until finally I deemed to stop as anymore would kill me, and after a few minutes I finally was able to walk on my own, but was limping. And my hands still wrapped in bandages.

Up close, I saw that the engravings on the gates were scenes of death. Some were from modern times-an atomic bomb explosion on Hiroshima, a trench filled with gas mask wearing soldiers, a line of African famine victims waiting with empty bowls-but all of them looked as if they'd been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago. I wondered if I was looking at prophecies that had come true.

Inside the courtyard was the strangest garden I'd ever seen. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as my fist, clumps of raw diamonds. Standing here and there like frozen party guests were Medusa's garden statues petrified children, satyrs and centaurs – all smiling grotesquely.

In the center of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms bright in the dark. "The garden of Persephone," Annabeth said. "Keep walking."

I understood why she wanted to move on. The tart smell of those pomegranates was almost overwhelming. I had a sudden desire to eat them, but then I remembered the story of Persephone. One bite of Underworld food, and we would never be able to leave. Percy kept Grover away from picking a few of the nice juicy fruit.

We walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight, There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above. I guess they never had to worry about rain down here. Which sucks because I have to say the rain is amazing watching it pour down it's so cool.

Every side door way was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. Some wore Greek armor, some British recoat uniforms, some camouflage with tattered American flags on the shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M-16 None of them bothered us, but their hollow eye sockets followed us as we walked down the hall, toward the big set of opposite end. Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned down at us, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests.

"You know," Grover mumbled, "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen."

"Well guys," Percy said. "I suppose we should…knock?"

I was about to respond when a hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside.

"I guess that means entrez-vous," Annabeth said

I looked at Annabeth incredulously. The room inside was creepy exactly how Percy explained to us about in his dream. There were skeletal monsters everywhere, and a black obsidian throne occupied by a very angry god. So far this would be the fifth god I'd met so far.

He was at least ten feet tall, for one thing, and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He wasn't bulked up like Ares, but he radiated power. He lounged on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful, and dangerous as a panther.

I was fighting my instincts, like that of a wolf wanting to submit to the alpha, but transforming into a wolf multiple times I knew this felling and was able to somewhat control it.

Hades's aura was affecting me, just as Ares's had. The Lord of the Dead resembled pictures I'd seen of Adolph Hitler, or Napoleon, or the terrorist leaders who direct suicide bombers. Hades had the same intense eyes, the same kind of mesmerizing, evil charisma.

Numbness crept into my joints, tempting me to lie down. 'No I am a hunter I am the Child of Artemis I will not submit to this low life.'

A new sense of confidence filled me, and I looked at Hades with confidence instead of the fear that ruled me earlier.

"Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests." Percy said.

Great he is going to get us obliterated. Now it seemed as if Hades frown deepened. And his eye brows raised. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment, as if the garment were stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. The ADHD part of me wondered, off-task, whether the rest of his clothes were made the same way. What horrible things would you have to do in your life to get woven into Hades's underwear?

"Only two requests?" Hades said. "Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet."

Percy swallowed loudly. I just imagined the title we would put on his tomb stone **Percy Jackson friend, lighting thief, dead by obliteration. **It just seems fitting.

Percy glanced at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades's. Queen Persephone were here. I recalled something my father taught me about how she could actually calm her husband's moods. But if was summer. Of course, so Persephone would be above with her mother, Demeter goddess of Agriculture.

Annabeth cleared her throat. Her finger prodded Percy in the back.

"Lord Hades," Percy said. "Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be…bad."

And Grover just decided to make it worse. "Really bad." He said.

"Return Zeus's master bolt to me," Percy said. "Please sir. Let me carry it to Olympus."

Hades's eyes grew dangerously bright. "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?"

Percy glanced at us. I have to say I was confused as all hell what did Hades mean?

"Um…Uncle," Percy said. "You keep saying 'after what you've done.' What exactly have I done?"

The throne room shook with a tremor so strong, they probably felt it upstairs in L.A. Debris fell from cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period and nation in Western civilization. They lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits.

Hades bellowed, "Do you think I want war, godling?"

I could tell Percy just wanted to say yes, but luckily he didn't other wise I would be scraping his corpse off of the ground.

"You are the Lord of the Dead," Percy said cautiously. "A war would expand your kingdom, right?"

"A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?"

"Well…" Percy said, but as soon as he said It I nudged him in the ribs to shut up.

"Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Hades was on a roll now.

"Moure security ghouls," he moaned. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!"

"Charon wants a pay raise," Percy blurted out.

"Um…Percy can you not try to get us oh I don't know killed." I whispered to him.

"Don't get me started on Charon!" Hades yelled. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere, and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help getting subjects! I did not ask for this war."

"But you took Zeus's master bolt."

"Lies!" more rumbling. Hades rose from his throne, towing to the height of a football goalpost. "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not stupid. I see his plan."

"His plan?"

"You were the thief on the winter solstice," he said.

"Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus. You took the master bolt and my helm. Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helm back!"

"Lord Hades if what you say is true why return here why come to your domain. How would that make sense?"

"He must want his mother of course." Hades said.

"But…Annabeth spoke. "Lord Hades, your helm of darkness is missing too?"

"Do not play innocent with me, girl. You the satyr and the hunter have been helping this hero-coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt-to bring me an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmailed into supporting him?"

"No!" Percy said. "Poseidon didn't-I didn't-"

"I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance," Hades snarled, "because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. So I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you."

"You didn't try to stop us? But-" Percy said

"Return my helm now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened. "That is my counter proposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world, I will make your lands a nightmare. And you Percy Jackson-your skeleton will lead my army out of Hades."

The skeletal soldiers all took one stop forward, making their weapons ready.

I got ready for anything if they attacked I would be ready to defend.

"You're as bad as Zeus," Percy said. "You think I stole from you? That's why you sent Furies after me?"

"Of course," Hades said.

"And the other monsters?"

Hades curled his lip "I had nothing to do with them. I wanted no quick death for you-I wanted you brought before me alive so you might face every torture in the fields of Punishment. Why do you think I let you enter my kingdom so easily?"  
>"Easily?"<p>

"Return my property!"

"But I don't have your helm. I came for the master bolt." Percy said with exasperation.

"Which you already possess!" Hades shouted. "You came here with it, little fool, thinking you could threaten me!"

"But I didn't!" Percy said in anger.

"Open your pack, then." Hades said.

Percy slung the pack off of his shoulder and unzipped it. And I have to say not to toot my own horn or anything, but I knew just knew not to trust Ares. Inside the pack was a two-foot-long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, humming with power.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "How-"

"I-I don't know. I don't understand."

"You heroes are always the same," Hades said. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will made and excellent bargaining tool. And now…my helm. Where is it?"

Percy was speechless.

"Lord Hades, wait," I said. "This is all a misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?" Hades roared.

The skeletons aimed their weapons. From high above, there was a fluttering of leathery wings, and the three Furies swooped down to perch on the back of their master's throne. The one with Mrs. Dodd's face grinned at Percy and I eagerly and flicked her whip..

"There is no misunderstanding," Hades said. "I know why this boy," he said pointing at Percy, "has come-I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for her."

Hades then released a ball of gold fire from his palm. It exploded on the steps in front of Percy, and there was Percy Jackson's mother Sally Jackson, frozen in a shower of gold, just as she was at the moment when the Minotaur began to squeeze her to death.

Percy was speechless. Percy reached to touch her, but the light was as hot as a bonfire, at lest what I could tell as I was one of the closest to Percy.

"Yes," Hades said with satisfaction. "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change."

"Ah, the pearls," Hades said, and I felt my blood freeze. 'How did he know about the pearls?'

"Yes my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson." Hades said.

I saw Percy's hand move to grab the pearls and brought them forth.

"Only four," Hades said. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Chose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms."

Percy looked in our direction. Our faces grim.

"We were tricked," Percy told us. "Set up."

"Yeah by, Ares, but the only thing is, that he is too stupid to come up with an idea like this so who helped him." I said

"And why?" Annabeth asked. "And the voice in the pit-"

"I don't know yet," Percy said. "But I intend to ask."

"Decide, boy!" Hades yelled.

"Percy." Grover put his hand on Percy's shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt."

"I know that."

"Leave me here," Grover said. "Use the third pearl on your mom."

"No!" Percy yelled.

"I'm a satyr," Grover said. "We don't have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I die, but he won't get me forever. I'll just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It's the best way."

"No," I said as I thought of a dragon, the silver dragon my eyes started to change. "You three go I can handle myself. Annabeth you have to come up with a plan to get to Olympus, Grover you need to protect Percy and his mother, and find pan. Get out of here I will cover you guys. I plan to change into a dragon and fight till my last fiery breath."

Hades squinted his eyes looking at my eyes seeing the slit in my silver eyes. He then looked at me in shock.

"No I am." Grover said.

"No I will." Annabeth said.

"Stop it all of you!" Percy said angrily.

"I know what to do," Percy said. "Take these."

Percy handed us each a pearl.

Annabeth said, "But, Percy…"

Percy tuned to face his mother. Wanting to desperately save his mom. But even I knew what Sally would say if Percy used the pearl on her. And let's just say he wouldn't be so afraid of Hades anymore.

"I'm sorry," Percy told her. "I'll be back. I'll bind a way."

The smug look on Hades's face faded. He said, "Godling…?"

"I'll find your helm, Uncle." Percy told him. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise."

"Do not defy me-"

"And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes red rubber balls." Hades said.

"Percy Jackson, you will not-"

Percy then shouted, "Now, guys!"

We then all smashed the pearls. My concentration on changing into a silver dragon now was gone.

Hades yelled, "Destroy them!"

The army of skeletons rushed forward, swords out, guns clicking to full auto. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flames.

Just as the skeletons opened fire, the pearl fragments at our feet exploded with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wind. We were encased in a milky white sphere, which was starting to float off the ground.

Annabeth Grover and Percy were right behind me. Spears and bullets sparked harmlessly off the pearl bubbles as we floated up. Hades yelled with such rage, the entire fortress shook and I knew it was not going to be a peaceful night in L.A.

"Look up!" Grover yelled. "We're going to crash!"

Sure enough, we were racing right toward the stalactites, which I figured would pop our bubbles and skewer us. But then again bullets didn't even penetrate the sphere so this might not either.

"How do you control these things?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't think you do!" Percy shouted.

I closed my eyes all the while hearing Percy and the other scream.

'Were we dead?' I thought.

No, I could still feel the racing sensation. We were going up, right through solid rock or at least I think having my eyes still closed.

Finally the pearls broke through the ocean floor as I now felt cool water surround me. I then opened my eyes. The other three spheres, Annabeth, Grover, and Percy following me as we soared upward through the water. And-ker-blam!

We exploded on the surface, in the middle of the Santa Monica Bay, knocking a surfer off his board with an indignant, "Dude!"

I grabbed Annabeth and dragged her over to a life buoy. And Percy did the same with Grover. A curious shark now circling us, a great white about eleven feet long. I held in a breath seeing the creature.

Percy then said, "Beat it!"

The shark turned the opposite direction and swam away.

The surfer screamed something about bad mushrooms and paddled away from us as fast as he could. Somehow, I knew what time it was: early morning, June 21, the day of the summer solstice.

In the distance, Los Angeles was on fire, plumes of smoke rising from neighborhoods all over the city, There had been and earthquake, all right, and it was Hades's fault. He was probably sending an army of the dead after us right now.

But at the moment, the Underworld wasn't our biggest problem.

We had to get to the shore. We had to get Zeus's masterbolt, back to Olympus. Most of all, we had to have a serious conversation with the god who's had tricked us. **The Damn God of War**.


	21. Chapter 20: I Fight a God

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 20: I Fight a God**

A Coast guard boat pick us up, but they were too busy to keep us for long, or to wonder how four kids in street clothes and one with bandages on his hands gotten into the bay. And as soon as we were in the boat I told Percy while the guards were looking away to dry off my pack he looked at me incredulously. I just told him not to worry the guards weren't paying attention to us they had better things to worry about. So he touched my pack drying it and all my items inside off. So now the dragon book inside would now be okay. Thank the gods. There was apparently a disaster to mop up as it was drawling all the guards attention away from us. Their radios were jammed with distress calls.

They dropped us off at the Santa Monica Pier with towels around our shoulders and water bottles that said **I'M A JUNIOR COAST GUARD!** And then sped off to help others out in the sea.

Our clothes besides my pack all wet. When the Coast Guard boat had appeared, Percy had willed himself to be wet so the Coast Guards wouldn't notice him completely dry. Percy also was barefoot, as he had given Grover his shoes for obvious reasons. I honestly wouldn't want to know how the Coast Guards would react to someone with hooves for feet, but then again the mist is a powerful thing.

After reaching dry land, we stumbled down the beach, watching the city burn against the sunrise. I could still feel the sting in my feet and hands as the sea water had not made it feel any better. Just walking on my feet made it feel as if I was walking on glass.

"I don't believe it," Annabeth said. "We went all that way-"

"It was a trick," Percy said. "A strategy worthy of Athena."

"Hey," Annabeth warned Percy even I gave Percy a dirty look.

"You get it, don't you?" Percy said.

We both looked away my anger now fading. "Yeah, I get it." Annabeth said.

"Well, I don't!" Grover complained. "Would someone-"

"Percy…" Annabeth said. "I'm sorry about your mother. I'm so sorry."

Percy just pretended not to hear her. I looked at Percy in pity understanding completely how he felt, the same feeling I felt losing my parents.

"The prophecy was right," Percy said. "'You shall go west and face the god who has turned.' But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want war among the Big Three. Someone else pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus's master bolt, and Hades's helm, and framed me because I'm Poseidon's kid. Poseidon will get blamed by both sides. By sundown today, there will be a three-way war. And I'll have caused it."

I just clasped Percy on the shoulder.

Grover shook his head, mystified. "But who would be that sneaky? Who would want war that bad?"

"Grover I'm going to tell you now that it was by a god in disguise as a pig so, hmm let me think." I told him.

There he was, waiting for us, in his black leather duster and his sunglasses, an aluminum baseball bat popped on his shoulder. His motorcycle rumbled beside him, its head-lights turning the sand red.

"Hey, Punk I take offense to that remark." Ares said with a hint of anger and yet pleased in some weird way. "You all were supposed to die."

"Honestly Ares, I don't really give a flying fuck what you take offense to." I told him.

His eyes just burned brightly behind his sunglasses.

"You tricked us," Percy said calming Ares nerves. "You stole the helm and the master bolt. You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around."

"I am the god of war! I take orders form no one! I don't have dreams!"

Percy seemed to hesitate. "Who said anything about dreams?"

Ares just seemed to get agitated at that, but tried to cover it up with a smirk.

"Let's get back to the problem at hand, kids." He then pointed towards me and Percy. " You're both alive, I can't have you two taking the bolt to Olympus. You both just might get those hardheaded idiots to listen to you. So I've got to kill you both. Nothing Personal."

He snapped his fingers. The sand exploded and out charged a boar and a minivan sized vulture both just as creepy as the summoner. The boar pawed the sand, glaring at Percy with beady eyes as it lowered its razor-sharp tusks and waited for the command to kill. The vulture cawed and took off into the sky ready to dive bomb on us when Ares gave the order. These two creatures would not think of me as their lords as these beasts were summoned by Ares himself.

Percy and I stepped to the surf. "Fight me yourself, Ares." Percy said.

He just laughed, but we both heard a little edge to his laughter…which was actually an uneasy laughter. "You've only got one talent, kid, running away. You ran from the Chimera. You ran from the Underworld. You don't have what it takes. He," Ares said now point at me now, "just has a tendency to just be an annoyance. As a matter of fact as weak as his whore mother."

I bit my tongue before I did something I would regret. 'I will get my chance.'

"Scared?" Percy said

"In your adolescent drams." But his sunglasss were starting to melt from the heat of his eyes. "No direct involvement. Sorry, kids. But you're both just not at my level."

Annabeth said, "Blake, Percy, run!"

The vulture sky bombed toward me and the boar charged Percy. The vulture got near me and spread its enormous wings and tried to grab me with its claws, but what it wasn't expecting was for me to charge at it and before it could lift me I slid on my back between its legs. I unleased my hidden blades and stood to my feet as quickly as I possibly could and jumped on it's back.

I stuck my blades into its back and it squawked in pain. I dug in one of my blades as deep as possible. The giant bird then decided to do a flip and it would have sent me off if I didn't have my blade in it and when it leveled out I moved my blade in the direction I wanted the bird to go. Which was back towards Ares and looking from above I saw the water swallow up the boar that Ares had sent towards Percy.

I then stabbed my other hidden blade into the head of the vulture sending it diving to the ground making a huge sand crater sliding right in front of Ares. The bird then disintegrated. I then lifted my hidden blades from the newly made pile of sand at my feet. I was completely fine. Looking at Annabeth and Grover they both had jaws dropped.

I then looked straight at Ares. "You going to fight us now Ares!? Or are you too much of a coward and will send another creature to do your dirty work!"

Ares's face was now purple with rage. "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into-"

"What a cockroach? You would do that Ares because you are too cowardice to actually face us like a man. You pathetic excuse for a war god."

Flames now danced along the top of his glasses. "Oh, man you are really asking to be smashed into a grease spot."

"If we lose, you turn us into anything you want. Take the bolt. If we win however, the helm and the bolt are ours and you have to go away."

Ares sneered.

He swung the baseball bat off his shoulder. "How would you like to get smashed: classic or modern?"

Percy just showed him his sword.

"That's cool, dead boy," he said looking at Percy. "Classic it is." The baseball bat now changed into a huge, two-handed sword. The hilt was a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth.

"Percy, Blake," Annabeth said. "Don't do this. He's a god."

"He's just a coward." Percy told her.

"Its fine Annabeth no one, and I mean no one puts down my mother. Plus I have and ace in the hole so don't worry." I told her with a wink and a thumbs up.

She then took off her necklace, with her five years' worth of camp beads and the ring from her father, and tied it around my neck. And she gave Percy a peck on the cheek. Percy blushed bright red as did Annabeth.

"Reconciliation," Annabeth said. "Athena, Poseidon, and Artemis all working together."

I smiled and thanked her as did Percy even though his came out in sputters.

"And take this," Grover said handing us both a flattened can that he had been saving in both pockets for thousands of miles. "The satyrs stand behind both of you guys."

"Grover my friend, you are probably the warmest hearted satyr, thanks buddy this means a lot." I told him.

He then patted me and Percy on the shoulder, we stuffed the cans in my pack.

"You both finally done saying good-bye?" Ares then came toward us both, his black leather duster trailing behind him, his sword glinting like fire in the sunrise. "I've been fighting for eternity, kids. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?"

'A smaller ego.' I thought to myself, and decided to not say anything aloud. I then thought back to what my grandmother had told me. "You need to start using you're smarts more you are just heading into battle and not using you're noggin, you have a brain use it."

I then pressed a button on my ring and out popped my shield with my sword. I then pulled out my sword from my shield. Ares looked surprised to see my sword, but he still came at us.

He from the side, but I just dropped to the ground rolling to the left while Percy just pushed himself into the air using the water and slashed down as he came down. But Ares was quick. He twisted, and I thought for sure it would have hit, but was defelcted by the end of his sword hit. I then slashed from down below at his leg. Out of the corner of his eye he saw this.

He then pushed Percy back and blocked my strike and kicked me away from him. I then skidded back out of the water.

He just grinned. "Not bad, not bad."

He then made his way towards me. I just stood up ignoring the water and sand on me. I also pick up my bone sword that was lying next to me. I also picked up my shield that was on the opposite side of my sword. I raised both as we swung his sword downward and I felt as if a mini earthquake went throughout my body. But I had to ignore that and I pushed Ares off of me.

Percy came in from behind to stab Ares, but he just blocked it. Percy continued to try and lead him to the ocean, but Ares wouldn't take the bait. He just kept outmaneuvering him, he was pressing so hard that all Percy could do was concentrate on was the fight not allowing him a chance to focus on the water.

Percy stepped inside with a thrust, but Ares seemed to be waiting for that. He knocked Percy blade out of his hands and kicked him in the chest. Percy went airborne-twenty, maybe even thirty feet. And if it hadn't been for the sand Percy would have broken his back.

'Sigh, it seems I will have to pull out the ace after all, and I was hoping to practice first.' I thought to myself.

Just as I hear Annabeth scream out "Blake, Percy! Cops!"

I looked to see that there were indeed police officers. Red lights flashing on Police cars. I also noticed Percy had also finally gotten back up to his feet. Car doors now slamming.

"There, officer!" somebody said. "See?"

A gruff cop voice: "Looks like that kid on T.V …what the heck…"

"That guy's armed," another cop said. "Call for back up."

Percy rolled to one side as Ares's blade slashed the sand.

Percy then ran for his sword, and scooped it up, and launched a swipe at Ares's face, only to find his blade deflected again.

'No, I will not rely on my powers.' I thought to myself.

I then ran over to Percy and Ares. I then sliced down at Ares back. But he blocked it with his sword. I then dropped my shield that was in my left hand and stabbed him in the back with my hidden blade. He roared in pain. And pushed his sword up in turn causing my sword to go up as we and he then went to cut me down but I just rolled back ward with my sword in hand and while I rolled I used my left arm to grab my shield.

Percy then went back into the mix and went to stab Ares and even though I weakened him a bit Ares still just deflected Percy's attempts.

I then heard Ares say, "Admit it, kid. You got no hope. I'm just toying with you."

I looked around to see all attention was on us Annabeth, and Grover looking at us. A crowd of spectators now surrounded us. Police sirens blaring off. I even heard the flapping of leathery wings circling above.

Percy stepped into the water, but Ares was to fast. The tip of his blade ripped Percy's sleeve and grazed his forearm. Alright time to set pride aside I need to use my powers I just have to make sure none of the mortals see.

A police voice on a megaphone said, "Drop the guns! Set them on the ground. Now!"

'Must be the mist.' I thought to myself.

Ares turned to glare at our spectators, which gave Percy a moment to breathe luckily. There were now five police cars now, and a line of officers crouching behind them, pistols trained on us.

"This is a private matter!" Ares bellowed. "Be gone!"

He then swept his hand, and a wall of re flames rolled across patrol cars. The police had barley any time to dive for cover before their vehicles exploded. The crowd behind them scattered, screaming. Which gave me the perfect opportunity to turn into my ace. I then started to think about a silver dragon. How it has 2 horns that come out from the sides of the head pointing back. It has a frill going from head to tail. The tail has a small arrow at the end and is as sharp as a sword. With bronze colored claws. The dragon also has silver blue eyes, with silver scales that shine under moon light. Wings with claws at the top of the wings. The wings are similar looking to that of a bat but the wing span could go way beyond that of its body depending on the dragon. A dragon the size of plane. The dragon's fangs are as sharp as its claws, razor sharp. At the stomach of the dragon is a crest with a stone that shines like the moon. This dragon also only has four muscular arms capable of lifting super heavy objects. This dragon is also lithe and has a ton of maneuverability.

I then felt my body change extra appendages growing from my back, bones broke and snapped. My skin ripping to shreds replaced with scales, my fingernails exploding out of my fingers and replaced with claws. My face elongated to the size of that of a horse, my ears grew, I felt horns start to grow from my head, and a frill that went all the way down, to my growing tail. The pain of this transformation was worse than anything I had ever felt before. My insides felt as if they were on fire.

Once the transformation was done I then stood as a tall proud dragon. I even gained the attention of my other friends as they looked at me in shock. Luckily Ares had not noticed quite yet. I looked at my new body and felt strong, stronger than ever before. I then used my wings as I would move an arm and with my new wings I took off into the air at a breakneck pace, and luckily none of the mortals saw me.

From above I saw Ares roar in laughter. He slashed at Percy. He deflected Ares blade. Percy kept trying to make blows but they just kept getting hit to the side. The waves they had waded into were hitting Percy in the back. Ares was up to his thighs, wading in after him.

Ares came towards Percy, grinning confidently. I then made a loud roar. Ares looked to the sky as did Percy. I then folded my wings and dive bombed where Ares was at. He looked at me in shock. I then picked him up in my clutches razor sharp talons digging into his stomach. He had dropped his sword in shock. I then flung him forward near Percy. In midair Percy summoned a six-foot wall of water and smashed it into him. Percy landed behind him with a splash and feinted toward his head, as he'd done before. He grabbed his sword that lay next to him and ignored the pain he felt in his stomach. He tuned to raise his sword, but he not only was disoriented, but he also didn't anticipate to trick. Percy changed direction, lunged to the side, and stabbed Riptide straight down into the water, sending the pint through the god's heel.

I then from up above folded my wings once again and felt heat raise in my throat, Percy seeing what I was doing jumped to the left and as I was about to hit the ground I leveled out my flying and spewed fire all on Ares. He then lay there withering in agony as the fire danced all along his body. Thousands of degrees. His stomach spewing golden ichor and his heel as well.

However the god's body was slowly regenerating. He had enough energy to finally stand his flesh still smoldering I then flew to the ground and rolled slightly as I didn't know how to completely land yet. I then finally stood up and was right beside my friends. They looked up at me in shock. I then tried to control the mist to disguise myself as a small gecko. Ares limped towards us. I let out a growl. He then started to mutter ancient curses at me and Percy.

Ares looked stunned.

Police cars were burning behind us. The crowd of spectators had fled. Annabeth, Grover, and Percy, stood on the beach, in shock, watching the water flood back around Ares's feet, his glowing golden ichor dissipating in the tide.

Ares lowered his sword.

"You have made an enemy, godlings." He told us. "You have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your swords your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Blake Love, and Percy Jackson. Beware."

His body then began to glow.

"Percy, Blake!" Annabeth shouted. "Don't watch!"

I then craned my long neck to look away. Knowing that Ares was going to show his true form.

The light finally died.

I then looked back. Ares was gone. The tide rolled out to reveal Hades's bronze helm of darkness. Percy picked it up and walked towards us. I smirked.

"Didn't know my friend could turn into an oversized gecko." Percy said with a smirk.

I looked at him with an annoyed look and moved my tail to where Percy was and wrapped my tail around his leg and lifted him and hung him upside down looking straight at me.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Percy said in a sick tone.

I smirked and lowered my tail and then dropped him on his head.

I then focused all my attention on the Three Furies that were now flying right in front of us. I let smoke steam out of my nose. The Three Furies looked at me in shock.

The middle Fury then looked down at Percy. Percy then stood up. The middle Fury also seemed to be disappointed that we had survived.

"We saw the whole thing," she hissed. "So…it truly was not you?"

Percy tossed her the helmet, which she caught in surprise.

"Return that to Lord Hades," Percy said. "Tell him the truth. Tell him to call off the war."

She hesitated, then looked at me, she then ran her forked tongue over her green leathery lips. "Live well, Percy Jackson, and Blake Love. Become true heroes. Because if you do not, if you ever come into my clutches again…"

She cackled, savoring the idea.

I roared at her and then lifted my head and sent a stream of red hot flames in the air.

She and the other Furies flinched seeing me roar and breathed fire. The she and her sister's rose on their bats' wings, fluttered into the smoke-filled sky, and disappeared.

"Percy…" Grover said and then looked at me. "Blake, that was so incredible…"

"Terrifying," Annabeth said.

"Cool!" Grover corrected.

I didn't feel terrified. I felt tired and exhausted. My energy drained from changing forms and spewing fire.

"Did you guys feel that…whatever it was?" Percy asked.

Grover and Annabeth nodded uneasily.

I looked at him questioningly. Whatever it was I must have missed it when I was flying in the air.

"Must've been the Furies over head," Grover said.

But I wasn't so sure. Because when I was in the air I didn't feel anything.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, and I knew what was passing through their minds it was about Kronos. The voice in Tartarus was Kronos It couldn't have been anyone else.

Percy grabbed his pack back from Grover and he looked inside. The master bolt luckily was still there. Such a thing would have cause so many problems.

"We have to get back to New York," Percy said. "By tonight."

"That's impossible," Annabeth said, "unless we-"

"Fly," Percy agreed.

She just stared at Percy. "Fly, in an airplane, which you were warned to never do lest Zeus strike you out of the sky, and carry a weapon that has more destructive power than a nuclear bomb?"

I then roared at them. All three looked at me.

"Or we could ride on Blake." Percy said.

I looked at Grover.

"Grover tell the others I have an idea." I told Grover.

Grover nodded and relayed the message.

"Percy I will meet you guys on the other side of the airport, I will watch you guys from the sky. You should talk to the public and explain what happened then I will fly myself and you back to Olympus while Grover and Annabeth head back to camp and explain what happened. Because I am not strong enough to carry all three of you."

The three nodded. I then took off into the air watching the others from high above in the clouds, enjoying the nice fresh air and. My tail swaying and my legs folded into my body. I did loops and twists, enjoying the **freedom that came with flying**.


	22. Chapter 21: We return what was lost

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 21: We return what was lost**

I honestly have to say it is funny how People have a different perception of how things are from how they actually happened. Chiron actually told me and Percy something similar to that. His wisdom is quite astounding.

Watching above from the clouds, I watched Percy and the others. I heard using my super hearing according to the L.A news, the explosion at the Santa Monica beach had been caused when a crazy kidnapper fired a shotgun at a police car. He accidentally hit a gas main that had ruptured during the earthquake. And luckily there was no news about a gigantic dragon flying, breathing fire.

This crazy kidnapper (a.k.a Ares) was the same man who had abducted me and three other adolescents in New York and brought us across country on a ten-day odyssey of terror.

And apparently poor little Percy Jackson wasn't an international criminal after all. He'd caused a commotion on that Greyhound bus in New Jersey trying to get away from his captor (and afterward, witness would even swear they had seen the leather-clad man on the bus-"Why didn't I remember him before?"). The crazy man had caused the explosion in the St. Louis Arch. After all, no kid could've done that. A concerned waitress in Denver had seen the man threatening his abductees outside her diner, gotten a friend to take a photo, and notify the police. Finally, brave Percy Jackson (I was beginning to like this kid) had stolen a gun from his captor in Los Angeles and battled him shot-gun-rifle on the beach. Police had arrived just in time. But in the spectacular explosion, five police cars had been destroyed and the captor had fled. And they never could find the fourth (me) captured kid as he had apparently escaped earlier that day. Luckily no fatalities had occurred. Percy Jackson and his other two friends were now safely in police custody. And Police are now looking for the missing boy who was traveling with Percy.

The reporters had fed Percy and the others the whole story. And they just nodded and acted tearful and exhausted, and played victimized kids for the cameras. They honestly should have been actors and an actress.

I just continued to above to flap my bat like wings doing twists and dives all the while still listening to what Percy and the camera people were saying. I eventually landed on a building right above Percy and the others because exhaustion was setting in. I then heard from above Percy say.

"All I want," Percy said, what I could only guess to be choking back sobs, "is to see my loving stepfather again. Every time I saw him on TB, calling a delinquent punk, I knew…somehow…we would be okay." I then snorted at that. 'That piece of shit will be slow roasted by my flames.' I thought to myself as my sharp bronze claws dug into the concrete building. "And I know he'll want to reward each and every person in this beautiful city of Los Angeles with a free major appliance from his store. Here's the phone number." The police and reporters were so moved that they passed around a hat and raised money for three tickets on the next plane to New York. Percy however pocketed the money for the third ticket as I would be taking him with myself.

I knew that there was no choice to fly so why not fly on a dragon. I hoped Zeus, wouldn't shoot me out of the air, and at least give us some slack, considering we would have his master bolt.

So Percy and the others did according to what I had planned. I flew from the building to the air strip high enough to where the other planes wouldn't catch me and hide behind a building waiting for Percy. Percy luckily made it out of the crowed and went to the building I was at. He said good-bye to Grover and Annabeth, reluctantly they said good-bye as well, and Annabeth even gave Percy a hug before he left. I knew they wished to come, but honestly I would not be able to carry three people. Not in my exhausted state.

Takeoff from the small space I had to work with was a nightmare. Not to mention the damned rope Percy had to use around my neck. While Percy was on my back let's just say his grip around the rope was a death grip he literally choked me a few times. I had to growl at him a few times to get him to loosen his grip. Percy also had to stay low and lay flat forward so my horns wouldn't impale his head. I flew at speeds I never thought possible. Now I have flown in planes before and flying as a dragon made flying in a plane seem like snail pace. I took maybe about two hours to get there.

Landing also was a nightmare. I finally decided to land where my old house use to be. Right in the forest on the outskirts of Manhattan. I fluttered my wings slowly as I approached the ground and took a large tumble. As soon as I realized my landing was going to be rather a disaster I grabbed Percy in my hand and wrapped my wings around us and tucked my tail rolled. I rolled in the rubble of my old house and finally came to a stop. I then stood and let Percy down to the ground he stood disoriented at first till finally he got his balance.

"We are never traveling like that again." Percy said.

I nodded my head in agreement. I then imagined my human self and felt myself change back to human form. As soon as I was back to human form I wanted to pass out from exhaustion, but I pushed my body up, and opened my own pack and took out some ambrosia and nectar and restored my energy.

"Hey Percy," I said in a ragged voice, "at least we got here right."

"I suppose, but where are we?" Percy asked.

"Don't you recognize it?" I asked him quietly.

He looked at me with a confused face.

"It's my house Percy." I told him.

He looked at me in shock. You see when Percy and I where kids he would come over all the time. And of course vice versa.

"What!" Percy said in shock.

"I told you Percy my parents were attacked by monsters, and they burnt my house to the ground. Now let's go we can talk about this later we have to get the bolt to Zeus." I saw him want to talk more about it. But finally he relented seeing that I didn't really want to talk about it, which I was grateful for.

We then ran to the nearest road which took us a good thirty minutes running as exhausted as we were. I caught a taxi finally and headed into Manhattan.

Ten minutes later, we then walked into the lobby of the Empire State Building.

We must have both looked like homeless kids. We both dressed in tattered clothes, and cuts throughout our bodies. I mean we haven't slept for over twenty-four hours.

We walked up to the guard at the front desk and said, "Six hundredth floor."

He was reading a huge book with a picture of a wizard on the front. It must be a good book, honestly I am kind of into wizards and stuff like that which would now explain why my favorite transformation besides a wolf and a stag is a dragon. And the book really must have been good because it took him a good solid five minutes to answer the question I asked. "No such floor, kiddo."

"We need an audience with Zeus." Percy said.

He gave a vacant smile. "Sorry?"

"Sir, honestly I know you are doing your job, but will you just let us pass."

"No appointment, no audience, kids. Lord Zeus doesn't see anyone unannounced."

"Oh I think he will make an exception." Percy said as he lifted his pack off of his back and unzipped the top.

The guard looked inside at the metal cylinder, not getting what it was for a few seconds. Then his face went completely white.

"That isn't..."

"Yes it is," Percy promised. "You want me to take it out and –"

"No! No!" He scrambled out of his seat, fumbled around his desk for a key card, and then handed it to Percy. "Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you."

We did as he told us. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Percy slipped the key into the slot. The card disappeared and a new button appeared on the console, a red one that said 600.

I pressed it and waited, and waited. The time passed in silence all except for the sof sound of Mazak playing "Raindrops keep falling on my head…"

Finally, _ding_. The doors slid open. We stepped out and was shocked at the sight. And I have to say all the stories that my dad told me about this place new did it any justice.

We were standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below us was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of us, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. My eyes followed the stairway to its end.

From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountain side were dozens of multileveled places- a city of mansions-all with white-columned porticos, glided terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rose bushes. I could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago.

It was crazy how such a place could be above New York, like a gigantic asteroid. I had no clue as to how this place could even be held up, but hey I'm not complaining.

The trip through Olympus was in a word interesting. Percy and I passed some giggling wood nymphs, some were looking at me with a glint of lust, which really freaked me out. So I made Percy speed up. Hell as we sped up they even started to throw olives at us. Hawkers into the market offered to sell us ambrosia-on-a-stick, and a new shield, and a genuine glitter-weave replica of the Golden Fleece, as seen on Hephaestus-TV. The nine muses were tuning their instruments for a concert in the park while a small crowd gathered-satyrs and naiads and a bunch of good-looking teenagers who might've been minor gods and goddesses. Nobody seemed worried about an impending civil war. In fact, everybody seemed to be oblivious and happy. Several of them turned to watch Percy and I pass, and whispered to themselves.

We climbed the main road, toward the big palace at the peak.

"I should've just stayed as a dragon and flew to the top. We would have gotten there faster."

"But the gods might've thought of that as a threat."

"Never thought of it that way, never mind then."

The Palace I would have to say was the reverse of the Underworld. There, everything had been black and bronze. Here, everything glittered white and silver.

Hades must've made his to replicate Olympus. He wasn't welcomed in Olympus except on the winter solstice, so he'd built his own Olympus underground. Despite my bad experience with the guy, I felt a sorry for the guy. To be banished from this place seemed really unfair. He was practically condemned to hell for eternity. It would make anybody bitter.

Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that, the throne room.

Room really isn't the correct way to put it. The place is more like a Grand Central station look like a broom closet. Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was glided with moving constellations.

Twelve thrones, built for beings the size of Hades, were arranged in an inverted U, just like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit. The thrones were empty except for two at the end: the head throne on the right, and the one to its immediate left. I knew exactly who the two gods were, but I have to admit I was hoping to seem my mother. Waiting for us to approach, Percy and I continued forward.

The gods were in giant human form, as Hades had been, but I could barely look at them without feeling a tingle, as if my body were starting to burn which was unusual. Zeus, the Lord of the Gods, wore a dark blue pinstriped suit. He sat on a simple throne of solid platinum. He had a well-trimmed beard, marbled gray and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and handsome and grim, his eyes rainy gray. As we got closer to the lord of Olympus, the air crackled and smelled of ozone.

The god sitting next to him was his brother, without a doubt, but he was dresses very differently. He reminded me of a beachcomber from Key West. He wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. His skin was deeply tanned, in his hands scarred like an old-time fisherman's. His hair was black, like Percy's. His face had that same brooding look Percy sometimes got, which made him a rebel. But his eyes, sea green like Percy's as well, were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told he smiled a lot, too.

His throne was a deep-sea fisherman's chair. It was the simple swiveling kind, with a black leather seat and a built in holster for a fishing pole. Instead of a pole, the holster held a bronze trident, flicking with green light around the tips.

The two gods weren't moving or speaking, but there was tension in the air, as fi they'd just finished an argument.

Percy approached the fisherman's throne while I approached the platinum one and knelt at his feet. "Lord Zeus." I said now looking up at the lord of the sky. He gave an intimidating look, but I would not allow myself to look away for part of me would not submit to the intimidation the lord of Olympus held. "Father." I heard from Percy.

Zeus hearing this said. "Should you not address the master of the house first, boy?"

Percy from what I noticed just kept his head down, and waited.

"Peace, brother," Poseidon finally said. "The boy defers to his father. This is only right."

"You still claim him then?" Zeus asked, menacingly. "You claim this child whom you sired against our sacred oath?"

"I have admitted my wrongdoing." Poseidon said. "Now I would hear him speak."

'Hold up did he say wrong doing.' I thought to myself and looked at Percy and saw hurt cross his face.

"I have spared him and the other child once already." Zeus grumbled. "Daring to fly through my domain…pah! I should have blasted him out of the sky for his impudence."

I then stood. And I have no clue what possessed me to say what I did, but I did.

"And risk destroying you're master bolt?" I said.

They both then turned their attention to me. Zeus looked at me with murder in his eyes. Then he calmed down.

"Let's listen to what these young heroes have to say brother they at least deserve that." Poseidon said calmly.

Zeus grumbled and looked at both of us. "Fine I shall listen," he decided.

"Then I shall make up my mind whether or not to cast these two to oblivion or not."

"Perseus," Poseidon said. "Look at me."

Percy did, Poseidon gave no encouragement not even a single hint of emotion. It was like the ocean: someday, you could tell what mood it was in. Most days, though, it was unreadable, mysterious. He would have a really good poker face. I wondered if he possibly was a gambler.

"Address Lord Zeus, boy," Poseidon told Percy. "Tell him your story."

So Percy did he told Zeus everything, and every once in a while I would add something Percy forgot. Percy then took out the metal cylinder, which began sparking in the Sky God's presence, and laid it at his feet.

There was a long silence, broken only by the crackle of the hearth fire.

Zeus opened his palm. The lightning bolt flew into it. As he closed his fist, the metallic pints flared with electricity, until he was holding what looked more like the classic thunderbolt, a twenty-foot long javelin of arcing, hissing energy that made the hairs on my scalp raise.

"I sense the boys tell the truth," Zeus muttered. "But that Ares would do such a thing…it is most unlike him."

"He is proud and impulsive," Poseidon said. "It runs in the family."

"Lord?" Percy said.

They both said, "Yes?"

"Ares didn't act alone. Someone else-something else-came up with the idea."

Percy then described his dreams, and the feeling he'd had on the beach, that momentary breath of evil that had seemed to stop the world, and made Ares back off from killing him.

I didn't feel such thing because I had been flying, but I knew who it was, it was the titan lord himself.

"In the dreams," Percy said, "the voice told me to bring the bolt to the Underworld. Ares hinted that he'd been having dreams, too. I think he was being used, just as I was, to start a war."

I also decided to withhold the information of me getting attacked by monster and them practically trying to force me into joining Kronos. Mainly because if I did they might kill me in fear I or Percy will join him. If I told them now I would surely die.

"You are accusing Hades, after all?" Zeus asked.

"No," Percy said. "I mean, Lord Zeus, I've been in the presence of Hades. This feeling on the beach was different. It was the same thing I felt when I got close to that pit. That was the entrance to Tartarus, wasn't it? Something powerful and evil is stirring down there…something even older than the gods."

Poseidon and Zeus looked at each other. They had a quick, intense discussion in Ancient Greek. They were talking so fast I could only hear one word. Father.

Poseidon made some kind of suggestion, but Zeus cut him off. Poseidon tried to argue. Zeus held up his hand angrily. "We will speak of this no more," Zeus said. "I must now go and personally go and purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal."

He then rose and looked at Percy. His expression softened for a fraction of a degree. "You both have done me a service. Few heroes could have accomplished as much."

"We had help sir." I said. "Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase-"

"To show my thanks, I shall spare both your lives. I do not trust either of you. I do not like what both your arrivals means mean for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you both live."

"Um…thanks I suppose." I said.

"Do not presume to fly again, Percy Jackson. Do not let me find you both here when I return. Otherwise you shall both taste this bolt. And it shall be your last sensation."

'Phew at least I can still fly, then again I am the son of his favorite daughter."

Thunder shook the palace. With a blinding flash of lightning, Zeus was gone.

Then it was just Percy, Lord Poseidon, and I left in the room.

"Hey uh…Percy I will be outside alright." I said seeing the look on Percy's and Poseidon face knowing that they wanted to talk.

Percy gave me a thankful look. I then made my way out of the palace. Once I was outside a voice entered my head.

"Blake, go around the side of the palace." Said a voice.

"What?"

"Go around the side." The voice said and then went silent.

I saw a path that went around the side of the palace. To what seemed be a pool. The pool was crystal clear and a beautiful blue. As soon as I rounded the corner I saw a goddess It was lady Athena.

"Lady Athena." I said with a bow.

"Now what happened to 'grandma', hmm." She asked with mirth in her voice.

I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"umm."

"Do not worry young one it is alright." Athena said then she did something that shock me. She then wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. I was shocked and froze, then I realized what she was doing my eye lids lowered slightly and hugged her back my eyes full of tears. All my emotions of sadness for my family dead now being released like a flood gate had been lifted. I hugged her back tightly. She gently said soothing words to me.

"Shhh, it is alright, your parents would be proud. Your mother is so very proud of you child." Said Athena.

I looked up at her and broke from the hug and whipped my eyes.

"Sorry my lady." I said.

She just gently smiled. "It's alright dear, you have caused no harm. Besides the fact you got in a fight with a god." She said now changing her mood to that of annoyance.

"Uh hehe. You saw that?" I said nervously.

"Yes, actually I did. A dragon, Blake are you an idiot if you changed to any stronger dragon you would be dead right now. You have to be careful." She sighed her stormy gray eyes full of irritation.

I then blinked my eyes. "Um Grandma," She smiled brightly when I said that, "speaking of my mother is she here?"

She gave a sad frown. "I'm sorry dear, no she is not, Lord Zeus had sent her off to another place to hunt a creature. Supposedly the monster has killed many other spirits and demi-gods."

I sighed in sadness. I had hoped to possibly see my mother, but I guess it wasn't meant to be.

"She loves you, she wanted to me to tell you that and she will hope to see you soon." Athena said.

"Does she? She left me in a forest to rot when I was just a baby. I just…I d-don't know, I know I have friends and stuff, but I feel as if I'm alone. I know I have family, but you can't be there all the time. Am I to be alone?" I asked her.

"Dear, you are never alone. Your mother is always watching you. And you are right your mother made a mistake leaving you. But she now wants to make amends. She does not expect you to forgive her right away. But she does hope that later on you might hope to consider her your mother. And you are correct I cannot be with you all the time to be there to lend you a hand, just as I could not help your father or your mother." She said with sadness.

"…"

"You my dear have, your friends. To help and support you. Do you not. And even though I hate the boy. Perseus Jackson is like a brother to is he not?" Athena said with intelligent gray eyes.

"I suppose."

"Oh and grandma while in the Underworld we sensed something. Something dark." I said. I then told her all about what had happened even the parts I had left out from the story with Zeus.

As I told her, her eyes became dark and was in shock.

"It was wise not to tell Lord Zeus of this. If you had told him he might've shot you where you stood, but this is troubling news I will keep an eye out if what you say is true. Then we might just have a war on our hands. And Lord Zeus right now is too stubborn to see the danger even though it is unwise."

I nodded my head. I then heard doors open, it must have been Percy leaving the palace. "Well I suppose, I will see you another time dear. Know I will be watching as will your mother and be safe. I have lost your father. I am not going to lose you." Athena said with a kiss on my forehead.

I turned my head and saw Percy. I then turned my head back around to see my grandmother, but she was already gone. I then walked up to Percy.

"So how did the talk go?" I asked

"I suppose it went well, I mean it was kind of awkward. You know. Oh and my mother is back home as well." Percy said with a hint of happiness.

"Cool man I am glad."

"I'm sorry Blake, really you're like a brother to. I don't know what we are going to do, but I promise you man you won't be going to an orphanage. I swear it." Percy said with a fire in his eyes.

I smiled and thanked him.

As we walked back through the city of the gods, conversations stopped. The muses paused their concerts. People and satyrs and naiads all turned towards us, their faces filled with respect and gratitude, and as we passed, they knelt, as if we were some kind of heroes.

Fifteen minutes later, sill in a trance, Percy and I were back on the streets of Manhattan.

We got a taxi and went to Percy's apartment, because he wanted to check on his mom. He ran the doorbell, and there she was, as soon as she saw Percy all the weariness and worry evaporated from her face as soon as she saw him.

"Percy! Oh, thank goodness. Oh, my baby."

She literally crushed the air right out of him.

I then walked out of the apartment building to give them some alone time as a family. I got to the side walk and just sat there. I sighed. I wish I stilled had that, I honestly would miss my parents more than anything in the world, but I knew that they were in Elysium.

I waited for Percy for a good hour till finally he came out.

"Why did you leave?" Percy asked.

"Well I didn't want to interrupt you're and you're mom's moment." I told him.

He looked at me with pity which I hated.

"Oi, don't look at me with pity Percy I will be fine. So what happened?" I asked.

So he told me everything. From finding a box in his room which had the gorgons head. To the fat piece of shit wanting Sally to get him some meatloaf. Once I heard about Gabe doing that I wanted to go up there and kill Gabe myself, but Percy stopped me telling me that his mom had control of things.

"Ooooh." I said. "I wonder how much he and his buddies will sell for." I told him.

Percy just smirked and shook his head. **Finally we were going back to camp.** And I couldn't wait to see Luna.


	23. Chapter 22: That son of a bitch

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing I own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and I myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and I will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.**

**Chapter 22: That son of a bitch**

The return to camp was really uneventful. Percy and I both got a cab and headed back to camp. Apparently we were the first heroes to return alive to Half-Blood Hill since Luke, so everybody started treating us as if we'd won some reality-TV contest. As soon as we entered camp I was immediately tackled by a large white wolf.

"Luna!" I said in happiness and excitement.

"Blake! Are you okay?" Luna ask as she continued to lick my cheek.

"I'm fine girl get off." I said and pushed her off gently.

Finally she got off of me and just smiled. I then stood and patted her head.

According to camp tradition, we wore laurel wreaths to a big feast prepared in our honor, then led a procession down to the bonfire, where we got to burn the burial shrouds our cabins had made for us in our absence.

Annabeth's shroud was very beautiful-gray silk with embroidered owls-Percy had told her it seemed a shame not to bury her in it. She just punched him and told him to shut up.

Percy being the son of Poseidon, didn't have any cabin mates, so the Ares cabin had volunteered to make his shroud. They'd taken an old bed sheet and painted smiley faces with X'ed-out eyes around the border, and the word LOSER painted really big in the middle.

And Since I am the son of Artemis, I also didn't have any cabin mates, so the luckily the Apollo cabin made mine. I mean my mom is Apollo's twin. My shroud I have to say looked really cool-silver silk with embroidered wolves chasing stags across the plains. It really represented everything I really like, hunting and animals.

The shrouds were really fun to burn, especially Percy's.

As the Apollo cabin led the sing-along and passed out s'mores, Percy and I were surrounded by our old Hermes cabin mates even Austin was there , Annabeth's friends from Athena, and Grover's satyr buddies, who were admiring the brand-new searcher's license he'd received from the Council of Cloven Elders. The council had called Grover's performance on the quest "Brave to the point of indigestion. Horns-and-whiskers above anything we have seen in the past."

The only ones not in a party mood were Clarisse and her cabin mates Austin Jacobson and Ernesto Rodriguez, whose poisonous looks told me they'd never forgive me or Percy for disgracing their dad.

That was fine with me and Percy.

Dionysus even gave a welcome-home speech it might've been really shitty but eh it didn't really matter nothing could really dampen the mood. "Yes, yes, so the little brats didn't get themselves killed and now they will get an even bigger ego. Well huzzah for that. In other announcement, there will be no canoe races this Saturday…"

I moved back to cabin into cabin 8, I had to say it was comforting returning to my cabin. I not only had Luna with me, but I also had more people to train with. My mother even though she wasn't on Olympus I knew she was proud and glad I was safe.

Percy had also talked to me his mother apparently had sent him a message, about how she had a chance at a new life. The letter actually had apparently arrived a week after we got back to camp. She had finally gotten rid of Gabe, using the head of Medusa. She'd reported him missing to the police, but she had a funny feeling they would never find him. She also invited me to live with them. As I had no family and no place to live. I agreed and told Percy to tell her I would help pay for things so I wouldn't be a burden.

Percy had sent the letter, but when he received another letter from his mom. She had told Percy to tell me not to worry about the expenses. Apparently she'd sold her first life-size concrete sculpture, entitled The Poker Player, to a collector, through an art gallery in Soho. She'd gotten so much money for it, she'd put a deposit down on a new 4 bedroom apartment and made a payment on her fist tuition at NYU. The Soho gallery was making a huge fuss apparently wanting even more of her work. They called it "a huge step forward in super-ugly neorealism." Apparently she had also found a good private school in New York for Percy and I to go to, she put a deposit down on us going to school. I of course would pay her back my parents had left me a large sum of money in the bank.

On the Fourth of July, the whole camp gathered at the beach for fireworks display by cabin nine. Being Hephaestus's kids, they weren't going to settle for a few lame red-white-and-blue explosions. They'd anchored a barge offshore and loaded it with rockets the size of Patriot missiles. According to Annabeth, who'd seen the show before, the blasts would be sequenced so tightly they'd look like frames of animation across the sky. The finale was supposed to be a couple of hundred-foot-tall Spartan warriors who would crackle to life above the ocean, fight a battle then explode into a million colors.

As Percy, Annabeth, and I were spreading picnic blankets, Grover showed up to tell us good-bye. He was dressed in his usual jeans and T-shirt and sneakers, but in the last few weeks he'd started to look older, almost high-school age. His goatee had gotten thicker. He'd put on weight. His horns had grown at least an inch, so he now had to wear his rasta cap all the time to pass as a human.

"I'm off, " he said. "I just come to say…well, you know."

"Hey G, I wish you luck man, if any satyr can find him I know you will." I said giving Grover a manly one armed hug.

I have only known Grover for a year yet it felt as if had know him for years. Annabeth gave him as well. She told him to keep his fake feet on.

Percy asked him where he was going to search first.

"Kind of a secret," he said, looking embarrassed. "I wish you could come with me, guys, but human and Pan…"

"Hey what about me man, I'm technically not human." I said to Grover

"If what that dragon book you told us about is true and Pan had given that kid such abilities I don't really know how he would respond to you." Grover said sadly.

"Its fine man, I'm just giving you a hard time." I told him with a huge smile.

"We understand Grover," Annabeth said. "You got enough tin cans for the trip?"

"Yup."

"And you remembered your reed pipes?"

"Jeez, Annabeth," he grumbled. "You're like an old mama goat."

Yet he didn't really sound annoyed. If anything it sounded like he was applicative.

He gripped his walking stick and slung a backpack over his shoulder. He looked like any other hitchhiker you would find In the woods-he looked nothing like the scrawny kid he used to be.

"Well," he said, "wish me luck."

He gave Annabeth another hug. He clapped me and Percy on the shoulder, then headed back through the dunes.

Fireworks exploded to life overhead: Hercules killing the Nemean lion, my mother Artemis chasing the boar, George Washington (who, was apparently a son of Athena) crossing the Delaware.

"Hey, Grover," Percy called.

He turned at the edge of the woods.

"Wherever you're going-I hope they make good enchilada."

Grover grinned, and then he was gone, the trees closing around him.

"We'll see him again," Annabeth said.

I knew that no searcher had ever come back from searching for Pan, but I knew that if anyone could come back alive and still find Pan I knew it would be Grover.

July passed.

I spent my days practicing my abilities, and practicing with my bone sword even with my hidden blades. I was able to easily take down most of the campers. I also spent time in my room reading about the dragons. I read a few interesting things on dracons who were half-dragon and half-human**. Apparently with dracons finding mates once they saw a person or other dragon that they found to be suitable mates they would bite that person or dragon on the neck. As soon as they bite the neck they would inject some of their power in them. It would then leave a dragon like symbol on the neck symbolizing that they are their mate. The dracon then becomes very clingy for about a week and will be overprotective for however long it all would depend on the dracon. The dracon also will feel threatened by any female or male that came near the claimed creature or person. It also is the strongest bond for dragons. If the mate dies so will the other and vice versa.**

Once I read this I was amazed. To that there might actually be dracons out there is amazing.

The last night of the summer session came too quick.

The campershad one last meal together. We burned part of our dinner for the gods. At the bonfire, the senior counselors awarded the end-of-summer beads.

Percy and I got our own leather necklace, and when I saw the bead for our first summer, I was to say in a word amazed. The design was pitch black, and don't ask me how they got two designs on the damn bead, but on the bead had a sea-green trident and next to it was a silver howling wolf.

"The choice was unanimous," Luke announced. "This bead commemorates the first Son of the Sea God and the first ever in history Son of the Hunt. And the quest they undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!"

The entire camp got to their feet and cheered. Even Ares's cabin felt obliged to stand. Athena's cabin sneered at Percy while some applauded me as some knew that my grandmother is the goddess Athena. And right next to me Luna howled in happiness, shouting praise.

I felt that we could not take all the credit though as we had help along the way. I then put a hand up to silence them.

"We cannot take all the credit. Without the help of Annabeth Chase or Grover Underwood, we would not have been able to complete this quest." I said with a smile.

A cheer rang up and Annabeth blushed red at the praise. I smiled it looks like I finally found a family, people who cared about e and though I did something right. And in the morning, most of them would be leaving this year. The next morning, I looked at my trunk next to my bed and found it shimmering. Once the trunk was done shimmering I opened it up It was a form letter right next to my new carbon fiber arrows that my mom had given me.

**Dear ****Blaque love,**

**If you intend to stay at Camp Half-Blood year round, you must inform the Big House by noon today. If you do not announce your intentions, we will assume you have vacated your cabin or died a horrible death. Cleaning harpies will begin work at sundown. They will be authorized to eat any unregistered campers. All personal articles left behind will e incinerated in the lava pit.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Mr. D (Dionysus)**

**Camp director, Olympian Council #12**

After a few hours of deciding I finally decided to stay with Percy and his mom. I had many things to consider I mean the fact monsters would be after me constantly, but now that I was stronger I would be able to protect my new family. Of course I would only be staying if Percy would be staying with his mom instead of staying at camp. So I pack my things and Luna followed me out the door of my room that was separated from the rest of the cabin. As soon as I was out the door the door sealed up and disappeared. Mom must not want the harpies to get in the room, I mean after all it was my exclusive room. I had all my things in my backpack. I left the cabin and made my way to the Poseidon cabin.

As I walked towards his cabin I noted the campgrounds were mostly deserted, shimmering in the August heat. All the campers were in their cabins packing up, or running around with brooms and mops, getting ready for final inspection. Argus was helping some of the Aphrodite hids haul their Gucci suitcases and makeup kits over the hill, where the camp's shuttle bus would be waiting to take them to the airport.

I walked to Pecy's cabin and knocked. I waited what seemed to be about ten minutes then knocked again.

'hmm, where could Percy be?' I thought to myself. 'Oh wait he is probably at the sword-fighters area getting in some last minute training.'

So I headed off to the arena and noticed Percy in the Arena with Luke. Even after the quest I still had my suspicions about this guy. His gym bag was plopped at the edge of the stage. He was working solo, whaling on battle dummies with a sword I'd never seen before. It must've been a regular steel blade, because he was slashing the dummies heads right off, stabbing through their straw-stuffed guts. His orange counselor's shirt dripping in sweat. His expression was so intense, his life might've really been in danger. I saw Percy watching, in fascination, as Luke disemboweled the whole row of dummies, hacking off limbs and basically reducing them to a pile of straw and armor.

They were only dummies, but I knew if they guy really is a threat I would need to look out.

I walked up to Percy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sup man." I told him.

Percy literally jumped about 10 feet in the air I was quite impressed.

"Holy shit Blake don't scare me like that!" Percy shouted.

With all the commotion Luke finally looked back at us.

"Percy, Blake."

"Um, sorry," Percy said, embarrassed. "I just-"

"It's okay," he said, lowering his sword. "Just doing some last-minute training."

"And I was just here to talk to Perce about some stuff." I said not really giving any details to Luke.

Luke nodded his head obviously curious but he didn't want to pry.

"Those dummies won't be bothering anybody any time soon." Percy said.

Luke shrugged. "We build new ones every summer."

I looked closer at Luke's blade now that he wasn't swinging it all aroud, I could tell that his blade held two different types of metals. One bronze and the other steel.

Luke noticed me staring at the blade. "Oh this? New toy. This is Backbiter."

"Backbiter?" Percy questioned.

Luke turned the blade in the light so it glinted wickedly.

"One side is celestial bronze. The other is tempered steel. Works on mortals and immortals both."

Now some red flags were going up. Chiron had told us that a hero should never harm mortals unless absolutely necessary.

"I didn't know they could make weapons like that." Percy said.

"They probably can't," Luke agreed. "It's one of a kind."

He gave a tiny smile, then slid the sword into the scabbard. "Listen, I was going to come looking for you, both of you."

"What do you guys say we go down to the woods one last time, look for something to fight?"

Something didn't seem right with this and I was about to decline for myself and Percy but it seems I wasn't the only one hesitant.

"You think it's a good idea?" Percy asked. "I mean-"

"Aw, come on." He rummaged in his gym bag and pulled out a six-pack of cokes. "Drinks on me."

Percy stared at the cokes. I wondered where the hell he got the cans no store in camp had them and I knew for a fact that there was no place within at least 50 miles that sold sodas. I suppose he might have gotten them from a satyr.

"Sure," Percy decided. "Why not?"

"Excellent. What about you Blake?"

I honestly was not about to let this possible psycho path attack and kill my best friend.

"Sure got nothing better to do."

"Great follow me." He said with a motion of his hand to follow.

We walked down to the woods and kicked around for some kind of monster to fight, but it was too hot. All the monsters with any sense must've been taking siestas in their nice cool caves.

We found a shady spot by the creek where Percy had broken Clarisse's spear during the first capture the flag game. We sat on a big rock, drank our cokes, and watched the sunlight in the woods.

After a while Luke said, "You guys miss being on a quest?"

"With monsters attacking us every three feet? Hell no. You're kidding right?" I asked."

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know about Blake, but I miss it," Percy admitted. "You?"

A shadow passed over his face.

"I've lived at Half-Blood Hill year-round since I was fourteen," he told us. "Ever since Thalia…well, you know. I trained, and trained, and trained. I never got to be a normal teenager, out there in the real world. Then they threw me one quest, and when I came back, it was like, 'Okay, ride's over. Have a nice life."'

He crumpled his coke can and threw into the creek, which really shocked me. One of the first things you learn at Camp Half-Blood is: Don't litter. You'll hear from the nymphs and the naiads. They'll get even. You'll crawl into bed one night and find your sheets filled with centipedes and mud.

"The heck with laurel wreaths," Luke said. "I'm not going to end up like one of those dusty trophies in the Big House attic."

"You make it sound like you're leaving."

Luke gave us a twisted smile. "Oh, I'm leaving, all right, Percy. I brought you both down here to say good-bye."

He snapped his fingers. A small fire burned a hole in the ground at my feet. Out crawled something glistening black, about the size of my hand. A scorpion.

"You son of a bitch, Luke, I should've know."I said.

Percy went for his pen.

"Percy don't, this is a pit scorpion and they can jump up to fifteen feet. It's stinger can pierce tight through clothes. You'll be dead in a minute." I told him.

"Luke, what-" Percy said.

"Percy he is the one who gave Ares the bolt he is the Lighting thief." I told him.

"Ah yes, nothing seems to get past you, Blake. " Luke said as he stood and brushed off his jeans.

The scorpion paid no attention to him. It kept it's beady black eyes on me, clamping its pincers as it crawled onto my shoe. I tried to make contact with the damn thing, but for some reason I couldn't.

"Don't even try Blake this scorpion is controlled by myself. It wouldn't even obey you're wrench of a mother." Luke said.

I growled at him.

"I saw a lot out there in the world, Blake, Percy," Luke said.

"Didn't you feel it-the darkness gathering, the monsters growing stronger? Didn't you realize how useless it all is? All the heroics-being pawns of the gods. They should've been overthrown thousands of years ago, but they've hung on thanks to us half-bloods."

I should have trusted in my instincts and now here I am unable to do anything.

"Luke…you're talking about our parents," Percy said.

He laughed. "That's suppose to make me love them? Their precious 'Western civilization' si a disease, Percy. It's killing the world. The only way to stop it is to burn it to the ground, start over with something more honest."

"You are as much a fool as Ares!" I yelled at him

His eyes flared. "Ares is a fool. Do not compare me to him. He never realized the true master he was serving."

"Who Kronos? Yeah I already know you dumb piece of shit." I said to him my eyes shifting back and forth from a dragons to my original. The ground shook at the mention of the name.

"Ah you would have made for a really good second in charge Blake, but you continued to deny my lord. Now you will be the first to die. We cannot have the enemy have such an ally like yourself."

The scorpion now was crawling up my pant leg.

"He's brain washing you, Luke." Percy said.

"You're wrong. He showed me that my talents are being wasted. You know what my quest was two years ago, Percy? My father, Hermes, wanted me to steal a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperides and return it to Olympus. After all the training I'd done, that was the best he could think up."

"That's not an easy quest," Percy said. "Hercules did it."  
>"Exactly," Luke said. "Where's the glory in repeating what others have done? All the gods know how to do is replay their past. My heart wasn't in it. The dragon in the garden gave me this"- he pointed angrily at his scar- "and when I came back, all I got was pity. I wanted to pull Olympus down stone by stone right then, but I bided my time. I began to dram of Kronos. He convinced me to steal the bolt and the helm, something now hero has ever had the courage to do. When we went on that winter-solstice field trip, while the other campers were asleep, I snuck into the throne room and took Zeus's master bolt right from his chair. Hades's helm of darkness, too. You wouldn't believe how easy it was The Olympians are so arrogant; They never dreamed someone would dare steal from them. Their security is horrible. I was halfway across New Jersey before I head the storms rumbling, and I knew they'd discovered my theft."

The scorpion now was sitting on my knee now, staring at me with its glittering eyes. I decided to keep my voice level and calm. " So why didn't you just bring the items to Kronos? Instead you had us deliver it."

Luke's smile wavered. "I…I got overconfident. Zeus sent out his sons and daughters to find the stolen bolt- your mother Blake, Artemis, Apollo, my father, Hermes. But it was Ares who caught me. I could have beaten him, but I wasn't careful enough. He disarmed me, took the items of power, threatened to return them to Olympus and burn me alive. Then Kronos's voice came to me and told me what to say. I put the idea in Ares's head about a great war between the gods. I said all he had to do was hide the items away for a while and watch the others fight. Ares got a wicked gleam in his eyes. I knew he was hooked. He let me go, and I returned to Olympus before anyone noticed my absence." Luke drew his sword. He ran his thumb down the flat of the blade, as if he were hypnotized by its beauty. "Afterward, the Lord the Titans…h-he punished e with nightmares. I swore not to fail again. Back at Camp Half-Blood, in my dreams, I was told that a second hero would arrive, one who could be tricked into taking the bolt and the helm the rest of the way-from Ares down to Tartarus."

"So when we were grouped at capture the flag and went off you were the one who summoned the hellhound, that night in the forest."I said in anger.

"We had to make Chiron think you both weren't safe at camp, so he would start you on your quest. We had to confirm his fears that Hades was after you both. And it worked."

"The flying shoes were cursed," Percy said. "They were supposed to drag me down and the backpack into Tartarus."

"And they would've, if you'd been wearing them. But you gave them to the satyr, which wasn't part of the plan. Grover messes up everything he touches."

"Now that is all of a matter of opinion. I think he is an awesome satyr." I said.

Luke snarled at me and then looked down at the scorpion, which was now sitting on my thigh. "You should've died in Tartarus, Blake. But don't worry, I'll leave you with my little friend to set things right."

"Why do you just want to kill me?" I questioned.

Percy looked at me betrayed. 'Sorry Percy, but I need to know their motives for keeping you alive.'

"You Blake have been a thorn in our side. We have given you many chances to be on our side and since we cannot convince you, we have to get rid of you or you could be a major problem. As for Percy we have some plans for him in the possible future." Luke said.

"Argh you piece of shit. Thalia gave her life to save you," I said, gritting my teeth. "And this is how you repay her?"  
>"Don't speak of Thalia! he shouted. "The gods let her die! That's one of the many things they will pay for."<p>

"You are being used, Luke. You and Ares both. Don't listen to Kronos." Percy said.

"I've been used? Luke's voice turned shrill. "Look at yourself. What has your dad or mother ever done for you two? Blake your mother left you to rott as a child. To die alone in the forest at the age of one hour. Kronos will rise. You two have only delayed his plans. He will cast the Olympians into Tartarus and drive humanity back to their caves. All except the strongest-the ones who serve him."

"Call off eh bug," I said. "If you're so strong, fight me yourself."

Luke smiled. "Nice try, Blake. But I'm not Ares. You can't bait me. My Lord is waiting, and he's got plenty of quest for me to undertake."

"Luke-"Percy said.

"Good-bye, Blake, Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be part of it."

He slashed his sword in an arc and disappeared in a ripple of darkness.

The scorpion lunged.

I used my hidden blades and cut it in half. But of course not all went to plan. As I cut it, the stinger went into my finger.

"Shit!" I yelled.

Percy caught me as I fell forward. My finger had a huge welt, oozing and smoking with yellow gunk. The thing had gotten me after all.

My ears pounded. My vision foggy.

"Percy hurry take me to the Big House. Percy picked me up and started to carry me my legs felt like lead, but I helped push us towards camp. We had to hurry only sixty seconds. Percy then dropped my by accident. I then tried to pick myself up. Then all of a sudden I felt a new pair of arms help me up. A nymph the one who had healed me on the first day of camp came out of her tree and helped Percy carry me to the Big House. Then everything went black.

I woke with a drinking straw in my mouth. I was sipping Nectar, which tasted like my mother's homemade apple pie. I saw Percy talking to Chiron in his Wheel chair. And Annabeth sat right next to me, holding my nectar glass and dabbing me with a wash cloth.

"Oh joy back in the Hospital." I said as Annabeth set down the Nectar.

"You idiot, what would Athena say?" Annabeth said.

"Probably something like 'You were completely and utterly reckless don't do that again."' I said will a chuckle.

"Probably. But Blake when you came in you were green and turning gray when we found you. If Percy wasn't with you to help bring you back you might not have made it." Annabeth said with worry.

"I know and it was all thanks to Luke that I am like this." I said irritably.

"I still cannot believe he would do something like this." Annabeth said in sadness.

"I can, I should have trusted my gut and never trusted the guy." I said with anger.

Then I saw Percy and Chiron stop talking and walked and wheeled as Chiron was in his wheelchair.

"Hey man how are you feeling?" Percy asked.

"Oh just fine you know got stung by a pit scorpion and all, felt really great, you should try it sometime." I said with a chuckle.

"Well at least your sense of humor is still there." Percy said dryly.

"Hehe. You know me so well Percy." I said

"Well Percy here gave us a whole rundown of what had happened. I have to report this to Olympus immediately." Chiron murmured. "I will go at once."

"Luke is out there right now," Percy said. "I have to go after him."

Chiron shook his head. "No, Percy. The gods-"

"Won't even talk about Kronos," Percy snapped. "Zeus declared the matter closed!"

"Percy I know this is hard. But you must not rush out for vengeance. You aren't ready." Chiron said.

And I had to agree with what Chiron had said neither of us was ready yet. I still had so much to learn and think about before I went out to stop Luke.

"Chiron…your prophecy from the Oracle…I was about Kronos, wasn't it? Was I in it? And Blake?" Percy asked.

Chiron glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Percy, it isn't my place-"

"You've been ordered not to talk to me about it, haven't you?" Percy said.

His eyes were sympathetic, but said. "You will be a great hero, child. I will do my best to prepare you. But if I'm right about the path ahead of you…both of you." Chiron said now looking at both of us

Thunder boomed overhead, rattling the windows.

"All right!" Chiron shouted. "Fine!"

He sighed in frustration. "The gods have their reasons, Percy. Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."

"We can't just sit back and do nothing," Percy said.

"We will not sit back," Chiron promised. "But you must be careful. Kronos wants you to come unraveled. He wants your life disrupted, your thoughts clouded with fear and anger. Do not give him what he wants. Train patiently. Your time will come."

Assuming we live that long." I mumbled.

Chiron but his hand on my ankle. "You'll have to trust us, Blake. You will live. But first you must decide your path for coming year. I cannot tell you the right choice…" I knew he had an opinion, but he just didn't tell us because he wanted us to decide for ourselves what side we would take. But of course I already knew which side. "But you must decide whether to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, or return to the mortal world for seventh grade and be a summer camper. Think on that. When I get back from Olympus, you must tell me your decisions." Chiron said now looking at me and Percy.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Chiron promised. "Argus will watch over you."

He glanced at Annabeth. "Oh, and, my dear…whenever you're ready, they're here."

"Who's here?" Percy asked.

Nobody answered.

Chiron rolled himself out to the room. I heard the wheels of his chair lunk carefully down the front steps, two at a time.

Annabeth studied the ice in my drink.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing." She said. "I …just took Percy's advice about something. You…um…need anything?"

I thought for a minute. "Yeah. Help me up guys. I want to see the forest."

"Blake, that isn't a good idea." Percy and Annabeth both said.

I slid one leg out the bed. Percy and Annabeth both grabbed me before I fell to the floor.

"Thanks."

"Annabeth said, " I told you…"

"I'll be fine, " I said. I honestly wanted to see the forest it was like my second home to me and comforted me .

I took a step forward. Then another, still leaning on both Annabeth and Percy. Argus followed us outside, but he kept his distance.

By the time we reached the porch, my face was beaded with sweat. My stomach had twisted into knots. But I had managed to make it all the way to the railing.

It was dusk. The camp looked completely deserted. The cabins were dark and the volleyball pit silent. No canoes cut the surface of the lake. Byond the woods and the strawberry fields, the Long Island Sound glittered in the light of the sun.

"Hey uh, Perce I never got to ask you. Are you staying with your mom?" I asked as they sat me down in a rocking chair near the door of the Big House.

"I don't know."

He told Annabeth and I he got a feeling that Chiron wanted to him to stay year-round and give him individual training time, but he wasn't sure what he wanted. He said he would feel bad about leaving Annabeth alone, though , with only Clarisse for company…

"I'm going home for the year, Percy." Annabeth said pursing her lips.

Percy stared at her. "You mean, to your dad's?"

She pointed toward the crest of Half-Blood Hill. Next to Thalia's tree, at the very edge fo the camp's magical boundaries, a family stood silhouetted-two little children, a woman, and a tall man with blond hair. They seemed to be waiting. The man was holding a back pack that looked like th one Annabeth had gotten from Waterland in Denver.

"I wrote him a letter when we got back," Annabeth said.

"Just like you suggested. I told him…I was sorry. I'd come home for the school year if he still wanted me. He wrote back immediately. We decided…we'd give it another shot."

"That took guts." Percy said.

She pursed her lips. "You won't try anything stupid during the school year, will you? At least…not without sending me an Iris-message?"

Percy smiled. " I won't go looking for trouble. I usually don't have to."

"Trouble just seems to find us everywhere we go." I said in annoyance.

Annabeth giggled at that.

"When I get back next summer," she said, "we'll hunt down Luke. We'll ask for a quest, but if we don't get approval, we'll sneak off dn do it anyway. Agreed?"

Percy and I smiled and looked at each other.

"Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena." Percy and I both said.

She then held out her hand and shook Percy's then mine.

"Take care, Seaweed Brain, Hunter boy," Annabeth said. "Keep your eyes open."

"You too, Wise Girl." Percy said.

We watcher her walk up the hill and join her family. She gave her father an awkward hug and looked back at the valley one last time. She touched Thalia's tree, then allowed herself to be lead over the crest and into the mortal world.

"Hey uh Perce just know man that whatever you do. I'll be with you man you are like a brother to me."I told him.

I looked out to the forest wondering what my mother was doing, maybe hunting some creature.

I then heard something in the wind sort of a whisper. "Be safe, my little star." I knew it had to be my mother.

"Blake I made my decision, we'll be back next summer anyway." Percy said looking out to the ocean.

I smiled and agreed. I then grabbed my pack full of clothes and waited for Percy to return with his luggage so we could head off. **I knew that my mother was watching me proud and happy that I was safe.**

**IMPORTANT***

**Alright everyone that ends the first book of the five books. Thank you all for reading I will post the first chapter the next book soon so stay tuned for that. Have a nice day. Review and tell me what you think.**


	24. Author's Note (Good News)

**The Child Of the Moon: The Lightning Thief**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Percy Jackson and the lightning thief" all rights reserved to Rick Riordan and I don't own Pepsi or Mountain Dew and Keele and peele came up with the name Blaque. The only thing i own are oc's.

**Alert: **This story will have a ton of oc's and i myself will be in this suggestions will be appreciated in this story just leave a comment below and i will maybe put it in my story.

Also this is my very first story so please criticize it just don't completely bash it. Thank you and enjoy. **Also remember to leave a comment about what you thought of the story.\**

**Author Note:**

**Hey everyone I have now post the first chapter to the second book go take a look at it I will try to update as often as possible. Remember to review. Thank you. **

**Title of second book:**

**The Child Of the Moon: The Sea of Monsters**


End file.
